I'll never forget
by rrabbit
Summary: Ginny promised him that she would never forget that she loves him, but when he tears her heart apart it's hard to remember why she did in the first place
1. Chapter 1

"I saw Draco at the Ministry dinner last night." Says Hermione while she digs her fork into her salad. "Why didn't you go with him?" she asks.

Ginny shrugs her shoulders to reply. "He didn't say anything."

She's been seeing Draco Malfoy for six months and is completely head over heals in love with him. Not that she'd let him know that yet of course. He's so funny when it comes to emotions. A small smile plays on her face as she remembers how they got together.

She was fresh out of Hogwarts and working at a small book store in Diagon Alley to save up money for classes. She wants to be a Medi-witch and the cost of tuition to the university was sky high so she took a year off of studies to make money. One day he came through the door in with his blond hair and sexy smirk and her whole world turned around.

"Hello, earth to Ginny." Hermione waves a hand in front of the redheads face to get her attention. "I'm talking to you."

"Oh I'm sorry." She apologizes as she drags herself out of her daze. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking you why he never takes you anywhere. You've been with him for a while now; you think he'd start showing you around in public."

"Draco likes to stay home." She says as she takes a sip of her tea. "He hates all the attention he gets when he goes out and he doesn't want me to get caught up in all that."

The other woman eyes her wearingly. "He may hate the attention but he still goes out, just not with you."

Ginny narrows her eyes at her bushy haired friend. "What exactly are you saying, Hermione?" she snaps.

She sighs loudly. "I'm not trying to say anything. I just think it's strange that your boyfriend doesn't want to show you off is all."

"We go out sometimes." She says as she fiddles with her napkin.

Hermione raises an eyebrow. "Small unknown muggle restaurants and dark night clubs do not count."

"What do you know?" Ginny snaps glaring at the other woman, her anger getting the better of her.

Hermione blushes a soft pink. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." She mumbles.

Ginny's face softens. "Look, I'm sorry too I shouldn't have snapped at you. You just don't understand. Draco is… well he's wonderful. I know he was a real terror at school but he's so different now." A bright smile comes to her face. "He's so smart and witty. I can actually hold an intelligent conversation with him… he's so charming and when he kisses me…" she trails off looking in the distance.

A sad smile comes to Hermione's face. "You love him don't you?"

Ginny focuses back on her friend and blushes as she smiles. "Yes, I think I do."

Hermione looks down at her watch and jumps. "Oh, shoot. I'm sorry to cut this short but I promised your brother I'd meet him at one." She gets up from the table and starts gathering her things together. "Owl me later and we'll set up another date, ok?"

Ginny smiles at her and watches as she scurries down the sidewalk.

X

Later that night Ginny walks the stairs up to her flat and slowly unlocks her door. A new shipment of books came into the store today so she had to stay after to help catalog and sort everything, it was tiring. She can't wait to start school again. She turns on the lights and removes her coat as she steps into the small living room but yelps when arms encircle her waist.

"Shh, calm down it's just me." Drawls a familiar voice in her ear. It's Draco.

She breathes a sigh of relief and turns around in his arms placing a light kiss on his mouth. "What are you doing here?" she asks him as she runs her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

He smiles. "It's been a long day and I just wanted to see you."

Before she can reply he bends down and kisses her deeply. She doesn't even have time to think as he walks her back wards and pushes her softly onto the old red couch that takes up a majority of the room. She moans softly as he places kisses down her jaw and neck; his fingers unbuttoning her blouse. She comes to her senses when she feels the cold air hit her stomach.

"Wait." She says with a light push at his shoulders.

He brings his head up and hovers over her with a curious expression. "Yes?" he asks.

She glances at the clock it's seven thirty. "I just got home from work and I've been there since nine this morning, I'm starving." He raises an eyebrow at her. "Why don't we go get some food first? Hermione told me about this really good place that just opened in Hogsmeade."

He sighs loudly and crawls off of her. "No." he says as he runs his hands over his face.

"Why not? I don't feel like cooking anything tonight."

He turns to her as she sits up. He twirls a strand of her hair between his fingers and stares at it like it's the most fascinating thing in the world. "You know I hate going out."

She bites her lower lip. "Well, why don't we go over to your place then? I'm sure you have someone who makes all your meals." She says in a light tone. She's never actually been over to his house…

"I like it here better."

She rolls her eyes at him. "Fine I guess I'll be fixing something myself then." She gets up and starts walking to the adjoining kitchen. "Do you want anything?" she asks him over her shoulder.

In a few steps he's behind her and he grabs her arms, spinning her around to face him and pinning her to the wall. "Yes." He nearly growls. "I want you."

He kisses her fiercely again and starts tugging at her clothes as he explores her body. Once the necessary articles are removed he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. When he enters her, her hunger is completely forgotten.

They end up naked on the couch completely spent, and out of breath a while later. Her head is resting on his chest as his long fingers draw small circles on her back.

"Well, I'm not hungry anymore." She says against his skin and she smiles when she hears him chuckle.

He runs a hand through her hair causing her to lift her face up and put her chin on his chest so she can look into his silver eyes. "You're fucking beautiful." He says with complete sincerity that makes her blush and turn her eyes down.

He grabs the side of her face and pulls her up for another kiss. When he pulls away she slowly opens her eyes and smiles at him. "I love you." She says before she can stop herself.

His body tenses but his face holds no emotion as he looks at her. She starts to panic and quickly stands up to puts on her clothes. "I'm sorry." She says quickly with out looking at him as she quickly buttons up her shirt and pulls on her skirt as she turns away from him.

"That was stupid of me."

He walks up behind her, not bothering to cover himself, and places his hands on her hips. "Do you mean it?" he asks softly in her ear and she closes her eyes at his tone.

She gathers up her courage and turns to face him. "Yes." She answers.

He studies her face for a few moments before he nods his head. "Alright." Is all he says as he kisses her again. "How about I make dinner tonight?" he says as he pulls up his pants and heads towards the kitchen. Ginny watches his retreating back with disappointment and relief. What did she expect? At least he didn't reject me she thinks to herself and follows him.

X

"Oh, Draco." She gasps as she opens the tiny black box that holds an amazing diamond necklace. "It's absolutely beautiful!" Ginny says as she jumps onto his lap and kisses him. "My birthday isn't until next week, though."

"I know," he says with a smirk." I just thought this would look wonderful on you." She gives him a charming smile.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry you can make it up to me later." He says with a suggestive wink. His face suddenly becomes serious. "Gin, do you love me still?" he asks looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable.

She gives him a hesitant smile unsure of where he's going with this. "Yes, of course. Why?" she asks him.

"Say it again." He demands softly while kissing her neck.

"I love you, Draco." She says breathlessly as he bites the junction where her neck meets her shoulder.

He pulls back and studies her face. "Will you always love me no matter what?"

"Yes." She says with a smile. "Where are you going with this?"

He looks like he's about to say something but then thinks better of it. "Nowhere." He says and maneuvers her in one swift movement so that she's caged underneath him. She's laughing but stops when she sees his serious face. She brings her hand up and runs her fingers across his cheek. "You'll never forget that will you? You'll never forget that you love me?" he asks.

"No." she says and is about as him why he's acting so strange but his smooth lips cut her off. She sighs and forgets about her worries.

X

Ginny is standing on a chair trying to reach a book that's located on the top shelf in the book store where she works. "You're sure you want this one?" she asks as she reaches a little farther up on her tip toes.

"Oh yes." Says the old woman with white hair. She pushes her spectacles farther up her nose. "I must have that one. If I might suggest something, dear, why don't you just use your wand? You are a witch after all aren't you?"

Ginny gives her a tight smile. "Only cleaning spells work in this store, madam. We don't want people using magic to steal these books." She adds with a humorless laugh.

The old lady just nods her head and Ginny reaches a little higher, stretching her arm to their fullest extent. She catches the corner of the damned book and tugs on it. It comes falling down as she loses her balance on the old rickety chair making her land painfully on the ground. The book lands on her lap with a loud thud.

"Well, here you are." She tells the old woman as she hands her the book.

She stands up and starts brushing off her clothes as the woman eyes the book in her hands. "This isn't the right one." She snaps as she trusts it back in Ginny's arms.

She lifts her head slowly. "What do you mean?" she says trying not to yell.

"I wanted Volume Two. You pulled Volume One."

Ginny opens her mouth to say something back when someone calls her name. "Ginny!" it's Hermione. The brown haired girl comes barreling down the hallway and grabs Ginny's wrist, tugging her away. "I must talk to you." She says seriously.

Ginny looks at the old woman who's glaring at her with a detached fury. "I'm sorry I'll be right back." She says with no conviction what so ever.

Hermione pulls her to the back of the store, ignoring Ginny's protests, and stops by an old book shelf. She looks around her with a frantic look in her eyes to make sure no ones around.

Ginny puts her hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Are you alright?" she asks, amused at her friends flustered state. "What has Ron done this time?"

Hermione wheels her head back to Ginny's and starts messing with the bottom of her shirt. "Have you read the Daily Prophet today?" she asks nervously.

The redhead raises an eyebrow. "No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

She reaches into her bag and pulls out the paper. She looks up at Ginny with a sympathetic expression and hands the folded thing over. "Look at page six."

Ginny eyes her questionably before taking the paper out of her hands and turning it to the designated spot. What's written makes her heart stop.

_**Malfoy heir engaged**_

_Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and heir to the vast Malfoy fortune, is engaged to be wed this coming July to Astoria Greengrass, the pureblooded daughter of prominent politician Lukas Greengrass. The statement issued by the joining families on Monday states that the two young adults are deeply in love and anxious to spend the rest of their lives together. _

"_It really is a good match." Said Lucius Malfoy as he was exiting his home last week. "We look forward to the new addition to the family."_

_There has been much speculation as to what lucky young witch would catch the eye of the handsome young billionaire since he came of age two years ago. The news of this engagement is sure to break a few hearts… _

The paper falls to the ground. "That's not true.." whispers Ginny as she looks at Hermione pleadingly. "Tell me it's a lie." She says with tears in her eyes.

Hermione grabs her friends hand gives it an affectionate squeeze. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't he tell me?" she says with a small sob and she falls to the floor unable to support herself.

Hermione kneels beside her and puts her arms around her shoulders. "Shh, It will be ok." She says soothingly.

"It hurts." Sniffles Ginny. "It hurts everywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

"Draco Malfoy!" screeches Ron as he towers over his younger sister who is currently sobbing away on his couch.

Hermione glares at him. "Ron, you said you would be sensitive." She warns

"That was before I found out that her secret boyfriend all these months was Draco bloody Malfoy!" He spins to his sister again. "What did you expect!? He's a Malfoy, of course he would do something like this!"

"I know." Ginny says quietly as she wipes some tears away with her hands. "You're right."

Ron's anger washes away as he takes in her depressed demeanor. He takes a seat beside her and puts his arms around her shoulders. "He's not worth it, Gin. No guy should have you crying in our living room for three weeks straight. You deserve so much better then this."

"I know, but it still hurts." She says as she relaxes into his embrace.

Hermione sits on her other side. "It will get better." She says with a sad smile. "You need to start moving again. Are you going to go back to work tomorrow?"

Ginny nods her head as an affirmative. "I don't want to get fired."

"Well, that's a start in the right direction." She says while patting her leg.

An owl swoops onto the window ledge and impatiently taps on the glass with its sharp beak. They all turn their heads and Ginny groans, sitting further back into the cushions. Hermione gets up and opens the window dodging the owl as it nips at her fingers. The dark bird flies in the room pompously and lands in front of Ginny, extending the leg that holds a letter. She unties it reluctantly and runs her fingers along the Malfoy crest that seals it and the elegant handwriting that's addressed to her on the front.

"Do you want me to tell him to stop writing you." Growls Ron, with a fierce gleam in his eyes.

She hands the letter to Hermione. "No, just burn it. Like all the others."

"Maybe you should read it?" suggests Hermione as she stands up. "Don't you want to know what he has to say?"

"He's still getting married next month." Snaps Ginny. "So no, I don't want to see what he has to say."

Hermione nods her head and throws the envelope into the fire. Ginny watches as the paper burns and the fire cracks. Since she first read the paper three weeks ago she has been in a depressed slump and constantly feels like she's underwater, drowning. The papers report everyday on Draco's engagement, it's going to be the wedding of the year and everyone who's anyone will be invited.

An idea comes to her mind and she gets up to find her bag that she packed for herself when she started staying here. She ruffles through it and takes out the beautiful diamond necklace that Draco had given her the day before the article came out. When she was really depressed she would take it out and clutch it in her shaky fingers but she doesn't want anymore reminders. She ties it to the leg of the annoying owl and sends it back to its owner.

Why didn't he tell me! She screams in her mind again. That's the one thought that goes over and over again in her head, making her doubt her importance in his life. Even if there was a good explanation for why he's marrying someone else, which she's sure there isn't, then he should have at least warned her. It was embarrassing to find out about it through Hermione. The pictures they post in the paper always show him laughing and holding hands with his soon to be wife. When Ginny's sees those she wishes she were dead.

Astoria Greengrass was in her grade at school and is so utterly and annoyingly perfect in everyway that it makes Ginny sick. She has long dark hair that is uncommonly shiny, perfect bone structure in her face, a slim beautiful body, and a dazzling smile full of bright white perfect teeth. Not to mention she's filthy rich as well, a perfect equal to Draco's shallow and spoiled personality. I never had a chance she thinks to herself and seriously contemplates leaving the country.

X

"Ginny, there's a customer by the desk." Says Ian, her boss. "Could you take care of him for me?"

She nods her head and puts down the stack of books that she was replacing on the shelf. She walks around a few customers as she makes her way to the front of the store but stops dead when she sees who's standing there.

Draco is casually leaning against the wood as he eyes the interior of the store with a bored look on his face. Panicked, Ginny doesn't move. She can't move. He notices her and starts walking swiftly in her direction. I have to be strong she says to herself

"What do you want?" she says meanly when he stands in front of her.

"You haven't responded to any of my letters." He states flatly as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't read any of your letters." She says and starts to walk away.

He grabs her arm but she refuses to face him. "We need to talk." He states.

"Are you still going to marry that Greengrass girl?" she questions while stubbornly staring at the wall. Not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yes." He says in a voice barely above a whisper.

Anger and humiliation boils up through her and she tears herself away from him. "Then we have nothing to talk about." She snaps as she storms away from him again. He grips her shoulder and spins her around to face him. "Let go of me!" she screams, making the people in the store stop what they're doing and stare at her.

She glares at them and then runs away. When she reaches the storage room in the back she quickly enters and slams the door shut, taking deep breaths and trying not to cry. The door opens and few seconds later and Draco enters.

"Leave me alone." She hisses at him.

"No." he says flatly. "I said we need to talk."

She puts her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes. "Talk then. I don't have much time."

He takes something out of his pocket and tries to hand it to her. She sees it's the necklace and refuses to take it. "I want you to have this." He tells her. "It was a gift."

She takes it and throws in on the ground.

He runs his hands through his hair and looks at his shoes. "I was never supposed to get involved with you." He says finally looking at her. "You know, it was only supposed to be a one time thing."

Her eyes widen in disbelief. "You are not making anything better." She says.

"I know, I know but I'm trying to tell you the truth." he says. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I couldn't stop thinking about you; I still can't no matter how hard I try." He walks up to her and puts his hands on her face. "Do you understand? I like being with you… it hurts me when I'm not around you. Every time I'm with Astoria I find myself wishing she was you." He runs his fingers along her jaw. "When I touch her I have to pretend she's you. I couldn't bring myself to tell you about her because I didn't want to hurt you."

She smacks his hands away. "Then why are you marrying her?"

"Do you think I could actually marry someone like you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snaps hurt and irritation clear in her voice.

He steps away from her. "Look, you and I come from different worlds. My family is one of the richest in England and your family… well it's not." He says. "You wouldn't fit in."

He starts pacing back and forth. "People have high expectations of me and the woman I marry. You have no money and everything you own is second hand. You never dress well, you don't know proper etiquette, you're a terrible dancer, you have the worst taste in food and art, and your laugh is much too loud. You chew on your bottom lip when you're nervous, which is an annoying habit."

He's so involved in his own rant that he doesn't notice her slump against the wall. Tears silently fall down her face as he continues to list off every one of her faults.

"You're family is atrocious and an embarrassment to the wizarding world. You insist on always wearing your hair up in that undignified manner. You don't know the first thing about high society… You just wouldn't fit in." he says more to himself, like he's trying to convince himself of his own words.

"I must be quite the embarrassment for you." She says bitterly, cutting off his hateful speech.

He finally turns to her and his eyes soften when he sees her tear stained cheeks. He walks over to her and wipes some tears away with his thumbs. "Don't cry." He says. "This isn't how I wanted this to go." He says under his breath.

"I have to go back to work." She says trying to walk away from him. "Thanks for putting things in perspective."

"Fuck," he says to himself as he tries to pin her to wall. "Just listen alright. We can still be together. Many men I know see woman outside of their marriage." She glares at him and if looks could kill he probably would be dead but he continues talking anyway. "You could move into a wing in my Manor. My Father kept his mistresses in the house, and I could do that for you." He says like it's the most normal thing in the world.

SMACK

He reels away from her with a shocked expression as he brings his hand up to his reddened cheek. "I'm not a whore." She says in a deadly whisper. "and I never want to see you again."

She pushes him violently and walks to the door. "Wait," he calls but she doesn't stop. "You said you would love me no matter what. Don't you remember that?" he calls after her desperately.

She opens the door and looks over her shoulder. "You can just add that to the list of things you can't stand about me because you have obviously been keeping tract."

She slams the door shut and he curses loudly kicking a box on the floor.

X

"I'm going on my lunch break." She calls to her boss as she leaves the store.

She needs to get as far away from Draco Malfoy as she possibly can. He's such a hurtful, selfish, spoiled brat! What a coward! She growls as she enters a small restaurant across the street. The worst part of the whole thing was that a part of her wanted to accept him, live life as his mistress just so she could be close to him. She battled those thoughts down right away. She deserved better then that even if she was poor, as he constantly felt the need to remind her.

She orders her food and takes a seat at one of the small tables in the very back of the room, just in case Draco happens to walk by. She starts going over the conversation she just had with him in her head, scowling at the table, when she feels a presence by her side.

"Do you mind if I join you?" asks a deep manly voice.

Ginny raises her eyes and takes in the tall, brown haired man in front of her. He looks familiar. "I don't think I'll be very good company today." She tells him honestly.

He gives her a handsome smile and takes a seat opposite her. "That's a chance I'm willing to take. You're Ginny Weasley, aren't you?" he asks as he looks at her with light blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but do I know you?"

He laughs lightly. "I don't think we actually ever met. We both went to Hogwarts together." He holds out his hand to her and she shakes it. "I'm Theodore Nott."

She smiles at him. She remembers him now. He was a Slytherin a year a head of her but he never hung out with the vicious snakes that tormented the rest of school. He wasn't like Draco.

"So, tell me." He says as the waitress brings him a glass of water. "What's got a pretty girl like you looking so sad?"

She snorts into her drink. "A bad breakup I guess."

"I've had a couple of those." He says, his eyes twinkling. "I know this may sound a little sudden but would you like to go out with me sometime?" he asks. She looks at him suspiciously. "It's just that I've seen you around here before and I could never bring myself to talk to you… so now that I have the courage I guess I'll throw my intentions out right away." He says with a nervous smile.

"Oh, I just got out of a relationship." She says sadly. "I don't want to use you as a rebound."

He smiles wide again and she notices how handsome he is. "I'm ok with that. Sometimes the best things can come out of a rebound relationship." He says with a wink. "I have to get back to work but do you mind if I owl you sometime?"

She bites her lower lip but stops when she remembers Draco's words. "No, I wouldn't mind at all." She says quietly.

"Great." He says and stands up. "I guess I'll see you later then." She nods at him. "Goodbye Ginny."

"Goodbye Theodore."

"Call me Theo." He says with a warm smile and leaves the restaurant.

X

She almost floats into her apartment, humming to herself with her high heals in her hands. This was her fourth date with Theodore Nott and it had been amazing. He's not anything like she expected. He's sweet and considerate with a clever mind and good sense of humor. Sometimes she can even forget about Draco when he's around.

She told him about what happened with Draco, not mentioning his name of course, and he's been perfectly understanding. He doesn't pressure her and promised to take the relationship slow. He takes her out to the most amazing places and listens intently when she talks about her life. She almost forgot how fun it was to go on real dates. She hasn't talked to Draco since the day at the bookstore and she's glad about it. She might break down if she sees him again, she still loves him… even though she shouldn't.

An owl taps at her window bringing her away from her thoughts. She walks over and lets in the poor bird that's carrying a large package. She relieves it of its burden and gives it an owl treat before it flies away.

She eyes the large white box curiously before she sits down and opens it. She gasps when she sees what's inside. A beautiful silk, emerald dress runs through her fingers as she picks it up and looks at it in awe. A note falls from its folds as she holds the dress up to her body, it will fit perfectly. She bends down and picks it up.

_I've been invited to a party and I need a date. Are you in?_

_-Theo_

_P.S. I saw this dress and knew it would look amazing on you… I hope you'll wear it for me. _

She smiles like a school girl and giddily reply's with a yes back, sending her own owl out after him. With a loud content sigh she falls back onto her bed. Even though Draco broke her heart Theo is slowly piecing it back together.

Tonight she was constantly blushing as he told her about how beautiful he always thought she was when they were in school but he was too shy to talk to her. Even though he works through his fathers company he respects her for trying to make her own way and values her intelligence. He's perfect she thinks to herself. If only Draco could be that way.

X

"Wow." He says as he steps into her flat. "I knew that dress would look good but I never thought it would look that good." He says approvingly as his eyes travel her body.

She smiles at him. "So where is this party we're going to?" she asks as she straps on the matching shoes.

He watches her intently as her body moves around, getting things together. "It's at Daphne Greengrass'." He answers.

She freezes. "What?"

"You know Daphne don't you?"

"Yes, I do…" she says slowly. "I don't think I should go." She says with a shaky voice.

He walks up to her. "What are you talking about? Of course you should. We're all out of school now, I promise they won't bite." He says as he wraps his arms around her pulling her to his chest.

"Is Draco Malfoy going to be there?"

"Probably." He says offhandedly but lets a small smile come to his face when he notices how scared she looks. He hooks a finger under her chin making her look at him. "Don't worry about him. I'll protect you." He kisses her softly.

"I don't think this is a good idea." She says as she steps out of his embrace.

"Come on Ginny." he says with big blues eyes. "You can't leave me hanging. If you feel uncomfortable we'll leave, ok?"

She places her hand in his reluctantly and he apparats them away. There's a small voice in the back of her mind that keeps on screaming at her that this is a terrible idea, but she ignores it.

X

Draco takes a large gulp of the Champaign that's in his hands as he eyes the other guests at the party. Daphne Greengrass puts these annoying parties together once a month. The sons and daughters of the richest and most influential wizards and witches in England always attend and have a hell of a time getting drunk and enjoying themselves without the constant supervision of parents or the media constantly taking pictures of them.

He's standing against the wall of the giant ball room with his fiancée dutifully by his side. She's tapping her foot impatiently against the marble floor and he avoids her eyes.

"Do you want to go mingle?" she asks irritated at his wallflower behavior.

"No." he tells her and takes another gulp finishing his glass.

"Why not? You've been nothing but nasty this past month." She says with a huff as she crosses her arms.

He places his empty glass on a floating tray and picks up another. He can't tell her the truth. He can't tell her he's been nasty because he fucked up and hurt the only person who's ever loved him without needing a reason to. So he says "I don't want to."

She rolls her eyes at him but tries to start another conversation again. "I heard Theo is actually going to show up tonight." She tells him.

"Why do I care what Nott does?" he snaps.

She shrugs her shoulders. "He just usually never wants to come to these things." she starts looking at her manicured fingers. "Daphne says he's brining the most random date."

"I don't care."

"Of course you don't." she snaps earning a glare from him and she backs down under his intense gaze. "I wonder how he hooked up with Ginny Weasley." She says to herself as she looks out over the dance floor.

Draco's eyes blaze. "What did you just say?" he says.

"Ginny Weasley is his date. I was wondering how he managed to hook up with her."

"Theodore Nott is dating Ginny Weasley?" he pushes himself off the wall and stands over her menacingly.

"That's what Daphne said." She eyes him and holds a hint of fear at his changed attitude. "I guess he really likes her. He's been taking her out to the best places all around London." Draco's jaw starts to twitch and he clenches his fists. "I hope you don't cause a scene Draco. I know you're family hates the Weasley's and all that rot but we're all adults now."

He's about to say something when the doors open and Theo and Ginny walk into the room. She looks amazing and he has to close his mouth because it had fallen open at the sight of her. She's wearing this dark green, sleeveless dress that compliments her body wonderfully and falls to her knees. Her wavy red hair is done up in an elegant twist with loose curls falling around to frame her face. Draco's chest clenches as she gives Theodore a nervous smile.

"She cleans up well." Says Astoria from his side. "I think I'll go say hi to them."

She goes to walk away but Draco grabs her. "You will not talk to her." he says. He doesn't know if he's doing it to save Ginny from more pain or himself.

"Don't be a snob now." She says as she brushes his hand away. "Besides she was always nice to me in school."

She begins walking away but Draco grabs her again, this time more painfully. "I said no."

She glares at him. "Don't be a jerk." She says as she tears herself away from him and makes her way to the new couple.

Draco stomps behind her and watches as Ginny smiles and laughs as she talks to the people around her. She covers her mouth to stifle her laughter and a pang of guilt goes through because he knows she's doing that because of what he said. When their eyes meet her face instantly falls and she grabs Theodore's hand. Draco's eyes narrow at this as jealousy and anger burn through him.

"Ginny Weasley, I am surprised to see you here." Says Astoria as she stops and extends her hand.

Ginny takes it with a shaky hand while flicking her eyes nervously to Draco who is currently staring daggers right into her. "I'm surprised too." She says quietly.

Theo notices Draco's hostile glare and puts his arm around Ginny's waist pulling her closer to his body. That doesn't help. "I didn't take you for the type to go slumming, Nott." Says Draco with his eyes still pined on the redhead whose face instantly turns red.

"Grow up Malfoy." Says Theo. "If you knew anything you would know that Ginny's quite the catch." He looks down at her with a warm smile and she smiles back at him.

Another angry bout of jealousy rips through him. He laughs maliciously. "If a blood traitor slut is a catch to you, then I think you've got your priorities messed up." He's angry at her for making him feel so terrible so he's trying to make her feel it as well. It's not as rewarding as he thought it would be to see the hurt look on her face.

She turns up to Theo. "I told you this was a bad idea, we should go." He's not looking at her this time though. He has his narrowed eyes trained on the other blond Slytherin.

"Watch your tongue, Malfoy." He says calmly with a warning tone.

"What are you going to do about it?" replies Draco snidely.

Theo lets go of Ginny and pulls out his wand. Draco pulls his out as well. The men stand silently glaring at one another.

Ginny puts her arm on Theo's. "Come on. Lets go." She turns to Draco. "He's not worth it."

For once Draco has nothing to say. He watches with a heavy heart as Theo puts his wand away and takes her hand, walking out of the ball room.

"You're such a prick." Fumes Astoria by his side. She turns on her heals and storms away from him.

"You have no idea." He says after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco growls in the back of his throat. "What the hell is Nott doing here?" he asks Goyle as Theo walks in the billiard room at Zabini Manor.

Goyle shrugs. "Zabini must have invited him." he answers as he bends down with his pool stick to hit the cue ball. The solid he was aiming for doesn't go in and he swears.

Draco's glare doesn't leave the dark haired man across the room. Blaise walks by him rubbing blue chalk on the end of his stick. "Calm down Malfoy. Weasley isn't with him tonight so there's no reason why you can't be civil." He says making Draco redirect his gaze. "It's your turn anyways."

He studies the table for a few moments before setting up his shot. "Eight ball, corner pocket." He says and then makes his move.

The ball goes in, ending the game and making Crabbe and Goyle cuss out loud as they dig in their pockets. "That will be two hundred dollars gentlemen." Drawls Zabini with an amused smirk on his face. "Anyone else up for a game?" he asks as his eyes shift around the room.

"I'll play." Says Theo with a glass of fire whiskey in his hand as he approaches the pool table. "Hey Dex, do you want to be my partner?" A short man with thick glasses nods his head and walks up to the table. "So, is the wager one hundred dollars each from the losers?" he asks eyeing Draco.

"How about one thousand?" Says Draco through gritted teeth, feeling a very primitive urge to out shine the other man.

Theo raises an eyebrow and sets his drink on the table. "Why don't we make things interesting and make it five thousand?" he retorts.

Draco nods his head and waves his wand setting up the new game. "If you think you can handle it, Nott."

"Don't worry about me Malfoy."

The rest of the people in the room look at each other uncomfortably as the testosterone driven tension between the two males escalates. The game starts up with supreme concentration coming from Draco and Theo. The room is full of a deafening silence.

"So, Nott… How'd you end up with the littlest Weasley anyways?" asks Blaise conversationally as he sinks a ball, no longer able to handle the awkward quietness.

He leans casually against his pool stick. "She works in this little bookstore across from a restaurant I frequent. I started noticing how pretty she's gotten so I asked her out and she said yes. Pretty pureblooded girls are hard to come by now a days."

"Is it her life ambition to work in a rusty old book store?" smirks Dex as he walks around the table.

"No." Draco snaps at him making everyone eye him suspiciously.

"No, it isn't." answers Theo as he watches Draco through narrowed eyes. "She's saving up money for school…. She wants to be a healer."

"So she must be pretty smart then?" says Blaise as he sinks another shot.

A smile comes to Theo's face and Draco grips the table edge tightly. "Yeah, the girl's bloody brilliant. She's constantly reading and I'm pretty sure she knows every healing spell there is. I doubt she even needs to go to school."

"Who fucking cares." Spits Draco tired of hearing someone else praise his girl.

"I do." Says Theo very seriously. He turns to the other guys. "Anyways I'm trying to convince her to go into a private practice after she gets out of school instead of going to St. Mungo's. She could make so much more money that way."

"At least our wives won't have to work a day in their lives." Says Crabbe as he observes from behind the players.

It's Theo's turn and he takes position to take his shot. "I know, that's what I like about her though." He shoots and stands up straight. "She didn't come from a rich family like us, so she's not relying on anyone else for her success. She's doing her own thing. I respect her for that."

"And the fact that she's bloody hot." Laughs Zabini and Draco's jaw twitches.

A lustful smile comes to Theo's face. "Yeah, there's that too and she's not like the harpy's we're around all day. She's real… it's refreashing."

Draco has had enough. "What the hell is wrong with you? She's a disgusting Weasley." He says trying to dissuade him from wanting her in the most childish way possible.

"That's just her last name." Theo smirks. "That's something I can change."

Draco snaps and jumps across the table, tackling Nott to the ground. He pulls back his fist and gets in a few good punches in before the other men in the room drag him off.

Theo jumps up and wipes the blood away from his mouth. "What the fuck Malfoy!?" he yells.

He tears his arms away from his friends that are holding him back and smoothes out his hair and clothes. "I don't have to explain anything to you." He hisses.

"Fine." Theo says as he throws up his hands. "I have to go over to Ginny's anyways. I'll see the rest of you later." He says as he storms out of the room.

"When did you start hating the girl weasel so much?" asks Blaise as he stares at Draco.

"Fuck off." Draco says as he leaves.

X

"Oh my God! What happened to your face?"

Theo stumbles into Ginny's flat clutching the bruised side his face. "Oh, I just had a run in with my favorite blond friend." He says as he falls down onto her couch.

She gets her wand out and kneels in front on him. "Draco did this to you?" she asks as she removes his hand from his swollen cheek to check the damage.

"The one and only." He says but winces when she touches him.

She mutters a few healing charms and his face goes back to normal. He tests it out by moving his jaw around and poking his newly healed skin. "Thanks." He says with a warm smile.

She sits back on her knees. "What happened?"

Theo sighs loudly as he relaxes his body against the back of the couch. "It seems I underestimated the Weasley Malfoy feud." He says tiredly.

Ginny lowers her head and looks at the floor. "He must really hate me." She says softly.

"Hey," he says gently as he sits forward and forces her head up to look at him by placing his hands on the side of her face. "Don't worry about a git like him. I never liked him that much anyways." He adds with a smirk.

They stare at each other for a few moments and then he licks his lips before bending his head down to kiss her. She lets him deepen the kiss, which is so much gentler and smoother then Draco's ever was. He pulls her up closer to his chest by wrapping his arms around his back. Pulling his lips away from hers he brings his head down to her neck. She sighs and brings her hands up to tangle in his hair while turning her head to the side to give him better access.

He stops assaulting her neck and she can feel his warm breath by her ear. "I know we said we'd take things slow." He says huskily in her ear. "but I want you so bad right now."

A shiver goes down her spine as she closes her eyes. A battle is going on in her head. She's not totally over Draco yet but he's determined to make her life hell apparently. He's getting married to another woman. She deserves to be happy and not feel guilty about it. He's the one that messed up and he obviously isn't hurting about it.

She pulls back so he's looking her in the eyes. "Ok." She says. She takes his hand and leads him to the bed room.

He kisses and touches her the whole way there, when they finally reach the bed room he takes a few moments to look at her and a slow smile comes to his face. "You're unlike any girl I've ever met." He says as he runs his hands down her arms. "Did you know that?"

She can do nothing but smile. She's never felt more wanted in her entire life. They slowly remove each others clothes, kissing and exploring as new skin is revealed. He starts walking her to the bed when they're down to only their underwear. He runs his fingers down her ticklish side making her laugh and she promptly covers her mouth with her hand.

"Why do you do that?" he asks gently as he brings his hand up to remove hers. "You have such a beautiful laugh."

I could fall in love with this man she thinks to herself. Ginny runs her hands down his chest until her nervous fingers skim the line of his boxers. He starts kissing her again but they both jump apart when a loud crash noise is heard.

"What was that?" asks Ginny.

"I don't know." He says as he finds his pants and pulls the wand out of his pocket. "Were you expecting anyone to come over?" he asks.

"No." she says and then jumps when she hears the sound of glass being broken.

He grabs her chin and kisses her. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

She brings her clasped hands in front of her chest as she watches him leave the room and close the door behind him. The noise quiets down for a second and then she hears shouting. It sounds like someone falling, hitting the ground with a loud thump. Terror stricken, she haste fully throws on Theo's shirt and runs out, cursing herself for leaving her wand in the living room.

She takes nervous, tentative steps towards the living room but breaks out in a run when she sees Theo lying on the floor unconscious. She bends down beside him and checks his pulse sighing in relief when she feels its steady rhythm. Her eyes snap up to someone's heavy breathing.

"What did you do, Draco?" she asks him silently taking in the wand held firmly in his hand.

His eyes are wild as they glare down at her. "I thought you said you loved me. Call me crazy but I didn't know love consisted of going around and fucking other guys."

She stands up in a fury. "You are engaged, Draco!" she yells. "Obviously it doesn't matter to you what I feel. So go home to your fiancée!"

He charges her making her back up into the wall. His eyes travel her body taking in the black t-shirt that obviously belongs to the other man. "How far did you let him go, huh? Has he been inside you or have you just used your pretty little mouth on him? I know how talented you are with your tongue."

"Leave my flat right now." She says with more bravado then she thought possible. "You gave up all rights to me when you decided I wasn't good enough for you. Now leave me alone." She adds with a push but he grabs her wrists.

"No, I'm not leaving until I get what I want." He says. His eyes blazing and his breath jagged.

"And what's that." She asks against her better judgment.

"You." He answers as he brings his head down for a painful kiss.

She starts pushing at him as he rips the shirt from her body, but her protests die under his strong hands. She screams into his mouth but he doesn't care as he continues to assault her lips. Throwing her down on the floor he falls down on top her, trapping her with his larger body, and removes her bra with a ferocious growl. He bites her neck hard and a small sob escapes her lips.

"Stop it." She pleads.

He stops what he's doing and looks down at her. "Why are you crying?" he barks out.

"I don't want this." She says as she cries. "You're hurting me."

He gets off of her looking shocked and disgusted with himself. Removing his cloak he can't look at her as he hands it to her to cover herself. "Here take this." He says quietly as he walks away from her.

She sits up and watches him with wide eyes as he paces around the room, running his fingers through his hair. He finally stops and looks at her. "What have you done to me?" he asks accusingly. "I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't think properly, I can't work… and it's all because of you." He says defeated. "Everything was fine until you came along but now… I don't know what to do with myself."

She doesn't say anything, she just watches. Waiting for him to strike or do something rash. She also notices that he doesn't apologize for what he's done or take any responsibility. It's all her fault in his mind and that's dangerous.

"You know you're the only person who said they loved me that I actually believed outside of my parents." He confessed to her while looking at her with an odd expression. "You shouldn't be with anyone else… you belong to me and I think I love you Gin…Do you still love me?"

"Yes." She says honestly but can't look him in the eyes.

She hears him sigh in relief. He walks over to her and lifts her up. "Good… now we can put this whole thing behind us and be together again like we use to."

He hugs her to his body and her muscles tense. She doesn't want things to be like they use to. She doesn't want to be his little secret. "Leave." She says again.

He pulls back sharply. "What are you talking about?" he asks searching her face.

"I want you to leave." She says again trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"But I said I loved you." He says like it explains everything and makes it better.

She looks down a Theo before she replies. "I loved you too and look what you did to me…" she says. "I just don't trust you, Draco, and I want you to leave."

"Fine." He hisses and pushes her against the wall before he storms out. "but I'm going to make you regret this." He threatens before slamming the door.

Ginny slides down the wall and hugs her knees to her chest before taking out her wand to repair the damage Draco did.

X

"Some protector I am." Chuckles Theo as he settles into her bed. "I didn't even get a good look at the bloke before he cursed me." He tries to sit up but winces as his head throbs. "I should have just sent you out first."

Ginny sits beside him on the bed and smiles. "Well, I appreciate the effort." She says.

"Did you get a good look at the guy?" he asks her.

She shakes her head and lies. "No, I just saw his back." Theo didn't know that the horrible relationship she was in before was with Draco and she didn't think it would be a good time to explain everything now. "I bet he didn't expect more people in the house and got scared and left."

Theo nods his head and then his eyes look over her body that's wearing his repaired t-shirt. She had stuffed Draco's cloak at the bottom of her closet before she revived him. "I think you look better in that then I do." He jokes he takes her hand and plays with her fingers. "So, Healer Weasley, when do you think I can be up a moving again?"

"It's tough to tell." She says in a mock serious voice. "You may have to stay in bed for months." She teases.

He grabs her wrists and pulls her down on top of him. "As long as I have an agreeable bed partner I think I can handle that." He says with his light eyes dancing with amusement.

She kisses him lightly and he smirks. As she lays in his arms she tries to forget Draco and the crazy look he had in his eyes before he left. A shiver runs down her spine but she convinces herself it's because she's cold.

X

"Draco, not so hard." Winces Astoria painfully as Draco slams into her, making the bed shake. His reply is to just thrust harder and she starts whimpering. "You're hurting me, slow down!"

"Stop talking." He says as he closes his eyes and buries his head in the crook of her neck, wishing she was someone else. When he empties himself in her he says another woman's name.

He collapses on her but she pushes him off swiftly. "What did you just call me?" she hisses.

"Nothing." He says as he turns over, keeping his eye closed.

"Yes. You did. You called me Gin. Who's Gin?!" she screeches as she stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

He cracks his eyes open to glare at her. "Either go to sleep or go home. I don't want to deal with your annoying voice right now." He snaps.

She looks taken aback and her face turns red. Astoria quickly throws on her clothes and heads towards the door. On the way she picks up a crystal vase on the small table against the wall and flings it back at Draco. It crashes just to the right of his head and the glass shards go flying on the bed.

He ignores her like nothing happened so she storms out in a huff. With out opening his eyes he grabs his wand from the bed side table and cleans up the mess. He will get Ginny back no matter what she wants. He's still getting married to Astoria in two days but he refuses to let her go. Jealousy, regret, anger, lust, love, sadness, prejudice, betrayal, hurt, pride, loneliness, hate, denial, are all things that are quickly driving him mad. Ginny Weasley won't know what hit her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Ian sorry I'm late!" says Ginny apologetically as she flies into the store, putting on the uniformed vest over her light blue blouse and straightening her skirt. "My alarm clock didn't go off."

Instead of the usual joking she was use to hearing Ian didn't say anything so she looked over to him as she sets up the cash register by the desk. "Is something wrong?" she asks him as he shuffles his feet uncomfortably and watches her with uneasy eyes.

"Let's go to my office." He says.

She follows him with a nervous feeling in her stomach. Going to his office is never good. She was only ten minutes late this time and it's only ever happened once before! Ian opens the door for her and waits until she steps past him before closing it and taking a seat behind a cheaply made metal desk. She sits across from him chewing on her bottom lip nervously as he shuffles papers around avoiding her gaze.

"Listen Ginny. We're going to have to let you go." He says while staring pointedly at the top of a file of papers.

Her mouth hangs open and her face turns red. "Why?" she asks desperately. She really needs to keep this job she has nearly enough money saved up for tuition for next year. How will she pay her bills and rent? "I won't ever be late again." She adds.

"It's not that… It's just that the store's been bought by a bigger company and they want to cut back on some of the employees." He says finally looking at her.

"But, but there are only three of us who work here. Why do they want to cut back?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know."

She feels like she wants to cry. "Are the other girls getting let go too?" she asks with a shaky voice. He shakes his head to tell her no. She suddenly feels awkward and embarrassed. She doesn't know what to do with her hands so clasps them together on her lap. "Why me then?" she asks. "Beth has only been working here for a week. Doesn't that give me some influence?"

He looks at her sadly. "The new employer specifically asked that you be let go."

Her face is so hot that she thinks she might start steaming. "I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

He shrugs his shoulders again and Ginny finds it highly irritating. "I can't say. You can go home now. Michelle has come in to work your shift."

She stares at her shoes in shock for a little while before slowly standing up. It's like she's in a daze not totally sure what she's doing. She walks to the door but something hits her. She turns back around to Ian who's watching her retreat uncomfortably, while shifting in his chair. "Who bought the store?"

"Malfoy Enterprises, they made an offer that couldn't be turned down. I'm sorry Ginny." he says and looks like he means it.

Tears finally make an appearance in her eyes. Without saying goodbye she walks out of the office and out of the store. Tears are flowing freely down her face as she walks down the road. She can't even bring herself to rant about Draco right now. She's so completely lost. He said that he loved her but the things that he does constantly prove that he doesn't.

She needs to talk to someone. She looks down at her watch. It's nine thirty in the morning, everyone she knows is at work or in class right now. She sighs loudly in defeat and makes her way home to sulk depressingly by herself. When she makes it to her flat she kicks off her shoes, grabs a bottle of alcohol, and goes to her bedroom to sleep away the day and possible week considering the way she feels.

X

"Ginny? Hello Ginny, are you home?" Theo calls as he walks down the hallway to the bed room.

When he showed up she didn't answer the door so he let himself in. She wasn't in the living room or kitchen so that only left one option. He lightly taps on her door. "Ginny, are you in there? We had a date tonight, remember?"

She makes a weird grunt sound from the other side of the door and eyeing it curiously he turns the handle.

Ginny's huddled under the covers so only the top of her red hair is visible. He surveys the rest of the room and takes in the messed up state of things. Her work vest and an empty glass of liquor hold the honor of being placed beside her on the floor with her wand. He takes a few worried steps to her and pulls back the covers seeing that she's still in the blouse and pencil skirt that she normally wears to work.

She scowls at him as she yanks the covers back and to her annoyance he laughs. "Bad day?"

"You have no idea." She groans as she turns her back on him. "I'm sorry about the date." She adds as an after thought.

He ignores her apology and removes his shoes. Pulling back the covers again and slides in behind her. "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asks while removing some hair off of her shoulder and placing his hand on her hip.

She's quiet so long that he thinks she might have fallen asleep but then he hears a little sob come out of her throat. Concerned, he puts a little pressure on her shoulder so she has to turn on her back to face him. She has her eyes closed and her lower lip is trembling slightly. Tears are trailing down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks softly while wiping away tears with his fingers.

She takes a long sniff before she answers. "I was fired from my job today."

"Why? What happened?"

"I-I don't know." She cries as she turns her body and buries her face in his chest. She doesn't want to talk about Draco right now. It hurts too much. Not only is he successfully ruining her life but he was also married today. Around the same time she was drinking her life away in her bedroom. "What am I going to do?" she asks muffled against him.

"It's ok.. we can go find you a new job. This is nothing that can't be fixed." He answers while rubbing his hands up and down her back soothingly.

"I was going to apply to the Healer University for this fall… but I can't now because I have to dip into my college fund to pay rent and bills and I don't want to move back in with my parents. Everything is so messed up!"

He kisses her forehead. "I want you to still send in your school application. You don't have to worry about anything."

Her cries die down and he moves some of her thick hair back to see that she's fallen asleep. He lays his head back on the pillow and holds her a little tighter to his body.

When Ginny wakes up in the morning she's instantly cold and realizes it's because Theo is no longer in the bed holding her. She groans when she sits up from the massive hangover that's slamming into her brain. Looking down to the place where Theo was she notices a yellow daffodil has been placed on the pillow. Even through the pain she smiles and picks it up, bringing it to her nose so she can smell it. He remembered they were her favorite flowers.

Her face falls when she remembers she has to pay rent today so she reluctantly gets out of bed to shower and dress. Once she's ready she retrieves the shoe box under the bed and removes the money that she had withdrawn from Gringotts earlier in the week. Placing it in a small bag she locks up the door and walks to the landlord's office. She lightly raps on the door and can hear the patter of footsteps approach.

Mr. Riley answers with a pipe sticking out of his mouth, that's barely visible under his bushy gray mustache. "Miss Weasley." He greets her.

"Hi, Mr. Riley." She takes the bag out and hands it to him. "Here's my rent."

He eyes her suspiciously. "What are you talking about girl?" he asks with a puff of his pipe, sending purple smoke in the air.

Her eyebrows furrow. "Isn't today rent day?" she asks uncertainly, afraid she made a mistake.

"Yes, but you already paid." He says as he walks to a filing cabinet and opens it. He pulls out a file. "In fact you're paid for in advance for the next four months. Do you want me to add this on as well?" He asks weighing the money bag his hands.

She's confused. "Umm… who paid it?" she asks uncertainly.

"Some nice fellow, kind of tall, with brown hair and expensive clothes. He said he was your boyfriend." He says as he looks at her questionably. "He said you wouldn't mind."

Theo. She smiles widely at Mr. Riley. "Yeah, just add that on for another month." She says and leaves the room with a bounce in her step.

X

"Draco, it is our wedding, so do you think you could actually pretend to be interested in me." Says Astoria, while sending fake smiles to all of the people in the reception room.

"You're just a trophy wife, dear. Everyone knows that." He says snidely before nodding his head at one of the guest. Not much of a trophy wife if I don't feel like I won anything thinks Draco to himself.

He sits down in the chair at the main banquet table and picks up his fork as the food appears. He chews his food wondering how Ginny's doing after being fired today. It was low but he knows he has to do something to get her back to him and the only thing he's come up with is ruining her life so she's desperate and has to come to him. No one said he wasn't a jerk. Nott is his only real obstacle. He narrows his eyes at the thought of him; he just might kill him one day. No one touches Draco's things.

Ginny doesn't know what's good for her that's why he has to do these things. He's already set up a room in his home for her so he can have her all to himself whenever he wants. Everything would be so much easier if she would have just agreed in the first place. He has never told a girl that he loved her and then she rejected him. She needs this, he thinks to himself, she needs to learn she can't play with my emotions like that.

He feels a nudge in his side. "I was talking to you." Astoria hisses. "We have to dance. Come one." She grabs his hand and drags him to the dance floor where all of the guests are watching. The music plays and they start dancing. "So are you going to tell me who she is?"

His head snaps down to hers. " What are you talking about?"

"This other woman?" he says. "I'm not an idiot. I've known you've been seeing someone for a while now. Things obviously haven't been going well judging by the way you've been acting."

He spins her. "If you've known I've been with someone else then I wonder why you haven't said anything before." He says.

She shrugs. "Since I haven't seen her out with you and you never broke up with me I figured you didn't want people to know about her so she wasn't a threat." She looks him in the eyes. "I don't mind you seeing other woman Draco but don't dare let anyone else know. I won't tolerate the embarrassment. You are my husband now, after all."

"You, my darling wife, don't get to tell me what to do." He says in a low dangerous voice.

"and never question me about what I do outside of our marriage again."

She nods her head and casts her eyes down. Draco may be rich, handsome, and influential but now she's seriously thinking she might have made a mistake marrying him. Their parents practically forced this on them… but she could have said no. She feels bad for whatever woman has been putting him in this terrible mood. Draco doesn't take things like this lightly.

X

Ginny quickly unties the letter from the official looking owl. She turns it nervously over in her fingers once she sees the University seal on it. She had done what Theo said and turned in her application two weeks ago. That man is positively perfect. She had tried to pay him back for all of the money he's spent on her but he refuses and tells her she can pay him back with her company and kisses. It's hard to believe one person can be so perfect. She keeps on waiting for him to turn into some kind of monster like Draco did but she doesn't like to think about that

She finally breaks down and tears open the envelope. She takes a deep, shaky breath as she takes out the paper and unfolds it. Her eyes quickly scan the top of the letter.

_To Ginervra Weasley, _

_Thank you for applying to the Magical Healer University but we regret to inform you that we can't accept you for this coming school term… _

She can't read the rest because she dropped the letter. I don't understand she thinks to herself. I was head girl my last year at Hogwarts so I know my grades were acceptable. I turned in everything that I needed to, plus two letters of recommendation from Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. This has to be a mistake!

With determination she floo's to the University's administration office. After demanding to talk to a person that can tell her why she wasn't accepted she was ushered into a blue waiting room. Someone calls her name and she follows them. She sits down in one of the small offices and waits for the woman to pull out her file.

"Ah, here it is. Okay, let me see… Ginevra Weasley… perfect grade point average, good attendance record, perfect letters of recommendation. I don't see why you weren't accepted." She says while smiling up at Ginny. She moves some more papers around and her nose scrunches up when she comes across a piece of scarlet red paper. She looks up at Ginny uneasy. "This must be why."

She cranes her neck to take a look at the letter. "What is it?" she asks.

"It's a letter of complaint from one of the schools main financial benefactors."

Ginny's heart stops and she grinds her teeth. "Is this main benefactor Draco Malfoy?" she asks sharply.

The woman gives her an affirmative look but says. "I can't release that information. I'm terribly sorry."

Ginny clenches her fists so hard that the skin underneath her fingernails breaks. She hates Draco more then anything in the world right now. He knew this was her main dream and she can't practice unless she has a degree from this school. She stands up and stomps out of the office with blind fury and angry tears in her eyes. Instead of flooing home she floo's to Malfoy Enterprises. Sure that Draco will be at work.

X

"How could you?" she asks him without preamble. She busted through his office door and totally ignored his long legged secretary that chased in after her.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Malfoy. She just ran in here, I couldn't stop her." the blonde secretary says breathlessly.

He waves a hand without looking up from the papers on his desk. "It's alright Diane, close the door on your way out."

Ginny watches her leave and once the door is closed she places her hands on her hips and glares at the blonde in front of her. He still doesn't look up. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He says with a bored voice as he finally looks up and sits back in his chair. He crosses his legs and props them up on the table.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" she yells. "You got me fired from my job and made sure I didn't get into the school I wanted. Why are you doing this to me!?"

He drops his legs to the floor and they land with a loud thump. He sits forward with his hands on the desk and narrows his eyes at her. "You know why."

"Just because I don't want to be your little mistress?" she gives him a disgusted look. "You are insane."

"You're probably right." He says casually. Standing and walking around to the front of the desk. "but everything will be fine again if you do what I want."

She snorts out loud and crosses her arms. Her eyes travel down to the gold wedding ring on his finger. "If you want me so bad Draco Malfoy you shouldn't have married someone else. If you loved me you wouldn't have done these terrible things to me. Hell, if you even moderately liked me you wouldn't try to hurt me as much as you do."

He looks down at his ring as well. "You know my reasoning." He answers.

"Right, how could I forget the long list of insults you chose to spew at me while trying to convince me to be your whore. You know, Theodore is in the same boat as you, rich family and all, but he doesn't seem to have any problems with me. In fact he seems to like me very much."

His eyes flash and he takes menacing steps towards her. "You will not speak of him in my presence again."

"He's my boyfriend Draco." She says taking slight pleasure in the pain and fury in his eyes. "and he's so much better then you."

He pushes her roughly and she stumbles back. Catching her self on the edge of a chair. Her eyes widen a little in fear but she keeps her face brave. He turns his back on her swears loudly.

Taking a few deeps breaths to calm himself he finally speaks. "I've set up a room for you at the Manor you can move in by the end of the month."

"Did you not listen to anything I've been saying?" she asks "I'm not doing this, I'm not going to be with you anymore, you're not going to use me to cheat on your wife. I deserve better then that." She watches him fume for a few seconds. "I deserve better then you." She says quietly.

He spins around and starts stalking towards her again. "If you don't accept then I'll make it so no one will ever hire you again. I'll ruin you and your pathetic little family. Do you want that?" he hisses. She looks down at the ground trying to stop from crying, she doesn't want to cry in front of him. His eyes soften when he sees her looking so sad. "I'll take good care of you, Gin." He says softy running a finger down her cheek. "I can't go another day with out having you. Don't you understand that?"

He watches her lips and then bends down to claim them. She tenses at first but her body and heart remember how she used to love him when he kissed her. She starts to melt into his arms. He deepens the kiss by bringing his arms around her waist and pulling her to his chest.

He pulls back. "See, you want this too. We fit." He whispers against her lips and kisses her once more. She finally comes to her senses when his hand travels under her shirt.

Injustice screams in her head and she clenches her jaw, narrowing her eyes. She pushes at his chest making him back off. "I should never have gotten involved with you." She tears away from him and runs out the door. With a growl he takes out his wand and starts destroying things in the room feeling satisfied when everything breaks.

X

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Ginny?" Theo asks as they walk hand and hand down the side walk.

She gives him a tight smile. "Yes, I'm fine." She lies. It's been two days since the thing with Draco and she can barely sleep at night. She is thoroughly convinced he has gone off the deep end.

He smiles at her and squeezes her hand. "Ok. Do you want to go into the new Quidditch store that just opened up? I hear it's pretty awesome."

A real smile comes to her face this time and she nods her head. He pulls her into the new store that has athletic paraphernalia hanging all over the walls in the colors of all the different professional teams. Faceless mannequins are walking around the store modeling new Quidditch gear with new broom sticks in their hands. The couple walks around the store and they stop in front a selection of brooms.

"Aw, are those kid brooms." Says Ginny as she points to little toddler size broom sticks.

Theo comes up behind and wraps his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Look's like it."

Her eyes travel to a picture under the display of a little blond boy flying one of the brooms around close to the ground, giggling like mad. "That little boy is so cute." She says with smile forgetting all of her troubles and leaning back into Theo's chest.

"Yes, well I'm sure you're going to have adorable children." He says into her ear making her blush.

"I should hope so I want at least five so the odds of a couple of them coming out attractive are looking good, right." She teases.

He kisses the side of her neck. "That sounds about right." He says as he hugs her a little tighter. "I've always wanted a big family." He says seriously.

She swallows hard at what he's implying and is about to turn around when she hears an angry voice.

"Nott," the couple quickly turns around and are faced with a very angry looking Draco Malfoy and his dark haired wife who is looking slightly puzzled at her husbands out burst. "I want to talk to you out side for a moment." He says dangerously calm.

Theo nods his head and goes to follow Draco out of the store but Ginny grabs his arm. "Don't go." She says lightly so Draco doesn't hear.

He smiles at her. "It will be fine." He kisses her cheek and then follows him outside.

Clouds have come out to cover the sun and Draco ignores the rain as it starts barreling down on him. Theo walks up behind with his hands in his pockets.

"What is this about Malfoy."

Draco cracks his neck and glares at the other man through the rain. "I want you to stay away from Ginny Weasley."

Theo rolls his eyes. "Get over it. We're together. It's not a big deal… like it's any of your business anyways."

Theo turns away from him but Draco grabs his collar and pulls him back into an empty alley way. Theo's eyes flare with anger as he pulls away from Draco and they begin fighting. The muggle way, with punches and kicks. Theo punches Draco in the face making his nose bleed so Draco brings his knee up to his stomach causing Theo to stumble back. The rain is splashing down cleaning away the mud and the blood as they roll around on the ground trying to hurt each other. They both end up on their feet again breathing heavily and staring daggers into one another.

"What is your deal, Malfoy?" asks Theo as he spits out some blood. "Ginny never did anything to you."

Draco charges him and holds him against the wall. "Stay away from her." he hisses. "She's mine."

For a moment he looks confused and then his eyes light with realization. "It was you." He says disbelieving. "You're that fucking bastard who broke her heart."

Theo starts laughing earning him another punch, forcing his head to the side. He spins his face around again to glare at the blond. "You fucked up Draco. You'll never have her again, she doesn't want you anymore." He spits some blood in his face and a twisted smile comes to his lips. "You're an idiot. You've lost her and you've got no one to blame but yourself."

Draco's anger escalates again so he pulls back and punches him in the stomach repeatedly until he falls to the ground. He takes out his wand and points it at Theo who is too occupied with coughing up blood to care. "If you ever touch her, or even talk to her again I will kill you." He says in total seriousness before storming off.

X

The women stand awkwardly beside each other waiting for the men to return. They haven't spoken but they keep staring at each other from the corners of their eyes. When Ginny looks at the brunette beside her she carefully analyzes everything about her. This perfect girl is everything that she isn't and everything Draco wants in a wife. Astoria on the other hand watches Ginny sympathetically, after having put the puzzle pieces together. She knows Ginny must be this other woman that has Draco in a rage. This must be the woman Draco loves but couldn't have, making him into this beast.

They are brought out of their thoughts when Draco bursts through the doors and steps towards them. They both gasp at his appearance. He's completely drenched from the rain and his blond hair is matted to his forehead in a messy heap. He has red scratches on his face and blood running freely down his nose. His once perfect clothes are now covered in mud and in his hand is his wand. Ginny pales at the sight.

He grabs Astoria's arm roughly. "We're leaving." He says.

"Where's Theo?" asks Ginny, she's terrified for him.

He sneers at her. "What did I tell you about talking about him in front of me?"

"What did you do!?" she yells causing the people in store to stop and stare.

He walks up to her and grabs her wrists making her flinch. Astoria watches the scene helplessly from behind. He bends down and whispers in her ear so no one can hear him. "I expect you in my home, in my bed, by the end of the week."

He leaves with his wife in tow. Ginny stares at the dirt trail he left behind her whole body shaking violently. She finally snaps out of her daze and runs outside. She finds Theo in a dark alley way bleeding profusely and mumbling incoherently. She apperates them both to St. Mungo's and as she sits in the waiting room waiting for the Medi-wizard she can't help but feel like it's the end of the world, her world… What will she do?


	5. Chapter 5

"He can't really stop every one from hiring you." Says Theo as he sits up in the hospital bed. "If worse comes to worse you could always come and work for me." He says as she curls up in bed beside him.

"But I've always wanted to be a healer and if I can't get into school that will never happen." She says.

He kisses the top of her head. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out. Draco is nothing but a spoiled brat. This will all pass soon.

She wishes she believed him. Theo has been in hospital for two days with a broken nose and three broken ribs. They've been keeping him longer to make sure there is no internal damage… Draco really did a number on him. She closes her eyes against his chest wishing that she met him before all this stuff with Draco.

"You don't have to give into him Ginny. He can't have everything he wants." He reassures her.

She sits up, kisses him goodbye, and promises to come see him tomorrow. She has to go see her parents today after receiving an angry letter from her mother yesterday scolding her for not coming to visit them more often. She apparates outside of her childhood home and looks at it longingly before stepping onto the porch and knocking on the door.

Mrs. Weasley opens it. "Ginny! Why did you knock you silly girl?" She pulls her into a tight hug. "This is still your home even if you insist on living in that little flat."

Ginny rolls her eyes at her mother's behavior and takes a seat at the kitchen table as her mother bustles around and makes her a cup of tea.

"So how are things going?" she asks as she pours the liquid into a small blue cup.

Ginny gives a fake smile not wanting to dive into details about her depressing life. "They're fine." She says while she accepts the tea from her mother.

"Are you sure? We haven't heard from you for a while and you're looking a little pale. Are you sick?" she asks as she brings her hand up to Ginny's forehead.

She bats it away. "No I'm fine really." She answers. "How are things going on around here?" she asks trying to divert attention away from herself.

"Oh, perfectly fine. Your father is driving me crazy with all the muggle things he keeps dragging into the house. With out you kids to talk to he does nothing but pester me."

Ginny laughs at her father's behavior, being able to picture in her mind her father chasing her mother around kitchen trying to get her to look at a calculator or something like that.

"Poor, Dad." She says as she takes a drink of her tea.

"Hmmf, poor me is more like it." She says and is about to say something else but the front door opens and Mr. Weasley comes in looking a mix between angry and sad.

"What's wrong, dear?" asks Molly as she stands from her chair and goes to Arthur who slumps into a seat with out removing his hat or cloak.

He brings his hands up and rubs his face. "I can't believe it." He says lightly.

"What is it?" asks Molly as she grabs his hand. Ginny watches the conversation from her seat with a worried expression.

"I've lost my job." He says finally. "I don't know what we're going to do." Ginny drops her cup, landing in a clatter on the old worn table her fathers eyes snap to hers. "Oh, Ginny I didn't know you were here." He says with a forced smile.

"What happened?" she asks with a bad feeling in her gut. "Why did you lose your job?"

Her father smiles again. "It's nothing you need to worry about Gin-bug." He stands up. "I think I'm going to go lay down for a while." He says and walks to the stairs taking them slowly one by one.

Mrs. Weasley watches him go with concern laced in her eyes. She turns to Ginny. "I better go see to him."

Ginny stands and gives her mom a hug. "I should go." She says against her mother's hair.

"Yes, honey, of course." Molly pulls back and gives her a small smile. "Do you mind not telling your brothers about this? I'm sure your father doesn't want them to know until he's got it all sorted out."

"Of course." She replies and leaves the house.

When she gets home she falls down in the middle of her living room having no doubt how her dad lost his job. How far is Draco willing to go until she finally breaks? Is she willing to find out? Something on the table catches her attention and she crawls over to it. Picking it up she finds that it's a letter… a letter from Draco. She opens it nervously, not really wanting to know what it has to say.

_-Tell him that you don't want him and that you never will see him again. You know who I'm talking about… Do it, and then come to me. I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve that I'm sure you don't want to see. _

She cries out in frustration and tears the letter in her hands until it's shredded into little pieces of paper. She sets it on fire with her wand wishing it was him. She rakes shaky fingers through her hair and tries to think of something to do. He'll never stop. He'll never let her be happy.

Why is he doing this! He has no idea what love is. All he had to do was apologize and not marry that girl and she probably would have taken him back and do whatever he wanted but no, he did this, making him a villain. She scrunches her eyes closed trying to push back the constant headache that she seems to have ever since this whole thing started. She doesn't want anyone else to suffer because of this.

She inhales deeply before grabbing her cloak and going to St. Mungo's. Theo is asleep when she enters the room and she takes a moment to study him before waking him up. He is so handsome with dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin that has the occasional freckle. He's been so good to her, he's everything she's ever wanted in a guy and here she is, having to let him go. She wants to cry again when she thinks of all the things they could have been.

She bites back those thoughts and taps him on the shoulder.

He slowly opens his eyes and smiles when he sees her. "Gin? I thought you were coming by tomorrow. What do I owe this pleasure to?" he asks as he grabs her hand making her sit beside him. She stares at him for a little while before she can bring herself to talk. He knows something wrong he lightly runs his thumb over her hand. "Talk to me." He says.

"Umm, well I was thinking that… we…. Well we shouldn't be together anymore." He sits up and is about to say something but she cuts him off. "Now is a really tough time and I don't think it's a good idea to be involved with anyone."

She can't look at him, it hurts too much. "What are you talking about?" he asks her, "You don't have to worry about Draco, he's not all powerful." He says as he brings his hand up to touch her face but she pulls away.

"It's not about Draco." She says, tears starting to fall down her face. "I just don't think we should be together anymore." She gets up and walks to the window

He gets out of bed and goes up to her. "You don't mean that." He says. She turns away from him and hugs her arms around her body. He wraps his arms around her from behind and a little sob escapes her lips. "I know you don't want this." He says against her ear.

She tears away when she thinks about her family and Draco's threat, "Yes I do." She says. "I don't want to be with you anymore." It breaks her heart to say it but she hopes it's for the best.

He grabs her shoulders, spinning her around, forcing her to look at him. "Then say it to my face." He tells her. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me."

She takes a deep breath before looking up at him. His blue eyes are drowned in confusion and there's a painful expression on his face, she almost can't do it. "I don't want you." She whispers out.

He shakes his head. "You don't mean that, I know you don't. Draco put you up to this… You can't let him do this. Ginny, please listen to me."

"No," she says as she steps away from him again. "Leave me alone. I… I never want to see you again."

"You're lying." He says as he walks up to her again. "You're lying and I know why you're doing it but you don't have to. We can still be together."

"Don't touch me!" she yells as he tries to hold her again. "I don't want to be with you anymore so leave me alone!" She spins around and runs out of the room leaving Theo behind.

He watches her leave with a painful ache in his chest. Draco won't get away with this; he tells himself as he walks back to his bed and calls for a nurse. He can't stay here any longer.

X

Ginny has been standing in front of the door of Malfoy Manor for fifteen minutes. She knows once she steps inside her whole world is going to change and there's no going back. She wipes some tears with the back of her hand as she lightly taps on the door. A house elf answers.

"I'm here to see Draco." She tells it and the little elf bows low before disappearing.

She puts her hands together so they don't shake and she turns around to look out over the front yard. It's well manicured and obviously taken very well care of. Something like bitterness seeps through her. She's good enough to sleep with. She's good enough to love, but she's not good enough to stake claim to any of the splendor of this house.

"I knew you'd see things my way." Says a calm voice from behind her.

She spins around quickly and narrows her eyes at Draco who's casually leaning on the door frame. "I didn't really have much of a choice." She snaps at him.

He smirks. "Right," he rakes his eyes from her head to her toe. "I see you didn't bring anything with you." She shakes her head, she didn't really plan on living here she thought she could talk him out of that minor detail. "No matter," he says with a wave of his hand. "I wanted to buy you a new wardrobe anyways."

He starts walking into the house and she guesses that she's supposed to follow him so reluctantly she steps through the door. She only takes a moment to appreciate the general splendor of the place, which is begrudgingly beautiful, but she would never admit it out loud. She associates this home with Draco and she hates him right now. She can feel him watching her from the corner of his eye but she refuses to acknowledge him as they walk up the grand stair case and down a dark hallway.

He stops in front of a door at the end of the hallway and takes a key from his pocket. "This will be your room." He tells her and she has to resist the urge to smack him for his smugness.

He puts the key in the door and turns it. He ushers her in with his hand on her back when he opens the door. She looks around the room, trying not to be impressed by it's over all beauty. The walls are painted a clean tan color and hold large landscape paintings that pull in the other colors of the room.

Two large windows reside against one wall with heavy blue-green drapes framing them. There's a large bed that takes up a majority of the room with the same blue-green color bed spread and red jeweled pillows. All the furniture, which includes a wardrobe, a vanity, two bed side tables, and a tall dresser are painted white with sparkling gold handles and decorations along the wood. There is a large chandler hanging from the ceiling made of hanging gold globes and crystals. It looks like a room made for a princess.

She walks over to one of the windows and stares out at the back yard. There's a large pond, surrounded by wildflowers, with a large willow tree beside it… it's a good view. Draco steps up behind her and puts his hands on her hips. She has to fight her self not to pull away.

"Do you like it?" he asks as he moves some hair over her shoulder and kisses the back of her neck.

"It is beautiful," she says honestly. "but I won't be staying here." She turns around and faces him, "I want to stay in my own flat."

He studies her face for a few moments. "No." is all he says.

She narrows her eyes. "Yes, I'm agreeing to all this even though it kills me, so I'm not going to live here."

"Yes you are." He says and he turns around and starts walking to the door.

She puts her hands on her hips. "No, I'm not Draco!"

He turns around when he gets to the door and smirks at her. "Yes," he says and eyes her one more time. "You are." He finishes and closes the door.

She runs up to it and turns the handle. It's locked. She tries it again and again eventually breaking down and kicks it hard making her wince and grab her foot. She takes out her wand and tries an unlocking charm. Nothing works so she starts yelling and cursing Draco Malfoy as she starts picking up things in the room and throws them against the door that has her trapped. She runs to the windows and notices they too are locked and unable to break. With a defeated moan she walks back to the door and slumps down against it.

"Are you done throwing your fit?" asks Draco from the other side of the door. She stands up and glares at the wood. "Because if you are I think I'll let you out."

"I hate you Draco Malfoy." She says sharply.

There's a seconds pause on the other side of the door. "Then I think I will leave you in here until you're feeling differently."

She can hear his retreating steps. She closes her eyes and leans her forehead against the door before she talks. "Wait." The foot steps stop. "I'm done." She says.

Footsteps come closer again. "Done what?" he questions lightly.

"I'm done throwing a fit. Now will you open the door?" she asks as she stands up straight.

"No."

She growls. "Draco! Please!" she calls.

"Are you going to stay here?" he asks casually. She bites her lower lip. "Do you promise me that you won't go back to your flat?"

"Yes," she says softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that."

"I said yes!" she yells angry.

She can practically feel him smiling as he unlocks the door. She pulls out her wand and points it at him when he comes into view; this only makes him smile more.

"Your wand won't work against me." He says.

"Why not?"

"Because you're in my home and Malfoy's can only do magic here."

"That's ridiculous." she says thinking that he's bluffing so she tries a spell but nothing happens. Her wand tip glows but nothing shoots out. She lowers her wand and stomps her foot. "This isn't fair!" she says to no one in particular.

He stalks towards her and puts his arms around her pulling her flush against his chest. "I've missed you." He tells her gently. She looks down not wanting to look at him so he hooks his fingers under her chin and forces her to look at him. "Did you miss me?"

She shakes her head no and he laughs. "Now come on, tell the truth. Did you miss me, Gin?"

Might as well give him what he wants… "Yes, I did." She answers and it's partially true. She did miss him but he's been so terrible it was hard to want him.

He kisses her lightly on the mouth. "Did you do what I told you?" he asks against her lips.

"What do you mean?" she asks, thinking she was already doing what he wanted.

"Did you tell Nott that you were through with him?"

Her heart beats painfully and she tries not to cry again remembering what she did. "Yes." Is all she says.

He smirks down at her. "Did he cry?" he asks cruelly.

She pushes his chest and takes a few steps away from him. "No, he didn't but I did. Does that make you feel better?"

He sighs loudly and grabs her again, pulling her to him. "Let me show you how much I've missed you." He says ignoring her question and bringing his lips down to hers.

He walks her over to the bed and gently lays her down. He falls on top of her and starts kissing her neck. She closes her eyes and tries to forget everything that's happened and just focus on him right now.

"Did you have sex with him?" Draco asks as he unbuttons her pants.

She finally opens her eyes and looks at him. "What?"

"Did you have sex with Nott?" he asks very slowly as he makes her lift her hips so he can pull the pants off of her.

She blushes red. After the incident with Draco the night that she and Theo were going to have sex, she couldn't become comfortable enough to try again. "Truthfully?" she asks him.

He stills his movements and looks at her. "Yes, truthfully." He bites out and narrows his eyes.

She debates whether she should lie to him just to make him angry but she knows no good would come from that. She sighs and rests against the pillows. "No, I didn't."

He smiles at her and she wants to punch him. He places kisses up her legs and pulls her shirt up with his hands. She moans when he touches her breasts remembering how good he use to make her feel and how long it's been since someone touched her like this. He sits up on his knees and pulls the shirt over her head. He eyes her body possessively before taking off his shirt a laying back down on top of her.

She closes her eyes when he kisses her again and tries not to feel like a total slut when she bucks her hips against his when he grinds into her. God, she hates him and she hates him for making her want him. They both pull back when a house-elf enters the room.

"Yes?" he snaps at it as he gets up on his hands and knees, trapping Ginny beneath him.

The house-elf looks between the two nervously and then squeaks. "Mistress Astoria says you must come down to the dining room. Her parents are here for diner!" he says and then bows low to the ground.

Draco sighs loudly and Ginny can't help the bitter smile that comes to her face. "Your wife is calling." She says snidely.

He ignores her comment and stands up. He puts his shirt back on and adjusts himself so his obvious arousal isn't showing. Ginny sits up Indian style and looks down at her hands. She knew she had agreed to be his mistress, but now she totally feels like his whore. She looks at him when he touches her cheek.

"I don't love her, Ginevra, and I never will. She doesn't matter to me."

"Apparently neither do I." she says quietly.

"That's not true." He says and bends down to kiss her forehead. "I'll be up later." He says and walks out of the room, closing the door behind it.

She grabs a pillow and lays on her side, pulling it into an embrace. She takes deep breaths trying to deaden the constant pain that she feels. How long will Draco make her stay here? How long does she have to do this? Will he let her go to school or does she have to stay locked away in this room for the rest of her life waiting on him. She bites the edge of the pillow to stop herself from screaming out loud.

X

Astoria and her parents watch him closely as he enters the dining room and takes his seat at the head of the table.

"What took you so long?" asks Astoria as she narrows his eyes at him.

"I had business to attend to, my apologizes." He says as he lays the napkin down over his lap and starts to eat.

"So, Draco," starts Mr. Greengrass and Draco raises his head to look at the old man. "When do you think you and my daughter will be giving us grandchildren?"

Draco gulps loudly but plasters a pleasant smile on his face. "As soon as we can." He says and gives Astoria a fake smile.

Dinner is boring as they make small talk and comment about how wonderful the wedding was. Draco and Astoria walk her parents to the door when they're ready to leave and as soon as they apparate away she turns to him and glares.

"The house elf said you placed another woman in this house."

Draco walks away from her, planning on ravishing said woman as soon as possible. "It doesn't concern you."

"Is it Weasley?" she asks with hands on her hips.

Draco is half way up the stairs and he turns to her and pins her with a deadly glare. "It does not concern you." He repeats. "and if I find out that you've spoken with her or tried to make contact I'll make sure you regret it. Do you understand?"

"I understand." She says flatly and watches as Draco walks the rest of the way up the stairs. Poor Ginny Weasley. She saw the wild look in his eyes when he approached her at the Quidditch store earlier in the week. She thinks she'd melt if Draco ever looked at her like that.

Draco takes out the small silver key and unlocks the door. He felt he had better lock it just in case Ginny changed her mind and tried to leave. When he steps into the room he sees that she's asleep curled against one of the red pillows, still in only her underwear. He smiles at the sight, having waited so long to have her again.

He removes all of his clothes and slides up beside her, he starts kissing her neck and shoulders as his hand wraps around her to touch her through her knickers. She slowly starts to wake up and react to his ministrations, without much thought, by moving her hips harder against his hand. He smirks against her neck as he moves aside the thin cloth and enters her with two fingers.

She moans. "You're so wet for me." He whispers in her ear.

She makes a little whimpering sound in the back of her throat as he pushes her on her back and slides the panties down her legs. She finally opens her eyes as he puts her legs over his shoulder.

"Draco, don't." she says lamely but doesn't try to get away.

"We both want this." He tells her as he lifts her hips and slides in side of her. He pulls out completely and lets her legs fall to his elbows. When he doesn't go back in she brings her hips a little closer to him. "See," he says as he runs his fingers along her sex. "You want this as much as I do... Say that you want this."

She moans as he starts teasing her. "I want this." She says breathlessly, past the point of reason.

"Beg." He says. Her eyes snap to his and she glares, he smiles. "Beg me to fuck you."

She shakes her head no and he raises an eyebrow. "Really?" he says as he lets her legs fall and he dips his head down. He starts licking and sucking her while using his fingers to thrust in and out. She grabs the bed sheets as he brings her close to climax only to stop and start over again, a slow torture.

She clenches her eyes shut hating him a little bit more. "Please." She says softly.

He lefts his head and smirks at her with wet lips. "What was that?"

"Please." She whines again as he crawls above her, holding himself up with his arms, positioning himself at her entrance. "Please."

"Please what, beautiful?"

"Please, fuck me, Draco." She says with all modestly and pride gone.

He smiles before he enters her. When they're both done he collapses on top of her, breathing heavily in her ear. "You'll never forget that you begged me." He says hoarsely in her ear. "You gave yourself to me willingly and you begged…"

She's too tired to push him off so she just turns her head and closes her eyes. He rolls off of her and pulls her against his chest. "Tell me you love me." He says. She doesn't say anything so he holds her a little tighter making her whimper. "Tell me." He says a little more fiercely.

"I love you." She says against his chest too tired to fight him.

"Good." He says.

He's completely crazy she thinks to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Astoria watches from a hidden spot at the top of the stairs as Ginny Weasley stomps to the front door. Her red hair is flowing behind her wildly and her jaw is set in determination. She hesitates a moment before putting her hand on the door knob, eyeing it like she thinks it may bite her.

"Where are you going?" The voice is Draco's and a moment later he steps into view. Astoria moves back a little further into her hiding spot.

Ginny turns around with her hands on her hips, she glares at him. "I'm going to my flat."

Draco shakes his head no and smiles at her. Walking closer to the girl, he wraps his arms around her body bringing her to his chest as he whispers something in her ear. Astoria has never seen Draco look at someone so warmly, or hold a girl the way he is now. Astoria doesn't know if she's jealous or relieved that Draco doesn't show her that type of affection. She's also never seen someone as uncomfortable in such an embrace as the redheaded girl below.

"I have to get some of my things." she responds to whatever he said while trying to pull away. "I don't want to wear these clothes the rest of my life." She hisses. She's obviously irritated with his behavior but Draco doesn't seem fazed.

"I'll buy you new things." he says as he brings his hand up to brush some hair off of her face.

Once again Ginny pulls away but he just holds her closer. Astoria has started to root for her like she's watching some type of play and Ginny's the princess trying to get away from the monster.

She finally gives up fighting and relaxes in his arms with a long sigh. "There are some things you can't buy and I want them." she says looking into his eyes for the first time.

He stays quiet and stares at her for a few moments with his eyes holding an emotion that Astoria never thought was possible from the ice prince. He brings his head down to hers and presses his lips to her mouth. Ginny immediately tenses but after a while she melts into him and starts to respond to his kiss. Like she just remembered an old lover's kiss and can't refuse the temptation to taste it again. Astoria thinks that's probably accurate.

She stands at the top of the stairs watching them unblinkingly as Draco lightly lifts Ginny off her feet in passion, she feels odd. Something isn't right. She feels like the mistress hiding in the shadows while the master and his wife share a tender moment. Anger shoots through her. This isn't fair! She bites the inside of her mouth to stop herself from screaming out. She knows nothing good will come from it, especially considering the mood Draco has been in lately. So she watches. She digs her nails into her palm as he pulls back and lightly kisses her nose.

"I'll go with you." He says and Ginny, still stuck in a daze, agrees.

They leave through the front door together and Astoria stomps to her room in a rage.

X

"I want my job back." She tells him as she sorts through the mail in her living room. "I still have to keep my apartment so I have to pay for it."

"Why do you have to keep it?" he asks her casually while leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. His eyes watch her every movement.

She looks at him. "Because if my parents or brothers ever want to visit me I can't exactly bring them to your house can I?" she asks maliciously, he smirks.

"You've got a point. I'll pay for it."

She almost throws the paper weight that's in her hands at his head but she takes a deep breath before putting it down. "I want my father to get his job back."

"Once I'm sure you're totally… committed. Then I'll make sure that's taken care of." He says while picking some non-existent lint off of his shirt.

"Draco, I'm already doing what you want. You know my families not well off and my parents rely on his pay check. Please, just do that for me." She pleads.

His eyes automatically soften. "Ok," he says. "I will."

She almost smiles at him but stops herself. This is his damn fault in the first place. He doesn't deserve a thanks. She walks down the hallway towards the bedroom and leaves Draco by himself in the living room, staring around in a bored manner.

His eyes flick down to an envelope on the table beside him. It's addressed to Ginny in a quick, manly script. He picks it up then looks down the hallway to make sure Ginny won't be coming out of her room. Opening it quickly, his eyes immediately go to the bottom of the letter to see who it's from. His teeth clench when he sees Theodore Nott's name written there.

"Draco?"

He quickly stuffs the letter in his jacket pocket and walks to her bed room. She's sitting in the middle of the floor with a pile of clothes surrounding her. He stops in the door way and brings his hands up to rest on either side of the door frame. She's looking at a piece of paper in her hands and he can tell she's trying not to cry. He hates it when she cries.

"Yes?"

She looks up to him. "I want to go to school." She says. "I want you to write the Healer University and tell them to accept me for Fall Term." She throws the piece of paper at his feet and he notices it's the letter from the school that told her she had been denied.

"I'll think about it." He says.

She stands up with a red face and glares at him. "I deserve to go to that school! You had no right to interfere!"

He starts laughing. "Calm down, I was only joking." He says as he steps into the room. "I don't want you to be my prisoner; I do want you to have a life."

She snorts loudly. "Right, and locking my in the room yesterday really makes sense… oh and forcing me to live with you doesn't sound like imprisonment either."

"I just want to be close to you." He says seriously and she gives him a disbelieving look. He must be bipolar or something, she thinks to herself. He looks around the room with a smile dawning on his face. "We had a lot of good times in here, didn't we?"

She rolls her eyes and begins stuffing some clothes into a suit case. When she gets to her dresser she pauses to look at all of the framed photos on top. A little sigh leaves her lips when she sees the faces of her friends and family waving at her. They would be so ashamed if they knew what she was doing.

"Do you have any idea how much you're hurting me by making me do this." She says quietly with her back to him.

Draco walks up to her and pulls her against his chest with his head resting on her shoulder. "Do you have any idea how much it would hurt me if you didn't."

She tears away from him and opens a drawer and starts violently pulling things out. "You are so selfish." She says through a clenched jaw trying not to yell.

"Yes, well I can be because I have the power." He says. "Just accept this Gin. We want to be together so this works for both of us."

She glares at him from over her shoulder. "Am I destined to be your whore for the rest of my life? What about me, Draco?" she turns around. "I want to get married; I want to have kids one day. I can't do that if I'm stuck with you!"

"You could have my kids." He says with a sly smile.

She throws a shoe at him. "I'm not having your little Malfoy bastards."

The shoe hits him the shoulder and he narrows his eyes at her. "We're done here." He says as he grabs her suit case and her wrist. He drags her all the way to the door where he apparates them both to Malfoy Manor.

X

"Um… Hi, Hermione?"

Hermione's standing at the entrance of her home with the door wide open, staring blankly at the person on the other side.

"Are you ok?" he asks her with concerned eyes after a few moments of staring and silence.

"What are you doing here?" she blurts out. Not fully understanding why Theodore Nott is standing in her doorway.

He smiles. "I was just wondering if you've seen Ginny at all."

"Ginny Weasley?" she asks stupidly.

"Uh, yeah."

Surprise leaves her and her eyes narrow in suspicion. "Why do you want to know where Ginny is?"

"Well, you see she's my girlfriend. Or she was my girlfriend… I need to talk to her I haven't been able to get a hold of her. She's not at her flat when I go there. I even went to her parent's house and they don't know where she is. So, do you?"

"She never told me she was seeing you." She snaps. Feeling a little hurt, if Ginny really was seeing this other Slytherin why she wouldn't tell her about it.

Theo rubs the back of his neck tiredly. "I know she didn't tell you. She was so embarrassed about what Draco did to her that she didn't want to tell anyone just yet."

"Uh huh." She says still suspicious of the other man.

"Look, I'm not here to convince you of anything I just want to know where she is."

She watches him for a few moments before she decides he's genuine. "I actually don't know where she is. I haven't talked to her for a few days."

"Damn." He says under his breath clenches his jaw.

"Why?" she asks worriedly. "Do you think something's wrong?"

"Do you know anything about her relationship with Malfoy?"

"Yes…"

"Let me in." he says. "We've got to talk."

X

"You can go anywhere around the house but Astoria's room." He says as he gives her the tour of the Manor. She didn't want to go but he insisted.

"Speaking of your wife." She says, stressing the word wife. "How does she feel about all this?"

"It doesn't matter what she thinks." He says offhandedly as he opens thick double doors the lead into yet another large sitting room.

"You're a terrible person."

"No I'm not." He says as he turns to her. "I was just backed up into a corner."

"What do you think you've done to me?"

"I'm forcing you to realize what's best for both of us. You'll thank me in the long run"

Or kill you she thinks to herself.

He's so frustrating her mind screams. She doesn't have the strength to fight him on that point anymore so she straightens her back and walks quickly a head of him. After she walks out of the room she realizes she doesn't know where she's going so she stops and crosses her arms in an annoyed gesture. He walks close to her laughing.

"Don't want to get lost, now do you?" he teases her but she glares. She glares at him all the time now it seems. "I like this dress on you." He says as he walks by her and tugs the bottom of her skirt.

"You would because you bought it." She says tightly. Having finally worn the stupid dress after he constantly told her he would like to see her in it.

It's a red summer dress with a tight top and flowing skirt that stops just above her knees. The straps are two dark red ribbons that tie in a bow at her shoulders. It's pretty but she hates it because he got it for her.

He smiles and runs his fingers along her neck and clavicle. He's eyeing me like I'm a toy she thinks. He removes his hands and replaces his lips, kissing her where his fingers left off. Reluctantly she moans when he sucks her pulse and he takes that a cue to back her up against the wall.

"Wait." She says breathlessly as his hands start to creep up her dress. "What if Astoria sees us?" He shrugs and starts to kiss her, she pulls back making him narrow his eyes. "It's bad enough that I'm here, Draco. It probably hurts her to know that you're with another woman… I know it hurts me." She finishes quietly.

He sighs and puts his hands on either side of her head against the wall. "You don't understand my marriage. It's one of appearance and convenience. She won't care if she sees me fuck you on the dining room table let alone in a back hallway."

"Don't be crude." She snaps. Disgusted at the way he's talking.

He kisses her lips and moves his head so his mouth his breathing on her ear. "If it bothers you then we can go upstairs." He nips her ear lobe and takes her hand leading the way.

When they reach the hallway to her room Ginny stops in her tracks. Astoria does the same just five feet away from them. Draco seems altogether unconcerned as he continues to tug on Ginny's hand. Walking past his dark haired wife without so much as a glance. Ginny gives the other woman an apologetic look and is surprised when it's returned. When they reach the bed room he closes the door. It's then that Astoria releases the breath she'd been holding and unclenches her fists. I hate him she thinks as she goes to her room.

After a while, back in Ginny's room, Draco collapses on top of her with a satisfied smile. "I will never get tired of the way you feel." He says huskily in her ear.

She can't resist running her hands up and down his back. "I need you to put a contraceptive charm on me." She tells him tiredly.

He raises his head. "Why?" he asks her genuinely confused.

"I haven't taken a birth control potion this month and my wand doesn't work here so you need to do it."

"You don't want to carry my child?" he asks clearly amused.

She pushes him off of her. "It's not funny. Just do it, please."

Still smiling he picks up his wand from the bed side table and points it to her stomach. He hesitates a moment with something she doesn't trust sparkling behind his gray eyes. Then he mutters a spell and his wand tip glows.

He pulls her on top of him. "Let's take a nap."

X

"So you think she's with him?"

"Yes." Says Theo. "She didn't tell me the whole story but I know he was trying to mess her life up, and he wouldn't do that with out a really good reason, unless he got something out of it. When he confronted me it was clear that he still wanted her."

"But why?" Hermione asks. "He was the one who cheated on her and went off to marry someone else."

He shrugs. "He wanted a society wife and he wants Ginny too. He's such a spoiled prat that he thinks he can have everything he wants."

"Did he blackmail her into it?"

Theo eyes the brown haired woman sitting opposite him. "Knowing Malfoy… Yes, probably."

"What should we do then?"

Now it's Theo's turn to smirk. "Give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Is that even possible?"

"He's not the only one with money."

X

"What did you just say?" growls Draco. Stilling Ginny's movements with his hands on her hips.

"I don't know." She says breathlessly gripping his shoulders in need as she tries to move her hips against him again but he digs his fingernails into her and flips them so he's on top.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" he hisses.

"Draco, I called you Draco." She says as she tries to kiss him.

His pulls out of her and jumps off of bed. "You just called me Theo, you little bitch."

She's starting to come down from her daze and covers her body with the sheet as she sits up. "No, I didn't." she says as she pushes some of her sweaty hair out of her face.

"Yes, you did!" he yells as he starts to pace back and forth, fully nude. "Were you thinking of him when I was inside you?! Where you pretending he was me!?" he screams at her.

She's starting to become afraid of him. "I promise I wasn't." she says as she stands up. "I didn't even know what I was saying."

He walks over to her with a fury in his eyes and pushes her on the bed. "You stupid slut!"

"Calm down Draco." She says trying to keep her voice level. She thinks he might hurt her if he gets any more agitated.

"How could you call me that fucking name!? You told me you didn't sleep with him, you lied to me you cunt!"

"I didn't lie to you." She gets up to him and puts her hand on his arm trying to calm him down. "He never touched me like that."

He rips his arms from her and she stumbles back, tripping on the sheet that's covering her and falling to the ground. He looks down at her with hurt and anger clear in his eyes. He runs his fingers through his hair and pulls on his trousers. She doesn't move off the floor as she watches him zip and buckle his pants.

He goes to the door. "You will forget about him." he says and slams the door behind him.

After a while of frozen shock she gets up and turns the handle… It's locked.


	7. Chapter 7

"Look at me." He demands. "You're going to know it's me that's doing this to you. I'm the one making you feel this way."

She opens her eyes and watches his face as he enters her. She doesn't close them or try to look away as he starts to move inside of her. She digs her fingers into his hair and pulls his blond locks in her hands. He seems to like it and with a groan he starts moving faster. When she looks into his silver eyes, eyes she thought she loved, she feels a little guilty that she called him another name the last time they did this.

"What's my name?" he asks her between thrusts.

"Draco." She moans knowing why he's asking. His ego must be terribly bruised.

"Say it again."

She bites his ear lobe when a sizzling sensation runs through her body. "Draco…" she says in a voice that's between a gasp and a moan.

He pushes up on his hands and looks down at her. "Scream it."

His voice leaves no room for argument so she grips his shoulders and meets his thrusts with her own hips. She ends up screaming his name until she's hoarse.

He falls on top of her when he's finished and breathes heavily in her ear. Her breath is short and her face is flushed as she traces patterns on his back. "Will you unlock the door?" she asks him, figuring now is the best time to ask. He hasn't let her out in two days.

With a sigh he gets up and starts getting dressed. She pouts at his back. "Draco, please unlock the door. You can't keep me in here forever."

He pulls a shirt over his head and bends down, placing a kiss on her frowning lips. "I'll be back later." He says.

She stands up and wraps the sheet around her body. "You can't do this to me!" she yells her anger getting the better of her. "You said you didn't want me to be a prisoner!"

He turns to her. "That was before you decided to ruin everything."

What the hell. "I ruined everything!?"

He nods his head totally committed to his deformed idea. "Yes, do you think I would just let you run around and go back to Nott? I'm not stupid, I know that's what you want to do now, but I won't allow it." He walks over to the door and places his hand on the knob. "Do you have any idea how bad that hurt me?" He hisses over his shoulder.

Good, she thinks to herself. He deserves to hurt after everything he's done to her. She crosses her arms and sits back on the bed. He's so selfish, he only cares about himself. "Fine, "she says. "Leave, I'm sure I'll see you later, after all I have no where to go."

He shoots her a pained look and her heart melts. Damn him for playing with her emotions. She stands up and walks over to him and he quickly turns away. When she was hurting he didn't seem to mind our care…but then again she's not like him. She can't forget that she loves him no matter how hateful he's being. She puts her hand on his back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She says trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice… he should be apologizing, not her.

He sighs. "I know… that's what makes it worse."

"I don't want us to fight anymore. I don't want to hate you Draco. So will you please just let me go home?"

Something flashes in his eyes when he looks at her and his eyebrows furrow angrily. He leaves and slams the door behind him. Ginny sighs loudly as she bangs her head against the locked door. This is hopeless.

X

Astoria hears quiet sobs as she walks down the hallway of Malfoy Manor. She fiddles with the edge of her shirt deciding what she should do. She knows Ginny's in that room and she knows Draco would be mad if she talked to her. He just stormed out of the house and hour ago going God knows where in a fit of rage. She hears another sad cry so she slowly edges up to the door frame.

"Ginny?"

All noise on the other side of the door stops. "Who's there?" she asks with a voice thick with tears.

"It's Astoria. Are you alright?"

She hears some feet shuffling and the shadow moving from underneath the door. "Can you unlock the door?" Ginny asks in a soft voice.

Astoria turns the handle to clarify that it's locked and then she takes out her wand, that doesn't work either. "Can't you open in from in there?" she asks knowing doors only lock from the inside.

"No, Draco has the key."

Anger shoots through her at that name and she narrows her eyes at the door because of the situation he's put them in."I'm sorry Ginny; I don't know how to open it then."

"It's okay." She answers with renewed tears.

Astoria looks down at the floor suddenly feeling sympathy for the other woman. "Maybe I could check his room… the key may be in there."

"Oh, thank you!" she says with renewed hope.

The brown haired woman walks all the way to Draco's room and hesitates before she goes in. She's not supposed to go in there unless she's personally invited by Draco and he hasn't asked for her since Ginny' been in the house. She almost turns away when she remembers Ginny Weasley's sad voice from before so with a new sense of courage she opens the door.

Draco's room is decorated in dark colors and expensive fabrics. Silk hangings and greens sheets cover his gothic style four poster bed and with light steps she walks up to the bed side table. She's seen him put keys in the drawer there before. When she opens it she notices four silver keys and she has no idea if one of them, if any, will open the door to Ginny so she takes them all and walks back to the other room.

Ginny's waiting patiently by the door when she returns and stands up straight when she hears keys being messed with.

"Did you get it?" she asks.

Astoria frowns at the four keys. "Um, I don't know. I have a few here… one of them may work."

Ginny crosses her fingers as she hears the other woman try the keys. Her hope seems to fade a little bit when the first three don't work but the last turns with click noise and the door opens to reveal a very uneasy looking Astoria. Ginny jumps and runs to embrace the other woman tightly.

"Thank you so much!" she says and runs over to the wardrobe pulling out clothes and dropping them on the floor to pack later.

"Are you going to leave?" Astoria asks her as she looks around the room. Draco must have had this room redone. Her eyes widen a little; he's going to be so mad if he knew she helped Ginny. Her posture becomes rigid waiting for her response.

Ginny stops moving and stares blankly into the wardrobe. What am I thinking? I can't leave, she says to herself. "No," she answers quietly, tears prickling her eyes again.

Astoria lets out a relieved breath.

"I can't leave." Ginny continues. Speaking more to herself now. "He'll just do the same thing he did before." She falls to the floor and sits Indian style while staring into the hollow darkness of the wardrobe before her.

"What are you going to do now?" Astoria asks timidly. Torn between wanting to help her and not wanting to anger Draco.

Ginny shakes her head. "Nothing…" She slumps her shoulders and looks at her hands. "Will you lock the door on your way out?"

She almost says something as she stands up but thinks better of it. Before she closes the door she turns around and looks at Ginny who's lost in her own miserable thoughts. She's never been gladder that Draco doesn't love her. Obviously he doesn't know how.

X

"Get out of my office." Spits Draco as he walks into the room and towards his desk.

Theo's response is to lift his feet up on the desk in front of him and relax his body further into the chair.

When Draco walks past him he hits his legs so they fall to the ground. "Leave."

"Is Ginny at your house?" Theo asks watching Draco's expression closely as he takes his seat.

"What's it to you?"

Theo shrugs. "Just wondering." He says lightly. "Oh, I managed to steal the Klaus account." He says conversationally.

Draco narrows his eyes. "That's a million dollar account, Nott, and your company doesn't deal in manufacturing."

Theo shrugs again. "It does now. In fact I'm trying to take the company in a whole new direction."

"Oh, and what direction is that?" Draco asks spitefully. Obviously hating the other man.

He smiles. "The direction that destroys yours."

This time Draco laughs. He leans back in his chair and folds his hands behind is head. "Is that so?" he asks and Theo nods his head. "and how are you going to manage that, hmm? Steal all of my costumers and business partners."

"People do like me better then you."

Draco stands up. "Good luck with that." He puts his hands on the table and leans forward. "If it's war you want Nott… then war you'll get."

Theo stands up and adjusts his cloak. "That's not what I want but if it's what I have to do to get her back then so be it."

He turns to leave but Draco's voice stops him. "She loves me." He says, almost like he's convincing himself.

Theo smirks at him. "If you say so."

X

Draco storms into Ginny's room ready to yell out of sheer frustration but stops when he sees her. She's sitting in the middle of the floor in a silk night slip staring at her hands. Clothes and shoes are all over the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asks suspiciously.

"Waiting for you like always." She says flatly.

He takes a step closer to her. "Why is the room such a mess?"

She inhales deeply. "I guess I was bored."

"Bored?" he asks while looking around.

"Bored." She confirms without emotion.

He sighs before he sits down on the edge of the bed. He runs his fingers through his hair and then turns to look at her. She hasn't moved. "Come here." He says to her.

She rolls her eyes before she gets up and walks over to him. He pulls her down on his lap and hugs her tightly. He stares out the window as he holds her to him. Something is obviously bugging him and her curiosity gets the better of her.

"Are you alright?"

He looks at her and nods his head. He's obviously lying but she doesn't want to press the matter so she relaxes a little into his chest trying to get comfortable.

"I want you to be happy with me." He says quietly after a few moments of silence and she raises an eyebrow when he places his hand on top of her stomach. That's strange.

She stops herself from saying her first thought which was, are you kidding me? So she takes a deep breath before she responds to him. "If you would have asked me to marry you two months ago I would have said yes." She tells him just so he knows how much she loved him and how much he messed up.

He puts his forehead against her shoulder. "I already told you why I couldn't do that."

Theo didn't care about those things she wants to say, but again holds her tongue. "I don't understand how you can do all of this to me but you don't have the guts to marry me."

He chews the inside of his mouth thinking of how to proceed. Finally he gives up and sighs. "If I asked you now, would you still say yes?" he doesn't know why but he needs to know.

She's quiet for a long time before she stands up. "No." she says and walks to the window.

He clenches his fist and tries not to lash out at her. He didn't know one word could be so painful. "Well, that doesn't matter because you're mine now." He hisses at her back as he stands from the bed. He's angry with her, and angry with himself. "I'll never let you go."

"I know." She says flatly not rising to his mad words.

Her lack of emotion upsets him more and he goes over to her and spins her around. He pushes her up against the wall and kisses her hard. Grabbing her wrists when she puts them around his neck he pins them to the wall in a painful grip. Draco closes in on her so there's no space between them and moves away from her mouth to trail harsh, possessive kisses down her neck. Every area he touches he feels like he's claiming.

"You're hurting me." He hears her say vaguely but he doesn't seem to register her voice because he's too caught up in his own emotions.

In one movement the slip is gone from her body. He pulls her against him and drags her back to the bed, falling on top of her. He continues his burning exploration of her body and he's so crazed with the need to conquer her that he doesn't notice when she starts crying and he doesn't listen when she asks him to stop.

X

Astoria knocks on Theodore Notts door. It's raining hard and her cloak is soaked so thoroughly that it's starting to dampen her clothes. She lifts her hand one more time to bang on the wood but the door swings open before she gets the chance. Theo's standing there with a surprised look on his face.

"Astoria." He greets her and moves aside to let her in.

She shakes some water from her hair and turns to him. "Why aren't you with Ginny Weasley any more?" she asks seriously, cutting right to the chase.

He studies her for a moment before he answers not totally sure why she would want to know. "She broke up with me." He tells her not wanting to dive into the full story.

She shakes her head. "Why did she break up with you?" she asks him and he notices that she's on the verge of crying.

"Why do you want to know?" he asks suspiciously. She could be working with Draco.

She sniffs loudly and a tear rolls down her cheek. "Because someone needs to help her. He's keeping her locked away in a room."

"What?" he asks angrily.

"He won't let her out. I don't know what's gotten in to him. He's crazy." She turns to him. Theo's face is getting angrier by the second. He didn't know Draco was going to do something like this. "I couldn't go to sleep tonight because I kept hearing this weird noise so I got out of bed and followed it. It was coming from her room. She was screaming, telling him to stop… I don't know what was happening…I can't do this anymore. You've got to help her."

Theo grabs his cloak. "Show me where she is."


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, Gods. Please, don't cry. I didn't..."

"Please, get off." She says with a sob as she pushes at his chest.

He pulls out of her with a troubled, surprised look in his eyes. He reaches out to her as she wipes some tears with the back of her hands. "Gin…. I don't know what came over me…"

She flinches away from his touch causing his heart to break. "I'm going to the bathroom." She says coldly and walks there on shaky legs. She never looks at him.

Draco sits at the edge of the bed not really knowing what to do with himself. He's feeling immensely guilty for what he just did. Did he really just force himself on her? He puts his head in his hands and groans as an aching headache bangs into him. He didn't even realize what he was doing until he was done, spilling himself inside of her and he finally opened his eyes. The world came into focus all at once and she was under him and she was crying and he was holding on to her wrists painfully, even for him.

He bites his knuckles. What should he do now? He didn't mean it, something over took him and he couldn't stop himself. He thought her cries were moans and her screams were of passion, not pain. The shower water turns on and he turns towards the bathroom door. Will she ever forgive him? After all he's done, is this the breaking point?

Still unsure of himself he walks to the bathroom door and slowly opens it. Steam from the hot water hits his face as he takes nervous step towards the shower were he can see the shadow of Ginny's body behind the fogged glass.

"Ginny?" he asks quietly as he stands by the door.

She stops moving. "Please leave me alone right now, Draco." She says with a voice still thick with tears.

He rubs his forehead. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did… I didn't think... Well, I didn't know what I was doing."

She's quiet so long he thinks she didn't hear him properly. "I want to go home." She finally says quietly.

He puts his head against the wall, not wanting to discuss that again. "Let's talk about this."

"Either you're going to let me leave or you're not. There's nothing to talk about." She snaps out, anger making itself visible in her voice.

"It will never happen again." He promises.

There's a pause and then the water turns off. "Your promises mean nothing to me anymore."

Dejected and at a loss at what to do Draco walks into the main room and gets dressed. She just needs time to cool off, he tells himself. She'll come to her senses eventually. He's staring out the window at the willow tree that's swaying in the wind, when someone bangs on the door violently.

"Open this fucking door Malfoy."

Draco narrows his silver eyes. He knows that voice; it's the voice of his rival. He grips his wand and strides to the door. He receives a punch to the jaw as soon as he opens it.

He recovers quickly puts his wand directly in the face of Theodore Nott.

"That was a bad idea." Draco tells him.

"You seem to be full of bad ideas, Draco." Says Theo menacingly, his blue eyes pinned to Draco's gray.

"How did you get into my house?"

"Where's Ginny?"

The door to the bathroom opens and they both turn their heads to see Ginny standing there. She's wearing a yellow dress and her wet hair is dripping water down her skin. Her eyes are still bloodshot and puffy from crying, she looks surprised.

"What are you doing here?" she asks as she takes in the scene before her.

"I'm taking you home." Says Theo. He pushes Draco's wand away from his face and steps over to her. Draco doesn't move. "Come on." He says as he puts out his hand for her to take.

She looks between Draco and Theo, confusion in her expression. Draco lowers his wand and looks at the floor unable to see her reaction. His jaw twitches waiting for her to respond.

"I-I can't." she say sadly, not taking his hand.

He gives a warm smile. "It's okay." He says quietly. "I'll take care of you."

Ginny looks at Draco's profile as he stares blankly at the floor. She starts breathing heavily unsure of what to do and nervous about Draco's unresponsive attitude. Unconsciously she starts chewing on her bottom lip, torn between staying or leaving. After what just happened should make the decision easier, shouldn't it? What will he do then if she leaves?

He still doesn't move so she furrows her brows. "Draco?" she asks quietly.

He's silent for a long time. "You can go." He says in something barely above a whisper and leaves the room.

She watches him leave totally puzzled by his behavior. Theo takes her into his arms and she tucks her head under his chin.

"Let's leave." He tells her and she follows him in a daze back to his home.

X

"Ginny, are you alright?" Theo asks as they step into his living room. He touches her cheek. "You've been crying."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired, really." She says.

He smiles at her again and leads her to the bed room where he pulls back the covers for her. She removes her shoes and falls down onto the soft mattress and closes her eyes. She's asleep before she feels Theo crawl in behind her and holds her in his arms.

A few hours later she wakes up facing him. He's awake and smiles when she opens her eyes.

"Hey," he says softly.

"Hi." She says back mimicking his soft voice and smile.

He rubs her arm. "Are you okay?" She nods her head sleepily. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't know he'd go this far…"

"You don't have to apologize, Theo. You aren't responsible for me."

He doesn't say anything to that. He just watches her closely. "What happened?" he asks her very seriously.

She scoots over closer to him and settles against his chest. "I'd rather not talk about it." She says truthfully. She's embarrassed and confused about the whole situation.

He kisses the top of her head. "Ok. You can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you. Thanks for everything."

"I should have come sooner... but I didn't know what was going on."

"Who told you about me?" she asks him, generally interested.

"Astoria. She came here and told me that he had you locked away."

She looks down. "I hope that she's alright... you don't think Draco will do anything to her do you?"

Theo shrugs. "I hope not."

"Me too."

X

"You let Nott in didn't you?" He says accusingly as he opens Astoria's door violently.

She looks at him wide eyes as she puts the brush she was using on her hair on top of the vanity. "No." she says shakily.

He gives her an unpleasant smile from the mirror. "Really?" she nods her head. "Then exactly how did he manage to get past the wards?"

She shrugs her shoulders and looks down. "I-I don't know."

He walks up behind her body and places his hands in either side of her, caging her in. "You don't?" She shakes her head no and begins to sweat. "I believe you're lying to me."

She meets his eyes in the mirror. "What were you doing to her?" she says sitting up a little straighter. "I heard her crying and I heard her screaming. What were you doing to her, Draco?"

"It was a misunderstanding and we were going to work it out if you wouldn't have fucked it all up."

She stands up and walks away from him. "You're not God. You can't treat people the way you do!" she yells, feeling brave now that there's distance between them. "She's gone now anyways isn't she?"

He gives her an unpleasant smirk that makes her stomach drop. "We both know that's not true and yes, she is gone… but not for long."

"I want a divorce." She says. "I don't want to deal with this anymore and I don't want to deal with you."

He nods his head, still with the smirk on his face. "We'll see about that." He turns to walk to the door. "Come to my room tonight." He says over his shoulder.

She kicks the bed post but they both know she'll go.

X

"You're looking a little pale. Are you okay?" Hermione looks at her friend with a concerned frown on her face. "Draco didn't do anything to you did he?"

Ginny gives a weak smile. "No, really I'm fine. I'm just feeling a bit under the weather."

Hermione takes a drink of her tea and smiles at her. Ginny's been away from Malfoy Manor for a week. Theo has been his perfect self and she's been staying at his home, playing house, to pass the time. She's almost too afraid to go back to her own flat now, afraid that he'll be there. Draco's behavior the last time still confuses her; maybe he finally understood that she wasn't happy. Maybe he doesn't want her to be so miserable. He must feel bad for what he's done.

"How's Theo doing?"

Ginny snaps out of her daze. "Oh, he's great." A soft smile comes to her face. "I kind of feel like a house wife."

Hermione laughs. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know I've been staying with him." Hermione nods. "Since he's gone during the day at work I basically clean and cook because I feel bad staying there and not doing anything…. I feel very much like my mother, you know, minus the seven kids and all."

"He probably loves that too." She gives her a sly smile. "He does really like you, you know."

Ginny nods. "Yeah, yeah I know. Oh, good news! I've been accepted to the University. I start this fall!"

"That's wonderful!" she says with a wide smile, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Harry's coming home this Thursday."

"So, his year long vacation is finally over?" ask Ginny with a laugh in her voice as she takes a drink of her tea.

"Yes, heavens know if anyone deserved it, it's Harry." Ginny agrees and they sit together in silence for a while. Finally Hermione coughs and gives her friend and uneasy look. "So, umm, has Malfoy tried to contact you or anything?"

She looks at her hands. "No, I'm kind of surprised…."

"Maybe the git finally grew up." Hermione stands up and grabs her purse, opening it and looking for something. "I'm going to go to the loo. Hmm, Gin, do you have tampon or something I could use."

Ginny shakes her head and apologizes. The other girl frowns and makes her way to the bathroom. As she's drinking the rest of her tea she looks off into space blankly and then her cup goes clattering to the ground when a thought strikes her. The reason why she didn't have anything in her purse to help out Hermione, she's missed her period. Ginny quickly gets up with an over the shoulder farewell to Hermione, who's walking out of the rest room, and runs to the closest shop to get a pregnancy test.

X

"No, no, no, no, no!!" yells Ginny as she stares down at the pregnancy test in her hands that just turned blue.

It falls from her hands and clatters to the floor. She sits down on the tiles with her arms wrapped around her knees as she begins to cry. This can't be happening, she tells herself, I told him to use a contraceptive charm. They're supposed to protect the user against pregnancy for two weeks… unless he didn't do it! There was something strange in his eyes when he cast that spell on her. She knew not to trust him.

She screams as she pulls at her hair. She will never be rid of him. In a fit of new found rage she stands up and storms out of the room.

For the second time she flies into his office with the nervous, leggy, secretary running behind her.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm so sorry… she didn't listen."

"Leave." Draco tells her with his eyes locked intensely on Ginny.

The woman leaves with a close of the door and Draco stands up to walk around his desk. He's about ready to say something when Ginny runs towards him and punches him in the face. She continues hitting him in the chest until his finally grabs hold of her wrist and she breaks down and starts crying. He pulls her to his chest.

"What's wrong." He asks quietly making her narrow her eyes.

"I hate you." She says. "I hate you so much."

He starts running his fingers through her hair. "Is that all you came here for? Because I'm sure you could have written that in a letter."

She pulls away from him. "Why do you lie to me? Why do you always lie to me? Do you want me to be miserable? Do you want me to be unhappy?" she yells at him between sobs.

"I want us to be together." He says seriously as he puts his hands in his pockets.

Her anger flares again. "Why aren't you like a normal person!? A normal person would not get married to another woman, a normal person would not blackmail the person he loved into being with him, a normal person would not force himself onto someone, and a normal person would buy the girl he loved flowers instead of knowingly impregnating her against her wishes!"

"You're pregnant?"

She glares at him. "Oh, don't act like you don't know. I told you to use a contraceptive charm on me but you didn't. What spell did you use then?"

A small smile plays on his face and she wants to kill him. "It was a calming spell… looks the same, though."

"I hate you." She repeats again.

He walks towards her. "Now, don't say that… I think this will be good for us." She gives him the deadliest look she has and he smiles. "Astoria and I are getting divorced."

"That's too bad." She says sarcastically as she crosses her arms and glances at the door. She's ready to leave. When she was mad it seemed like a good idea to come here but now that she's calmed down she realizes it was a mistake. Draco can easily spin her in his web, the crazy, obsessive freak.

"Yes, it is depressing." He says with a fake sad voice. "but on a bright note I think it will be good for you and the baby."

"What do you mean?" she snaps at him.

He smiles wide and takes a step towards her. "Marry me."

"Absolutely not." She says and starts walking towards the door.

"I wasn't really asking." He says in a bored tone while he studies his nails.

She looks at him over her shoulder. "What do you mean?" she asks slowly. "You don't want to marry me remember?"

He shrugs." I've changed my mind."

"Too late, Draco. I'm not going to be your wife. Not now or ever." She goes to leave again.

"I'm going to say it again, Gin. I wasn't asking, so you can't say no."

"Lucky for me I don't care what you say."

"You probably should." He walks up behind her and places his arms on her stomach, pulling her back against his chest. "This baby's mine, Ginny… you're mine. I promise you things will be better. I can make you happy."

"No." is all she says.

"Yes," he answers back lightly. "If I can't have you then I will get custody of the baby."

She laughs. "No you wouldn't. The mother always wins those cases."

"Not always, especially when the mother is unemployed and from a questionable background." His breath is hot on her ear. "We both know I'd win."

"I might not even keep it." She says trying to sound brave.

He smiles against her neck. "I know you could never do that… but I am prepared for that too." He lets go of her and walks back to his desk. He pulls out a piece of paper from the bottom drawer. "I had this drawn up just in case something like this happened." He says with a smile on his face, she frowns. "You know that if there is a father he does have say in the abortion and if he doesn't agree then it doesn't happen. Guess what my vote is."

"You can't do that. It's my body!"

"Yes, well they just passed this law… nice isn't it?" He nods his head towards her stomach. "That baby is just as much yours as it is mine so it's only natural that I get some say in the whole thing, right?"

"but… that's not fair!" she yells as she stomps her foot.

He looks at her very seriously. "It is very fair." He walks up to her again. "Now, say you'll marry me so we can be a proper family." He puts his hand on her stomach. "I don't want my child to be a bastard."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant and it's Draco's and you hate me now, don't you?"

She turns to leave but Theo grabs her arm. "I don't hate you." He says softly. "Have you thought about what you want to do?"

She shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. Draco already knows about the baby and I can't get rid of it."

"What did he say?" he asks her with an uneasy edge to his voice.

"He knew I would get pregnant eventually. I had asked him to put a contraceptive charm on me the last time that… well the last time that we were together and I thought he did but he didn't. He tricked me!" she begins to laugh. "It's funny really. Usually it's the girl who gets knocked up to trap the guy."

"So, what does he want from you then?"

"He's divorcing Astoria. What do you think he wants?"

Theo shakes his head. "That's a pureblood marriage. I don't think they'd be able to get divorced easily." She shrugs her shoulders sadly, not really paying much attention to him. What Draco wants, Draco gets.

"I should go." She says.

He looks at her intensely. "Where would you go? Are you going to go back to Draco?" he asks with a slight edge to his voice.

His tone makes her look at him. "I don't know." She says honestly.

He turns his back on her and clenches his fists. She watches his back almost fearfully. "Fuck this." He says and her heart drops thinking he's angry with her. He turns around and stalks towards her. "Let's get married." He says.

"W-What?" she manages to stutter out through her surprise.

"You and me, lets get married right now."

She opens her mouth and shakes her head, totally confused. "I-I…"

"Listen," he says as he grabs her face. "I know we haven't been together that long and I know this sounds crazy but I love you and we could be happy. If you have my last name Draco can't hurt you anymore."

"But what about the baby?" she asks quietly with wide eyes.

He shrugs. "I like babies… even blond haired ones and if Draco insists on paternity then we can work out a custody deal."

Ginny feels like she may faint. Her mouth keeps on opening and shutting while her whole body shakes. He studies her face very seriously then he kisses her. He kisses her like he's never kissed anyone before trying to convince her.

He pulls back. "I'm not making you." He says as he stares into her eyes. "You can say no if you want to." He asks uncertainly.

She smiles and he's relieved. "When should we do this?" she whispers.

He smirks. "Right now." He grabs her hand and they floo away.

X

"You can't get divorced, Draco."

"What do you mean I can't get divorced?"

Lucius laughs. "Did you not read the marriage contract before you signed it?" his face drops at his son's confused face. "Seriously, Draco? You have to create an heir before either of you can leave the relationship."

Draco furrows his brow. "What if I already have an heir with another woman?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hypothetically, of course." He adds after his father's harsh voice.

Lucius eyes his son distrustfully. "Hypothetically, my dear son, if you have gotten another woman pregnant I suggest you hide both your wife and the woman away and then present the child later as yours and Astoria's. Or completely disown it. Otherwise her parents will not be very pleased at all and I will not be pleased. That will have bad effects on you." He says snidely.

He cusses and stands up. He begins pacing back and forth and is about to say something when Narcissa comes through the door. "Oh, Lucius I must tell you something!" she says excitedly. Her eyes land on Draco. "Oh, hello dear. I didn't know you were coming today!" she says happily.

Draco gives her a tight smile and turns his back towards the window. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" he hears his father ask.

"You will never believe what Mrs. Parkinson told me."

Draco rolls his eyes at her gossipy character. "What did she tell you?" Lucius drawls in a bored tone.

"I guess Andred and Anna Nott's son Theodore got married this weekend." There's a pause and then she continues. Draco listens closely with a knot in his stomach. "They told no one about it, they just ran off and got married. Can you believe it?"

"Who was the girl?" Draco asks in a strange voice not his own. He closes his eyes dreading the answer.

"This is the crazy part. It was Ginny Weasley…. You know Arthur and Molly's youngest. Do you suppose she was pregnant or something?" she asks.

"It wouldn't surprise me knowing the Weasley's." says Lucius as he takes a sip of his drink.

Draco is uncommonly quiet as he stares out the window, clenching and unclenching his hand. "That fucking whore." He says under his breath and then he storms out of the room.

X

"What are you pouting about, Mrs. Nott?" says Theo as he lays leisurely against the end of the bed with no shame to his nudity. "Was that not up to your standards?" he teases as he bends down and kisses her bare foot.

Ginny smiles at him and brings the sheet up a little further to cover her naked chest. She looks down at the wedding ring that has been there for a few days. "I still can't believe it." She says lightly. "My parents are going to kill me."

He laughs as he rubs her foot. "I'm sure they'll get over it."

Her smile slips a little. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he cocks his head to the side so she'll continue. "I mean I feel like I'm just pulling you into this and I feel terrible for that. You just kind of jumped head first into this whole Draco drama and I don't want you to feel obligated or anything." She says and takes a deep breath after saying all of her insecurities.

"I'm married to you because I wanted to marry you. I would still want to even if all this other stuff didn't happened, just we would wait a little longer, I'm sure." He says seriously. He smiles again and bends down to kiss her leg. "And I will love you when you are heavy with this child," kisses up a little further, moving the blanket up as he goes. "and I will love you when we have children and your crazy with hormones, and I will love you when your angry at me for no reason," he reaches her stomach and she brings her hands to thread through his hair. "and I will love you when you're an emotional wreck, and I will love you when your old and blind," she starts to laugh when he reaches her neck. He rests his body above hers and brings his hand up to her cheek, leaving a light kiss on her mouth. "and I will love you no matter what happens because you're mine now, Ginevra Nott."

"You are quite the romantic, Theodore Nott." She says against his lips.

"Yes, well, I do try." He says with a smile. He watches her face fondly as he enters her. They make love again and Ginny only feels a little bit guilty.

X

Dilemma. What does he do? What should he chose to do? He could kill Nott but that would be hard to cover up. Why did Ginny do this to him? Draco flips over in his bed and buries his head into his pillows. He can't claim the child as his if she's married to Nott unless he brings embarrassment on his family, because he can't leave Astoria until she produces a fucking heir. Should I just leave her alone?

He thinks that all of two seconds before thoughts of Theo touching her, having sex with her, loving her, fills his head and he stands up unable to sleep. Will his child have Nott's last name and never know who his proper father is? How much does that matter? He punches the wall. Damn, he thinks to himself, I thought that I finally had her.

He leaves his room and stomps down to Astoria's room. "What do you want?" she snaps at him when he opens the door.

He takes off his shirt and walks further into the room. "If you're not pregnant by the end of the month I will kill you and make it look like an accident."

She laughs thinking he's joking but she stops when he sees how serious his face is. He starts taking off his pants.

"Well?" he snaps at her.

"I-I don't understand." She says shakily.

"Get on the fucking bed."

X

"You're married and you're pregnant?" Hermione is looking at her best friend and her new husband with wide eyes. "Oh, your mom is going to kill you."

Theo laughs but Ginny becomes serious. "I know.. that's why I'm telling you first so I have a friend to back me up when I have to tell her."

Hermione snorts and sits back in her chair. "I don't think I'll be able to help you with the wrath of Molly Weasley."

"Pulease Hermione!" whines Ginny with her lower lip out.

"Oh, fine." She says and then shoots a look at Theo. "I can't believe you knocked up my friend."

There's an awkward silence and then realization dawns in Hermione's eyes. Theo catches it and places an arm around Ginny. "What can I say?" he jokes. "I'm pretty fertile."

They girls give him weak smiles, knowing full well it wasn't him. He looks down at his watch. "We should probably get going shouldn't we?"

Everyone stands up and floos to the burrow.

Ginny nervously fiddles with her food as her mother and father talk to Theo and Hermione.

"Why so quiet, Gin?" asks her father.

"Well, actually we came here to tell you something." She says uncomfortably. Theo puts his hand on top of hers and gives her an encouraging smile. She looks up to her parents and notices that her mother is staring at her left finger, where her wedding ring is. "W-Well, umm… Theodore and I, well, we are…"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, do not tell me you are married!" yells her mother with a red face.

Even Theo is surprised but he hides it well. "It's actually Ginevra Molly Nott now, Mrs. Weasley." He says with a smile but she does not find it amusing.

"How could you go and do something like this and not tell anyone!" she puts her hands on her hips and Ginny slouches a little in her seat. "My only baby girl gets married and I'm not even there to help pick out a wedding dress! How could you do this to your dear mother!"

Mr. Weasley puts his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Calm down now, Molly. I'm sure she has a good reason for this." He says sending a small smile towards his daughter.

"Well, what is it?" snaps Molly.

"Well, I…" she looks at Theo and smiles. "I love him very much and I'm pregnant." She says it quickly hoping it will hurt less.

Her mothers face turns a strange shade of pale and then she faints to the floor.

X

Draco puts down the paper that has the wedding announcement of Theodore Nott and Ginevra Weasley. The Daily Prophet was a little behind the curve it seems. He resists the urge to break something; instead he calls for a glass of firewhiskey and summons his old friends Greg Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

He stands, looking out the window as they floo in. "Take a seat." He tells them with out a greeting and with out turning around.

"What'd you want Malfoy?" asks Goyle as he takes a handful of mints off the desk and pops them into his mouth.

"I have a job for you two and I need it to be absolutely discreet." They both nod their heads at him. "I'm serious. No one can ever know about this."

"What do we get if we do this?" asks Goyle, always the greedy Slytherin.

Draco shrugs. "What do you want?"

"That new yacht you just bought is pretty nice."

"It's yours." Says Draco with a wave of his hand. "What about you Vin?"

He snorts. "One million Galleons would be fine." He says jokingly.

Draco nods his head seriously. "Ok, after this is done then you two will have what you want." They look at him with wide eyes. "You see it's simple you help me get what I want and I give you want you want… but I can't stress enough how much this has to be kept a secret, I need you to take an unbreakable vow."

"Alright, Alright, get to the point, Draco." Says Crabbe as he too picks up some mints and stares at his old friend. "What do you want us to do?"

Draco sits down behind his desk and leans back in his chair. He looks them both sternly in the eyes. "I want you to kill Theodore Nott."

They both choke on the mints in their mouths.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you alright?" drawls Draco from his chair, not really sounding like he cares.

Crabbe coughs and his face is turning red, Goyle looks at Draco with his mouth agape. They both start to laugh nervously.

"Yeah, good joke, Malfoy."

"You almost got us."

"What makes you think I'm joking?" he asks them with his head cocked to the side. "I can assure you gentlemen that I am entirely serious."

"There's no way." Draco gives him a heated glare and Goyle looks uneasy. "But why? I mean, what did Nott do to you?"

Draco looks off into space and narrows his eyes. "He took something of mine and I want it back,"

"Couldn't you just, you know, take it back? Does it have to go to this extreme?" asks Crabbe clearly uncomfortable as he tugs at his collar.

He gives them an unpleasant smile and crosses is arms. "This is the only way. He's interfered too many times in my life."

"I can't kill one of our friends, Draco." Says Goyle seriously, shaking his head. "I just can't."

"He's not our friend. He never was and he never will be. I'm surprised the sorting hat even put him in Slytherin." Draco stands up. "Take out your wands for the unbreakable vow."

Crabbe gulps and Goyle stutters. "I-I won't do this."

"Why?" he snaps. "It's not like you've never done anything like this before." Goyle looks confused so Draco elaborates. "Your poor comatose father hasn't lifted an eyelid in three years. It must have been horrible for you to have to take up the Goyle family bank account, wouldn't you say? And of course your father doesn't have much say in where his money goes, now does he? It's hard to have an opinion when you're being fed periodic spoonfuls of poison each year. I wonder when he will finally give up and just die? It would make things a lot easier for you."

Goyle looks to the floor. He's been caught but Draco doesn't stop with just him. "Vincent?" Crabbe stares at him fearfully. "Was Nott there when you killed that hooker last summer?"

"That was an accident… I didn't…"

Draco brings his hand up to silence him. "Who helped you cover your tracks on that one? It sure as hell wasn't Theodore Nott…" he looks sternly at the two men across from him. "Now, as I said, take your wands out so we can do an unbreakable vow."

X

"Well, classes begin at the end of August. By that time I'll be about five months pregnant and then the semester ends in January…"

"Isn't the baby due in December?" Theo asks her as he watches her flip through an old healing text book.

She nods her head. "Yes, but I'm sure I could work out a deal with the professors so I could finish things early and then get the credit for them. After that I'll take about half a year off and then start back up again."

He sighs and pulls her onto his lap. She looks at him surprised at her new position; she didn't even realize he was that close to her. "Are you sure going to school would be a good idea for you right now?"

"Of course it is." She snaps at him.

He takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose with his right hand. "I know you want to carry on with your life but all that stress and work can't be good for the baby and there's no purpose in going for only a semester." He buries his head in the crook of her neck and sets his hand on her leg. "Why don't you just take the year off, have the baby, and then go from there." She opens her mouth to protest but his voice overrides hers. "Let me take care of you, Ginny. I can do that, you know?" He tells her as he looks meaningfully in to her eyes.

She looks away from him, not knowing how to respond. She feels him place his arms around her and she relaxes a bit into his body. "I want you to be a healer, I want you to be happy, but I also want what's best for you." She looks to him and he smiles. "Let me spoil and pamper you for a while. Let me show you what a good husband I can be."

"I'll think about it." She says as her face breaks into a smile and she kisses him. She pulls back and looks at the clock. She immediately starts to pout. "Is it absolutely necessary that we go to this party?"

He laughs. "Yes, after all, my parents are throwing it for us."

"But I don't think I will be comfortable." She tells him and she worries her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You'll be fine. Besides, I think my mother would have a conniption if we didn't go. She already hates me for running away and marrying with out telling her."

"I should start getting ready then." She says solemnly, not really wanting to move.

"Yes, you should." He says and tickles her sides until she gets up. "and wear the blue dress, it looks so good on you."

She blushes, wondering how she got so lucky, and scurries to the bed room. When she comes back out Theo is already fully dressed in his black dress robes, looking handsome. He's reading something in the book she had out earlier, and there's a scowl on his face. His sleek, expensive, glasses perched on the tip of his nose, she watches him and laughs. He has terrible eyesight but hates wearing his glasses, she doesn't know why. He looks good in them.

"You ready." he asks her when he realizes she had come into the room. He puts the glasses in his pocket and holds out his hand to her.

"I suppose so." She says quietly… She really doesn't want to go there but if she must, she must. She takes his hand and they leave.

X

"Harry Potter you have a beard!" Ginny gives him a tight hug and then pulls back with a smile on her face. He looks so different now, he's officially a man. "So, how was your vacation?"

He smiles at her and pushes his glasses up his nose. "It was wonderful," he says and Ginny notices how tan he is now. "I really suggest you do it sometime, there are some really amazing things to be seen in this world."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." She feels a hand on her back and turns to Theo. "Harry this is my husband, Theodore Nott."

"Thanks for inviting me." Harry says as he shakes his hand and nods, but doesn't smile at him. "So this is the lucky guy?" he says flatly and Ginny gives him a strange look. "It's weird that your married." He tells her and Theo laughs.

"Yes, well, she had better get use to it because I'm not going anywhere." Theo kisses her cheek. "My mother wants to introduce you to some of her friends." He says and she excuses herself from Harry to follow him.

They walk up to his mother who is so different from her own. Anna Nott is tall and willowy, with dark brown hair and bold, feminine features. She always keeps her back straight and proud, with her head held high. She has a stronger disposition then her husband and she reminds Ginny of some old female warrior. She is a little afraid of her new mother in law if she's being honest.

"Ah, there is my son." She says in a strong straight voice. She kisses his cheeks and embraces him. "Ginevra," she greets Ginny the same way. "I would like to introduce you to some of my girlfriends."

Ginny nods in response and is pulled away from Theo. She gives him a 'help me' look over her shoulder to her husband but he just smiles and winks at her.

"Ginevra, these are my dearest friends…" they are now standing in a circle with beautifully dressed middle aged woman who are all eyeing her up and down. "This is Rebecca De Mauier, Amelia Fudge, Helen Parkinson, and Narcissa Malfoy."

She gives them all timid smiles and her eyes lock with Narcissa Malfoy's and she gulps nervously. She can see Draco in her features. Amelia Fudges voice brings her out of her thoughts.

"Aren't you a pretty one. I can see why Theo loves you so much." She says as she takes a step closer to Ginny. "You have beautiful hair."

"Thank you." She says and blushes.

"Your welcome. Now that you're a married woman you must know the importance of keeping hold of your friends." The other woman nod and Ginny feels like she's being introduced to some married woman club. "You must always keep your girlfriends no matter what your husband says, trust me."

"I have a few good friends." Ginny says honestly as she's handed a glass of wine. She looks down at it and almost takes a drink when she remembers her condition. No one else but her family here knows.

"Yes, and that's all and good but you're a Nott now darling." Says Anna Nott. "You have to make society friends."

"My daughter in law must be your age. Astoria Greengrass, well it's Malfoy now, but do you know her?" Narcissa's cool blue eyes bore into her own.

Ginny's face pales. "Yes, I know her." she says tightly.

"You really should start talking to her more. I believe you would go together beautifully." Says Narcissa as she takes a thin cigarette out of her purse and places it in a pale blue, long stemmed holder. She lights it with her wand and takes a drag from it. Ginny has never seen someone look so elegant while smoking. "I believe her and my son will be here later, if you would like me to introduce you properly." She says after she exhales a puff of smoke.

Her heart skips a beat at her words. "You invited Draco?" she says fearfully to Theo's mom.

They all laugh at her strange behavior. "Of course! You must always invite the Malfoy's when having a party." She turns back to her friends. "The poor dear doesn't know the first thing about high society but she'll learn… won't you Ginevra." She turns to Ginny but Ginny is already walking away. "Well, that was strange."

"Theo." Says Ginny when she reaches him.

He turns around from talking to her parents and gives her a warm smile. "Hey babe. I was wondering when you would get away from those harpies."

"Ginny are you alright you look a little pale?" says her mother as she steps closer and eyes her face.

"I'm fine." She gives them a tight smile. "But I do need to speak to you." She says addressing Theo.

He nods his head and follows her outside to the balcony. "What's wrong? Is the baby alright? You really do look a little ill." He says with concern in his eyes.

"Your mother invited Draco." She says breathlessly.

He frowns and looks over the garden. "I told her not to." He looks back to Ginny and pulls her into his arms. "There's not much else we can do now though. He won't try anything with all of these people, if he shows up."

"But, you know how he can be… I don't want anything bad to happen."

He kisses her forehead. "Don't worry." He says and they stay like that for a few moments before Theo's dad comes out and invites him to come in to discuss some business venture.

"I'll be in there in a second." He says and then looks down at his wife. "Do you want to come?" he asks her.

She shakes her head. Listening to business deals really doesn't sound appealing. "Nah, I think I'll just stay out here for a little bit."

"Ok," he kisses her. "I love you." He says with a smile.

"I love you too." She tells him and watches his back as he walks inside. She takes a deep breath and turns back to the railing.

"So, is he the one you left me for?" she turns around to see Harry in the doorway watching her through unreadable eyes.

"What?" she asks. She wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

He walks beside her and rests his hands on the cement railing of the balcony. "Is he the one you left me for?" he asks again and she can now see the hurt in his eyes.

"I didn't leave you Harry, you broke up with me… remember?"

He looks down at his shoes. "I know but I thought that… once I was done with everything… that… "

"That I would be waiting for you?" she finishes for him while watching his profile closely.

He nods. "You know I didn't break it off with you because I didn't love you… I did it to protect you. You know that right?" he finally looks to her.

"Yes, I know…You just took too long. It's not like I didn't wait for you Harry. Even after you killed Voldemort I stayed around hoping you would come back to me. When you finally did it was too late." She says as she looks deep into his green eyes. He was her first love, you'll always have a soft spot in your heart for your first.

He nods his head. "I was an idiot to think you wouldn't move on."

She touches his arm. "I'll always love you Harry but you know, things change, people change." She looks away from him thinking of Draco. He was the reason she didn't take Harry back when he came for her. He had come back from his vacation early and asked her to go with him but she said no. She fell in love with Draco and Harry packed up and left the country again with a broken heart. She was the idiot.

"Does he make you happy?" he asks quietly. She doesn't answer right away, still stuck with thoughts of Draco and the pain he constantly causes her. "Ginny?"

"Oh, yes, yes he makes me very happy." She says in a far away voice.

He nods his head again and tells her he's going back inside she follows him and they end up next to Ron and Hermione to are bickering over something stupid, like usual.

"Why did you make me wear this thing?" Ron asks irritably as he loosens the tie around his neck and unbuttons his collar.

Hermione rolls her eyes. "Oh, heaven forbid you look nice for once."

"Hey, I look nice sometimes."

She snorts. "Sometimes means times like this when I make you dress up."

Ginny and Harry watch them fight with amused looks on their faces. "I guess not everything changes." Comments Harry out of the corner of his mouth.

"I suppose not." She answers as her eyes scan the floor. Theo is talking to a group of men with his father and she studies him closely. He is a handsome man. He looks her way and she smiles at him fondly.

In a few seconds he's before her. "Do you want to dance?" he asks her with his hand held out.

"How did you know?" she says teasingly as she puts her hand in his and follows him to the dance floor.

"I don't know. It could have been the poor, pleading look you were giving me from across the room. Really, are you friends that boring?" he says with humor in his voice.

"I just prefer your company." She tells him and they fall into a comfortable silence as they dance.

Eventually she puts her head on his shoulder and watches the other people in the room. There really are a lot of people here, most of them she doesn't know but I guess if you're a well known family like the Nott's you're going to know a lot of people. She's surprised and thankful that his family and friends have been so accepting towards her, considering the way Draco acted you would think that they would flay her alive if she even dared to come into their little club. A flash of blond hair catches her eye. Speak of the devil.

Her body tenses as she watches Draco and Astoria greet Theo's parents. She lifts her head and notices that Theo has been watching them too. She's about to say something but Theo beats her to it.

"Let's just pretend they're not here." He tells her as he looks down at her. His arms hold her a little tighter. "We're married now… there's not much he can do."

She nods her head and lets him kiss her. She resumes her place on his shoulder and closes her eyes trying to relax. When the song ends she opens her eyes and looks straight into a pair of silver ones across the room. Draco is watching her with a mysterious smirk on his face. It makes her uncomfortable. She walks with Theo over to the refreshment table as he gets another goblet of wine.

"What are you drinking?" he asks her making her snap her head away from the other man in the room.

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine for now." She tells him.

"I saw you holding a glass of wine earlier. You didn't drink it did you?" he asks her worriedly as his eyes flick down to her stomach, she can't help but laugh at him. He really is trying to be helpful towards the baby.

"Of course I didn't, Theo. I'm not an idiot." She says as she smiles at him. "I'm going to go to the restroom."

She begins walking out of the room and down the hallway to the bathroom. "You look beautiful tonight."

She spins around and sees Draco leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed. She sighs and rolls her eyes. It figures. "Why did you come here?" she spits out at him.

He smiles at her and shrugs. "I was invited."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you're welcome." She says and turns around to begin walking.

"How's my baby?" he says to her retreating back. She doesn't turn around.

She gets in the bathroom and locks the door. When she's finished she washes her hands and begins her way back to the main room where all the people are. She yelps when an arm grabs her and pulls her into an empty room. Damn Draco Malfoy she thinks to herself as she pulls away from him.

"What the hell do you want!?" she yells at him, her temper getting away with her.

"I asked how my baby was doing." He says as he shuts and locks the door. Her heart starts to beat faster but she doesn't want to show her fear.

"The baby's fine… " she says with her arms crossed. "Unlock the door now."

"No."

"Theo's going to notice if I'm gone too long. This is our party, you know. Mine and my husbands." She says spitefully, trying to hurt him.

Anger flashes in his eyes but is replaced by smug amusement and it confuses her. What is he playing at? "Astoria's pregnant." He tells her lightly.

She raises an eyebrow at him. Last time she checked they were getting divorced. Maybe this is good; he'll leave her alone now. "Congratulations, you're fertile." She walks to the door and looks at it expectedly, waiting for him to open it. She really needs to start carrying her wand around.

He laughs. "I suppose I am." He tells her. He walks over to her and his breath is warm on her neck. He's so close to her that she feels like he's touching her, but he's not. "Why did you marry him, Ginny?" he asks her, his voice right next to her ear.

She's rooted in place and she stands a little taller. "Because I didn't want to marry you."

"Why do you always say things you don't mean?" he tells her and she shivers when he puts his hands on her hips. She knows that she should pull away… but her body won't listen to her mind. "I know you love me… I know you want me." He tells her and then places a light kiss on her neck. Loving him was the worst thing she's ever done in her life, she's created a monster. His hands move to her stomach and he caresses her there lovingly. "You'll be a good mother to my children and a good wife to me." He says causing her to jump out of her daze.

She pulls away from him. "Open the fucking door or I'll scream."

He studies her for a few moments before he takes out his wand and does what she wants. She makes her way quickly back to the party with out looking back. She finds Theo and doesn't leave his side for the rest of the night.

X

"Once you have the baby we're getting divorced. I'll set you up with an allowance, you can do whatever the hell you want with it but you'll never come here again. The child will live here and visitation is out of the question."

Astoria watches him with fearful eyes. "What do you mean? I can't even see my own child?"

"It's my child."

She stands up. "I'm the one that's carrying it. I'm its mother! It takes two to have a baby, Draco!" she shrieks.

His emotions don't match hers. Only Ginny can rile him up. "It doesn't matter. Now take my generous offer or I'm sure you'll wish you had. If you don't agree then I won't give you the allowance and you'll be black listed from all important functions, parties and people."

"How can you be so cruel? What's wrong with you?" she asks him with tears in her eyes. He is unbalanced. She places her hands over her pregnant stomach. "You can't deny a child its mother."

He looks at her. "The baby will have a mother." He tells her flatly.

She shakes her head. "You can't mean Ginny… She doesn't love you Draco! She's married to Theo. I hear she's pregnant. She's going to have his child. She doesn't love you!" she yells hysterically.

With that he stands up and stalks over to her. "She does love me and that baby isn't his." He sneers and pauses watching the realization dawning on her face. "That's right, I always get what I want Astoria, you should know that by now."

"She won't leave him for you." She says quietly, bravely looking him in the eyes.

He smirks. "She won't have to." He says cryptically as he steps away from her. "Now leave me alone, you're annoying me."

She almost says something else but thinks better of it. She leaves the room quickly.

"Malfoy?" he turns to the fireplace to see Crabbe's head floating in the flames.

"What?" he asks as he takes a seat across from him.

"The plan has been set into motion." He says with a frown on his face. "It will be done by the end of the month."

Draco smiles maliciously. "You're sure?"

"Yes, he's going boating next week. It will be easy to make everything look like an accident. They won't find his body for a while, if they find it at all."

He crosses his legs and watches the flames. "You're sure that Ginny's not going to be with him? I don't want her to be hurt." He says as he taps his fingers against the arm rest.

Crabbe looks miserable as he answers. "No, she's not going. Theo likes to go out by himself…. Draco, are you sure you want to do this?"

Draco takes a second before answering. Flashes of a very pregnant Ginny holding a blonde haired toddler, smiling at him, goes through his mind. She'll be his again. He smiles again and Crabbe looks like he's about to be sick. "I am positive."

Astoria stands ups from her place on the floor. She was listening and looking through the key hole. Her heart starts to beat at an alarming speed as she runs off to find her wand and the first available floo connected fireplace.

She's in the living room with a handful of powder in her hands.

"Where the fuck are you going?" she turns around to face Draco.

"Just to visit my mother." She lies as her body begins to shake. If he's capable of killing Theodore Nott he sure won't hesitate to hurt her.

He watches her closely and steps in front of her so he's only inches away from her. She locks eyes with him and immediately wishes she didn't. He starts sorting through her thoughts and she can do nothing to block him.

"You were going to tell on me." He says in a false light voice. She doesn't even notice him take her wand from her hands. "Now why would you go and do a thing like that."

"You're evil." She hisses at him through gritted teeth.

"That's probably true." He says as he grabs her arm and pulls her out of the room. "I don't understand why people just don't listen to me." He says as he throws her down into the room he had kept Ginny in. " Things would be so much easier if they did." He says slightly crazed, as he closes and locks her in.

X

Ginny sits bolt upright and starts breathing heavily. She wipes some sweat off of her brow and her hair out of her face. "Are you okay?" asks Theo as he sleepily rises beside her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looks to the clock " Damn, it's three in the morning…did you have a bad dream?" he asks as he pulls her down in his arms and snuggles close to her body.

She's wide awake as she looks at the ceiling. "Yes, I did." She says breathlessly.

He makes a noise beside her and falls back to sleep. She turns to him and smoothes some hair away from his forehead. "A terrible dream." She whispers as she kisses his lips.

She stays awake the rest of the night in a worried panic, unable to get images of Draco laughing and the feeling of drowning out of her head. What a nightmare.


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't think you should go."

Theo laughs at her and continues to pack his bag. "I do this every month sweetheart, nothing bad is going to happen."

Ginny watches him with concerned eyes. "I just have a bad feeling about this." He gives her a pointed look that says 'we've been over this, so drop it.' "At least bring someone with you. I don't like you going out there by yourself. What if it storms or something?" She says desperately.

He walks up to her and kisses her forehead. "I always go alone. It helps me unwind…. Now will you stop worrying so much? I can handle whatever mother nature decides to throw at me."

He smiles at her but she can't find it in herself to smile back. "Theo, please stay home. Just this one time?"

He watches her for a few moments. Taking in her worried eyes and pouting lips. "Alright." He says and she sighs in relief. "I won't go sailing today… but I do need to go down to the docks to check up on my boat. They don't take care of themselves you know."

She runs into his arms and hugs him tightly. "Thank you!" she says and kisses him. "Contact me as soon as you get there and when you're on your way home."

"Jeez, woman…. One would think you were a little over protective."

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." She says seriously and he gives her a warm smile.

"I'll only be gone for about half and hour… so I should be home before dinner." He embraces her again. " I'll see you later" He tells her and then kisses her lips he bends down with his hand on her stomach. "And you be good to your mother." He says before aparating away.

She stares at the spot where he just was with an uneasy feeling in her stomach, but she pushes it aside.

X

"Hey, Greg, what are you doing out here?" Theo asks as he walks around the edge of his boat. He's keeping his promise to Ginny and not taking it out in the water. He's just cleaning it up and making sure everything is fine.

Goyle looks uneasy as he steps onto the boat. "You taking her out today?" he asks nervously as he looks around. No one else is out here; no one else will see them.

"No, not today… Ginny doesn't want me to." He says and rolls his eyes good naturedly at the other man. "I didn't know you had a boat though. Where is it?" he asks as he looks around at the rows of other boats down the dock.

"Oh, um, I don't have one… I was just looking around."

"You want to buy one?" Theo asks generally interested.

"Yes, yeah I'm thinking about buying one." He answers as his eyes flick to Crabbe who's sneaking onto the boat. Theo doesn't notice. "Do you think we could take this out in the water for a test run or something?"

Theo watches him for a few moments, trying to decide. "I promised my wife I wouldn't."

Goyle snorts. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Come on Nott, I want to see how this girl runs."

Theo gives him an amused smile and turns around to start up the boat. Goyle's face immediately drops and his skin becomes pale. He doesn't know if he can do this, but he has no other choice.

"Hey Greg, will you untie that rope?" Theo asks him while pointing to the rope that's anchoring the boat to the wooden dock.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He says, falsely pleasant. He unties it and after a few moments of Theo messing around with the gears the boat takes off.

"How's your family?" Theo asks him as the boat becomes steady, going further out into the lake. "I heard your sister's getting married."

"They're fine, and yes she is." He says uneasily, stilling his shaking hands. "How about yours?"

A fond smile comes to Theo's face and Goyle can't bring himself to look at it. "Everybody is good. Ginny's doing wonderful as well," he looks over his shoulder. "Did you know she was pregnant?" he asks.

Goyle gulps loudly, "No, I didn't know." He says and he didn't, this doesn't help him complete his task.

"Yeah, I think the hormones are making her crazy though. She was totally against me coming out today, said she had a terrible feeling about it."

"You should have listened to her." he says under his breath.

"What was that?" asks Theo moving some hair that had blown in his eyes out of his face.

"Nothing." Goyle answers.

Theo turns the wheel and the boat begins to move in another direction. "So, how's your girl doing, eh? The last time we spoke she was mad at you."

Goyle smirks at that, forgetting the situation. "We broke up." He says. "Woman are impossible."

Theo looks at him and gives him a smile. "There are some good ones out there."

Goyle nods his head and turns his head. His eyes catch Crabbe's who's hiding behind the cabin. They nod at each other and Goyle turns back to Theo who's looking out over the water. "What do these things do?" he asks pointing to the gears by the steering wheel.

"Oh," says Theo as he looks down at them. "They tell you…"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence because Crabbe is behind him with his wand raised. He falls to the ground with a thump.

"What do we do now?" he asks Goyle as he eyes the unconscious Theo on the ground.

"Draco said we had to make it look like an accident so we can't just Adava Kadava, him." he looks around the boat for something to use. "What if he fell and hit his head on something, causing him to stumble over board?"

Crabbe nods, looking a little green. "That sounds believable."

Goyle picks up a heavy looking piece of boating equipment and holds it over his head. He's about ready to bring it down onto Theo's skull when something changes on his face and he backs up, putting his chosen weapon on the ground. "I can't do this."

"You have to." Says Crabbe fiercely. "Or else we die. We made an unbreakable vow. Remember?"

Goyle looks like he's going to be sick. "Then you do it!" he shouts at his friend.

With a set jaw Crabbe grabs the equipment from beside Goyle and stands over Theo.

He brings it down, barely missing his head, it lands loudly just beside Theo's face. A sharp end leaves a deep gash across Theo's cheek. At the sight of blood Crabbe runs to the side of the boat and throws up.

"Son of a bitch." He says as wipes his mouth. "I can't fucking do it either." He turns around "Let's just throw him over board." he says. "He'll drown and we really didn't kill him that way."

Goyle looks down to Theo. "He was our friend, Vin. I don't care what Draco says… he was."

"Stop! We can't think that way. Either we kill him or we die. I choose to live thank you very much. So help me pick him up."

"Wait, what if we obliviate his memories."

"We have to kill him, Greg."

Goyle stands up a little straighter. "The vow said we had to kill Theodore Nott, if we swipe his memories he won't know who he is. So technically we killed him and then we can set him up in some muggle town. Everyone will think he's dead."

"I don't know if that will work."

"We should try. I think if we kill him I'll never sleep again." He says seriously.

"What about Malfoy? He wants him dead and if he finds out we didn't do it…" he gulps loudly thinking of Draco's wrath. That guy can hold a grudge.

"What Draco doesn't know, won't hurt him."

X

Goyle hands a pair of sleek, expensive glasses into Draco's outstretched hand. "What is this?" he asks as he eyes the spectacles.

"They're Nott's glasses. He was wearing them… when… well you know."

Draco smiles and Goyle looks at his shoes. "So he's dead?" he says lightly.

"Yes,"

Draco's eyes snap to his. "and you made everything look like an accident, right? Nothing will come back to us?" he asks seriously.

"I doubt anyone will ever find his body." Goyle says honestly.

Draco stands up with a triumphant smile on his face. "You did well." He tells him and puts a hand on his shoulder. Goyle has to stop himself from shrugging it off. "Let's go out for a drink."

X

Ginny bangs on Hermione's door wildly. A second later a blurry eyed Ron answers the door.

"What… bloody hell Ginny, it's five in the morning." He looks to his sister whose eyes are bloodshot and she's wearing a thin night gown. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Theo didn't come home last night." She says her teeth chattering from the cold morning air.

"Come in side." He says and throws a blanket across her shoulders when she sits down on his couch. Hermione comes walking out of the bedroom rubbing her eyes.

"What is going on?" she says sleepily and then her eyes snap in to focus when she sees Ginny. "What happened?"

"He said he would only be gone for half an hour." She sobs. "I contacted his parents and his friends; no one has seen him…."

"Where did he go?" asks Hermione as she kneels in front of her friend.

"He was going to check on his boat. I had told him not to go sailing and he said he wasn't going to. I knew something was wrong." She places her head in her hands and starts to cry. "I went down to the docks before I came here and his boat wasn't there!"

"Shhh, calm down." Says Ron as he rubs her back soothingly. "I'm sure it's alright. He's probably just out with his friends and forgot to tell you or something."

"I need to go back home… just in case he comes home, you know?" she says hopefully as she lifts her head.

Hermione goes with her. They're sitting in the living room in silence… listening to the clock tick away the minutes. It's almost evening when there's a knock on the door and Ginny jumps up to answer it.

"Are you Mrs. Nott?" asks the deep voice of the middle aged Auror. Ginny nods her head and can feel her heart beating rapidly in her rib cage. "You may want to sit down… we have some bad news.

She plops down on the sofa with Hermione by her side, holding her hand. "What is it?" she asks in a strange light voice. The two Aurors exchange looks and then turn to her.

"We found your husband's boat this afternoon. It was floating, unattended in the middle of Lake Piere."

"He said he wasn't going to go sailing!" she yells causing everyone in the room to flinch. "Where's Theo?" she cries desperately.

"There was blood found on the floor of the boat, matching your husbands. We think that he lost his balance and fell, hitting his head. He must have been disoriented and fell off the side of the boat. We're combing the lake now, looking for his body."

Ginny lowers her head and starts crying into her lap. Hermione holds her friend with tears in her eyes.

"You're sure that he's dead." Asks Hermione as Ginny's shoulders rise and fall.

"All evidence points to it… It looks like an accident… I am sorry." He says with his eyes downcast.

The younger Auror beside him sits up a little straighter. "Mrs. Nott… Did your husband usually sail alone?"

Ginny nods her head though her pain. "He always did, he said it relaxed him."

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt your husband in anyway?" Draco… she thinks but can't bring herself to say it. She sniffs loudly, burying her head further into Hermione's arms and the Aurors stand up.

"We're very sorry for your loss. If you think of anything please contact us. We'll keep you informed if we find anything."

Ginny doesn't lift her head as Hermione bids the men goodbye.

"This isn't happening." Ginny says through her sobs. Hermione embraces her again with tears in her eyes. "I knew he shouldn't have gone."

X

"My son is not dead, so there is no need to have a funeral." Says Anna Nott with her head held high.

"Darling." Andred Nott puts his hand on her shoulder. "It's been four weeks…"

"I would know if my own son was dead Andred. Until they find a body I will not believe it." She turns to Ginny who's sitting in the chair across from her. "What do you think, Ginevra?"

Ginny looks up to her. She wasn't really paying attention… she's been depressed, stuck in here own thoughts since this whole thing happened. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"You're his wife." She snaps. "Do you think he's dead? Should we have a funeral like my darling husband is proposing we do."

She feels tears in her eyes so she turns her head away. "I don't know." She says quietly and puts her hand over her pregnant stomach. She doesn't think of the baby's as Draco's anymore, she sees it as Theo's.

Anna's eyes soften when she sees Ginny touch her stomach. She found out about the pregnancy when she found out about Theo.

"I apologize, Ginevra. I'm just a little on edge right now." She stands up. "Why don't you go lay down for a while and rest?" she says.

Ginny nods and walks to her room. She's been staying with Theo's parents ever since the incident. They wanted her to be there, especially since she was pregnant and she agreed. She didn't want to stay at the burrow because every one there would just smother her with unwanted attention and she couldn't handle the pitiful, sympathetic looks all of her friends were giving her. She lays down on the bed and turns to her side.

Why did this happen? Everything was going well and Theo was such a perfect man. She tucks herself into a ball. Luckily Draco hadn't tried to contact her through all of this… Draco… Did he have something to do with this? She doesn't want to believe he'd be so heartless but he's been acting so ruthless lately. Is he capable of this? Why did he turn into this psychotic, obsessed person? Things didn't go his way, big deal. That's what happens in life. She starts crying again… She refuses to believe Draco had something to do with this. He would never do this to her, no matter how angry he was. Right?

She doesn't leave the house for the next few months.

X

"Draco!" Pansy runs up to him and gives him a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"

"I'm fine." He says as he slips out of her arms. "And yourself."

"I am perfectly well." She says and links arms with him as they walk down the street. "How is Astoria? I haven't seen her out and about…"

"She's good…"

"How's the baby? When she's due?"

"She has three months left to go." He answers as he looks around.

"You must be excited!" she says happily by his side and he rolls his eyes. "Is it a boy or girl?"

She's fucking annoying he thinks to himself. He doesn't say that though, he sighs loudly. "It's a boy."

She claps her hands together. "That's wonderful!" They walk a few moments in silence while Draco thinks of ways to ditch his old friend with out receiving her wrath. "Oh, look, Draco."

Draco lifts his head in the direction Pansy is looking and stops in his tracks. Ginny is buying an ice cream cone from a street vendor. She looks to be by herself. Pansy starts talking but Draco doesn't pay attention to her. He's too busy studying the other woman to care. Ginny has her long red hair up in a high pony tail that falls down her back. She's wearing a white cotton dress with cap sleeves, with a dark blue sash below her breasts that ties in a bow behind her back. She looks beautiful. She turns to the side and Draco can see how heavily pregnant she is, she has to be around eight months along now. He hasn't seen her in so long. It makes him smile.

"Draco," he looks at Pansy. "Isn't it terrible what's she's been through? Poor dear… her husband dies and the media just won't leave her alone. Even if she was a Weasley I feel bad for her... don't you?" She sighs loudly. "It must be tough being pregnant too. I hear that Theo's mother refuses to believe he's dead so they haven't had a proper funeral for him yet. Isn't that just horrible?" She says and Draco nods his head. "I have to go… people to meet you know. It was good seeing you again. We'll have to do lunch sometime." She says and kisses his cheek.

He watches her walk off and turns back to Ginny who's walking towards him. She hasn't noticed him yet. He holds his ground as she licks her ice cream and he smirks when he sees her tongue come out in such a suggestive manner. She smiles shyly to someone that passes her and then looks him straight in the eyes. She stops dead and drops her ice cream cone, it splatters on the ground. Her face turns red and she spins on her heal to walk the other way. Draco lightly follows her. Her short legs are no match for his longer ones and he easily catches up with her and falls into stride beside her.

"Ginevra." He greets her with a slight smile on his face. She scowls at him and he laughs. "I just wanted to say hello." He says.

She stops and faces him. "No you weren't, you want to say something mean and hateful to me, don't you? Aren't you happy now that my husband's dead!?" she screams and the people around her begin to stare. She looks down. "Just leave me alone, Draco."

He doesn't move. "I'm sorry for your loss." He says lightly even though he doesn't mean it.

She looks up at him through narrowed eyes. "You didn't…." she swallows loudly. "You didn't have anything to do with it, did you?" she asks nervously with a pleading look in her eyes. She doesn't want to believe he would.

"No." he lies, and it comes to him easily.

She looks down again, not knowing what to believe. "Ow." She says and arches her back a little bit. She puts her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" he asks, taking the opportunity to take a step closer to her while her guards down. She leans against the brick building behind her and he props his left hand up beside her head.

"The baby's kicking." She confesses as she rubs her stomach.

He reaches his hand out and her head snaps to his. "May I?" he asks lightly. She watches him skeptically for a while, unsure of how to proceed and then takes his hand, placing it on the area where the baby is moving. He feels it kick against his palm and he smiles. He never did this with Astoria, he never cared to. "Is it a boy or girl?" he asks her. He doesn't remove his hand and she doesn't remove hers from on top of his.

"I don't know." She says quietly. "I wanted it to be a surprise." She watches him for a few moments and he almost kisses her. She shakes her head like she's ridding it of unwanted thoughts and then pushes his hand away from her. "I have to go." She says breathlessly as she dips under the arm that has her caged in and runs away from him.

He watches her go with a pleased smirk on his face. She's his again.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm swearing off men."

"Really?"

"Yes, celibacy doesn't sound so bad right now."

Hermione laughs. "Talk to me a few years and we will see how that celibacy is working for you."

Ginny shakes her head with a small smile on her face as she stares down at the baby in her arms. "This is the only man I need in my life." She says lovingly to her new born son.

This is her second day in the hospital after giving birth to a perfectly healthy baby boy. He's seven pounds, five ounces with a head of thick blonde hair. He looks just like Draco but no one else seems to put that connection together. Her family and Theo's keep coming up with long lost relatives that he must look like, but she knows the truth… and so does Hermione. Who stared, with out blinking, at the child when she first saw him.

"So, what's the game plan now?" asks Hermione as she sits down on the hospital bed.

Ginny lifts her finger to the baby and he grabs it, holding it with his little hand. "I'm not sure… Anna and Andred said I could stay with them as long as I want… but I don't know if I want to do that. I may move into the house I shared with Theo again so I can be alone with the baby for a while." She sighs tiredly. "I just wish Theo was here."

Hermione pats her leg. "Me too… Have you heard any news from the Auror department?"

She shakes her head. "They still think he just fell over board. Anna refuses to accept that he's dead, though. It's not easy."

"What do you believe?"

She looks to her friend. "If he didn't die seven months ago… He must be dead now…." She says quietly. "We would have heard from him otherwise…."

There's a knock on the door and a nurse comes in. "Mrs. Nott, you have another visitor."

"Who is it?" she asks.

"Draco Malfoy, he says he's a friend of the family.

"You tell that bastard he can't come in here!"

"Hermione," Ginny says lightly, trying to calm down her friend. "Maybe he has a right to see him."

"No, he doesn't. He's nothing but a..." she stops what she was about to say when she sees Ginny's face. "Fine, alright."

The nurse leaves and a few moments later Draco enters the room and his eyes lock on Hermione. They both glare at each other hatefully.

"Malfoy."

"Mudblood."

"Why you disgusting…"

"Hermione, could you wait in the hallway please?" Ginny asks pleadingly.

"Yes, leave." Says Draco snidely.

"Draco, don't be hateful or you can walk right back out that door." Snaps Ginny. She had been through childbirth; she can handle Draco Malfoy right now.

Hermione walks to the doorway, giving Draco a painful shove in the shoulder on her way out. He scowls at her back and then turns to Ginny on the bed. His face softens.

"It's a boy then?" he says with a smile playing on his lips as he takes steps towards her.

"Yes," she looks down to the baby. She sighs, "he looks just like you." She admits.

Draco smiles arrogantly as he looks down at his son. He runs a long finger down the soft skin on his cheek. "Can I hold him?" he asks quietly. His eyes never leave the baby, looking at him with a sort of awe.

Ginny bites her lip before nodding and handing the baby to Draco who is looking very awkward. "You have to support his head." She says as she reaches out and places his hand in the proper place. "There you go."

He smiles at her and she looks away. "He's so small." He says as he walks around the room, rocking the baby in his arms. "This is my son." He says to himself he then turns to the girl on the bed. "What did you name him?"

Ginny immediately straightens her spine and locks her gaze with Draco's "Theodore Jackson Nott."

His eyes flame with anger and Ginny fearfully watches as he glares at her with stormy eyes. She doesn't want him to hurt the baby. "You named my son after Nott?" he says, his voice getting louder with each word.

"What did you expect? I wasn't going to name him after you." she says defensively. "Theo was my husband. They all think that the baby is his." She looks at her son in Draco's arms. "We're going to call him Jackson though… "

He gives her a cold look that sends a shiver down her spine and then walks closer to her. "It doesn't matter." He says, but the tone of his voice obviously shows that it does. He hands the baby back to her and she's relieved. "I want to be a part of his life, Ginny. Even if people don't think he's mine. I think I have that right." He says flatly.

"Alright." She says, without properly thinking it out. She's exhausted.

He smirks. "Good."

She looks up at him curiously. "I heard that Astoria is having a boy soon." He shrugs his shoulders and she furrows her brow. "Aren't you happy about that… you'll have a proper heir with your wife." She says hopefully. Since he reacted so warmly to Jackson… perhaps he'll do the same with his son and leave her alone.

"I already have a child with the woman I love." He tells her while looking deeply into her eyes. She doesn't say anything. "I should be going. " he smirks down at the baby. "You did well, Ginny. He will be handsome, like me."

With that he leaves and she slumps against the bed.

X

"Why are you so happy?" questions Astoria meanly as Draco sits down at the table.

"Am I not allowed to smile, darling?" he says mockingly with a cruel smirk on his face.

She turns her head from him as he begins eating. "Just when you smile about something it probably means something unpleasant for someone else." She spits out.

He smirks at her again. "You're very perceptive."

"I do try."

He leans back in his seat and studies her. He takes a drink of his wine. "The house elves tell me you tried to send an owl out earlier today."

She drops her fork on the ground and her face turns pale. She picks it up and laughs nervously. "That's not true. They're lying."

He laughs at her. "They don't lie." He says. "So tell me… who were you writing to?"

Anger boils up inside of her and she throws her plate across the room, spilling her food. The plate crashes to the ground and breaks into little pieces. "Damn it, Draco! You know who I was writing to! Stop playing with me. You have my letter don't you?"

He gives her an unpleasant smile. Not effected at all by her outburst. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the letter she had written. "Must have slipped my mind," he says lightly. He takes his wand out and lights it on fire. "Really, though, what were you planning to accomplish by writing to Ginny?"

She watches the flames eat her words with a heavy heart. "I was going to warn her about you, you lunatic. I was going to let her know what a cruel, sadistic, murderer you are!" she screeches.

"I have a feeling she knows most of that already." He looks off into space and smiles. "I held my son today."

She watches him with disbelief. "You're going to have another one soon. Are you going to be so wistfully happy when he's born as well?" she asks with concern for her unborn son. If she can't be around for him she hopes that Draco will actually care for him like he never did for her.

He looks at her. "His birth," he looks down at her stomach. "is one of necessity so I can walk away from this marriage." He says with no emotion.

"What happened to you, Draco? You never use to be like this. You were the one that initiated this marriage in the first place!"

"I changed my plans."

She feels tears in her eyes. "Promise me you'll love him. Please, say that you'll take care of him properly… like a father should."

He places his napkin on the table and stands up. "I'm done eating." Is all he says and he walks away. Astoria stands up and pushes everything that was on the table on the ground. Feeling a little bit better when she sees everything break and shatter.

X

"Why so grumpy?" she says as she kisses Jackson's head. "Are you hungry, little one?"

She takes the baby out of the cradle and walks over to the rocking chair. She lowers the strap on her night gown and begins feeding her son. She sighs and relaxes into the chair. It's two in the morning… babies are adorable, but they are not fun.

Her thoughts travel to Draco. He has been surprisingly normal these past couple of months. He doesn't freak out when she tells him no to something and he hasn't tried anything on her. When he visits them he only talks to Jackson, buying him nice things and playing with him. He's been good at giving her space as well. He's also been very sympathetic when she talks about Theo and his disappearance. He listens to her when she talks about him, with out getting angry or jealous, and he gives her comforting words when she cries. He's acting like the Draco she fell in love with again.

His other son was born last month and Ginny thought he wouldn't come around as much, but it didn't seem to stop him. She hasn't seen little baby Maxwell… but she is curious. He is Jackson's half brother after all. She wonders if they look alike. She closes her eyes and begins to hum a soft tune for her son. She's pulled out of her tranquility by a vicious tapping on the window. She adjusts Jackson's position and stands up to open the window.

"Damn bird." She glares at the owl as it nips her fingers when she tries to untie the letter. Pushing it off of the window ledge, she's smiles when she hears it hoot indignantly and fly off. Ginny walks back to the cradle and puts Jackson down before opening the letter.

_Ginny,_

_I'm sorry for sending this owl so late but I have no idea what I'm doing. Astoria left me and Maxwell two days ago, she said she was never coming back. He keeps on crying and I have no idea what he wants. I think I'm going to have a breakdown if he doesn't stop yelling... I know it's a lot to ask but will you please help me. I have no idea what I'm doing. _

_Please, _

_Draco _

She rereads the letter four more times before she makes her decision. Her compassion over rides her concern, so she bundles her son up and floos to Malfoy Manor.

X

"Draco?"

Draco immediately stands up when he hears Ginny's voice in the hallway. He smiles to himself but lets it drop when he opens the door.

"Gin, thank you so much for coming." He says. "He hasn't stopped crying all night."

She gives him an uncomfortable look as she adjusts her cloak. "Have you fed him?" Draco nods. "Does he need to be changed?"

"I've already checked that too." He says.

"Show me where he is." She says and follows as Draco leads her down the hallway to the nursery where the baby is screaming at the top of his lungs. She can't see the pleased smirk on Draco's face as he opens the door for her.

She walks into the nursery and scrunches up her nose at the loud noise that's coming from the cradle. Jackson starts moving in annoyance by her chest so she turns to the man behind her.

"Will you hold him for me?" she asks. Not wanting to bring him further in the room. She doesn't want him to start crying as well.

"Of course," he says as he takes the baby into his arms.

He watches from the door way as Ginny walks towards the cradle. She looks down at the little boy who's currently screaming and kicking his legs. Her face softens immediately. Draco smiles as she picks him up and starts rocking him against her chest, trying to make him calm down. Things are working out exactly as he wanted them too. Maxwell starts to quiet down when Ginny begins singing to him.

"He just needed someone to love on him." she says quietly as she smiles down at the little boy in her arms.

Draco nods his head. That's probably true. He hasn't been held by anyone since he came home from the hospital over a month ago. Astoria is no longer here and he sure as hell wasn't going to do it. House-elves don't know much about affection either, they just know how to feed and clothe him. Draco watches her take small steps towards him.

"Thank you." He says as he smiles warmly down at her.

She gives him a small smile. "He's cute." She tells him as she runs her fingers through Maxwell's dark hair. She looks up to him again with a worried expression. "So, Astoria left…"

"Yes," he says quietly, not wanting to disturb either of the children they are holding. He motions for her to follow him and he leads her into a sitting room. He takes a seat on one of the comfortable blue couches, with Jackson snuggled against his chest as Ginny takes a seat in the arm chair across from him. "Said she didn't want to have anything to do with me or the baby." He lies.

She watches him for a few moments, unsure if she believes him. "She didn't even want to try to care for Maxwell?" she asks.

Draco shakes his head. "She hates him because he's mine."

Ginny furrows her brow and looks down at the baby in her arms. He has brown hair, probably inherited from Astoria, and an adorable little face. "How can you hate a little boy like this?" she says as her motherly instinct kicks in. She runs her fingers along his smooth skin and doesn't notice Draco smile smugly.

"I'm really at a loss as what to do with him." he says, acting confused and sad very well. "I don't know how to care for a baby."

"Can't your mother help?" she asks him, her eyes not leaving the boy in her arms.

"No," he says as Jackson grabs his fingers. He smiles fondly down at his son, the son that he had with Ginny, the son that he loves. "She says I have to learn how to do this myself…" again another lie, but he needs Ginny to want to help him so he can be close to her.

She starts to worry her bottom lip between her teeth. "I guess…" she starts and Draco's eyes snap to her as she looks down at the ground. "I guess I could help you out if you need it." She says, not sounding completely sure if it is a good idea.

He smiles to himself. "That would be wonderful, Ginny."

She gives him a shy smile. "Looks like he's finally asleep." She says quietly as she looks down to Maxwell. She stands up. "I'll put him back to bed." She says and leaves the room.

Draco relaxes more in his chair and shifts Jackson so he can look at him properly. "We're going to be a proper family soon." He says and kisses his head. "and you will no longer have that terrible last name." he says against his skin.

Ginny and Jackson leave Malfoy Manor and Maxwell is left in his cradle… where he will stay until she comes back.

X

Ron glares at his little sister. "What are you doing with Malfoy's kid again?" he asks accusingly. "You're with him so much you might as well be his mother."

She rolls her eyes and tucks the blankets a little tighter around Maxwell and Jackson. She's pushing them in a double stroller through the park by her house. "You didn't have to come with me, you know."

"I wanted to spend time with my nephew. Not Malfoy's spawn."

Ginny's cheeks grow hot at his words. If he only knew who Jackson's real father was.

"If you're going to say things like that, I would rather you left." She says heatedly.

Ron wisely keeps his mouth shut. "Why are you watching his kid anyways." He asks in a more controlled voice.

She sighs. "He had a business meeting." She says as she smiles down at the boys who are looking at her with matching silver eyes. Ron snorts beside her. "He did, Ron, and ever since Astoria left him he's been a mess. He doesn't know the first thing about babies and he needed help. So I'm helping." She brings her hands down and plays with their fingers. "and stuck in that big house I don't think Max gets much attention. Do you baby?" she says in a light voice.

Her brother gives her a disgusted look. "You've become too attached to that kid."

She glares at him but refrains from answering. "Oh, Mom wanted me to tell you that you and Jack have to go to the burrow on Sunday for supper, or else she will never speak to you again."

Ginny laughs out loud, "If only that was the truth..."

"Yes, her threats are a bit misguided aren't they?" Laughs Ron.

They share a smile and walk back to her house, the house that she lived in with Theo. After a cup of tea and a few shared stories Ron leaves, reminding her again to go to the Burrow on Sunday. Ginny rolls her eyes as she closes the door and two seconds later Draco floos in from the fire place.

"Hey." He says as he smiles at her. He starts loosening the tie around his neck as he looks down at the playpen were the two boys are stationed. "Ah, there's my son." He says and picks Jackson up, placing a kiss on his head.

Ginny frowns. She's noticed that he doesn't pay much attention to Max and she can't understand why. She walks to the play pen while Draco is walking around the room with Jack, and picks Max up, figuring he needs someone to love him too. "How was the meeting?" she asks as Max starts playing with her hair.

He looks to her. "It was boring, like usual."

She looks down at the baby in her arms. "Aren't you going to say hello to Maxwell?" she asks lightly. Her brother was right; she has become attached to him.

"I was just getting to that." He answers with a smirk on his face. He walks closer to her and they switch kids. "and how are you doing, little guy?" he asks kindly. "You didn't give your mother too much trouble, did you?"

Ginny's face turns red at Draco's words. "Wrong child." She laughs nervously. "He already has a mother."

"Not really." Says Draco quietly as he looks down. "You act more like his Mother then Astoria." She watches him with a strange sort of look on her face. He catches it and frowns. "I'm sorry, it just slipped out." he tells her and she doesn't know if the slip of his tongue was intentional or not. She can never tell with him.

"It's alright…"

He smiles at her and then puts Maxwell back in the play pen. "My parents are hosting a charity event this Saturday."

"Oh," is all she says as she watches him put a toy by the baby.

"Yes, and I want you to go with me as my date."

"Draco, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"You know why," she snaps at him. When he narrows his eyes she sighs tiredly and puts Jackson down beside Max. "It's not a good idea." She says quietly.

"You said we could be friends." He says lightly. "Aren't we friends, Ginny?"

She looks away from him. She knew that would come back to bite her one day. "Friends don't go on dates, Draco." She says tightly.

"Then it's not a date." He steps close to her and she can feel his breath on her neck. "Please, come with me…" he brings his lips close to her ear and places his hand on her back. " I don't want to go alone."

She shivers. He's hasn't touched her since she was pregnant all those months ago. She closes her eyes when he presses his body into hers. "I won't" she says breathlessly.

"You will." He says and places a kiss on her neck. One hand comes up to her cheek while the other tightens its hold on her body. "I want you to come, Ginny."

Her body responds to the double meaning in his words and she's mad at her self for it. She steps away from him.

"I'll pick you up around eight." He says as he takes Maxwell and leaves, not waiting for her to respond.

X

Gregory Goyle stands by the punch bowl watching people as they enter the main hall. He turns around and opens the flask from his jacket pocket, spilling the firewhiskey into his punch glass. He turns back around with a smile on his face as he brings it up to his lips and takes a large gulp.

His eyes travel to the doors when he spots Draco's head of blond hair. He's been wondering why Draco all of sudden hated Theodore Nott so much, to the point where he wanted him dead. He just couldn't understand it. Theo and Draco had never been particularly close, but they hadn't exactly hated each other either. What could Theo have taken from Draco that would anger him that much?

They had set Theo up in some muggle hospital in America. There would be no chance of him ever coming home; he doesn't even know who he is. Needless to say Goyle did feel a little guilty about the whole thing… but not as guilty as he would feel if he had actually killed him.

His eyes travel to the redhead by Draco's side, who's looking decidedly uncomfortable and she keeps on sending nervous glances to her date. Goyle narrows his eyes. Wasn't she Theo's wife? That's Ginny Weasley… or Ginny Nott to be exact. The puzzle pieces start to come together in his mind. When Theo started to date Ginny that's when Draco started to act differently. Could this be the reason Draco went so crazy? He glares and clenches his fists.

This was all over a girl?

-

-

-

A/N: I realize I'm turning Draco in a psycho... I can't help it, though. It just sort of happened that way...


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't feel comfortable." She tells him as they walk around the ballroom. He doesn't even bother to answer her. He just smirks down at her worried face and she scowls. "I'm serious, Draco. Everyone is staring at me."

He shrugs, "Probably because you look wonderful."

She's too angry to blush at his compliment. He excuses himself to talk to one of his friends that she doesn't know, so she goes over to the punch bowl where Gregory Goyle is looking at her with a strange gleam in his eyes. She avoids eye contact with him and picks up a glass.

"What's a Weasley doing with a Malfoy?" he says making her jump.

"Oh, um, what?" she asks stupidly and immediately regrets it.

"Why are you here with Malfoy?" he barks out and it causes her to flinch and back away from him.

"Well, he asked me to come… so I came."

"Why the hell would he come here with you?"

"I have to go." She says, unnerved by his harsh tone.

She puts her glass down and scurries away from him and his glare. She finds Draco and stands beside him. "What's wrong with you?" he asks her, amused by her flushed face and breathlessness.

"You're friends are prats." She says turning her head away from him and huffing.

"Really?" he says as he turns away from the group he was talking to, to face her. "Which one was being mean to you?"

"That ogre by the punch bowl."

Draco looks over to where she's looking and narrows his eyes. "What did Goyle have to say to you?"

"He was being a jerk to me. Heaven forbid someone like me go some where with someone like you. What is wrong with you people?" she says sharply. "This is not medieval times… I'm not a peasant and you are no noble. I don't understand where this idea of self importance came from. You lot must have been born with it. Of course you're all inbred so it must be genetic…"

"Excuse me for a moment." He says, cutting off her rant and leaving her there by herself.

She stares at his back hatefully as he makes his way over to Goyle. Upset at being left alone she leaves the room in favor of solitude.

"Goyle." Greets Draco as he approaches his old friend. The other man doesn't say anything, he just takes a long swig of his spiked punch. "I heard you had a nice talk with my date."

"Yes, about that." He says while putting down his glass. "What the fuck, Draco?" Draco glares at him. "You treated her and Nott like crap when they were together, why is she here with you?"

"She's here with me because I wanted her to be." He answers nonchalantly.

Goyle shakes his head and chuckles disbelievingly. "So, this whole thing was about her, eh? She was the thing that Theo stole from you."

Goyle tenses when he feels Draco's wand in his side. "I suggest you just let it go, Greg. I would hate for something to happen to you." He starts walking away, leaving a surprised Goyle behind him. "Oh," he says as he turns around. "Try being a little nicer to her next time. I am rather fond of her." He says and winks at his surprised friend.

Ginny's outside the door, leaning against the wall, when he finds her. He asks her how she's doing and she glares at him. "I'm ready to leave."

He matches her pose and rests his back against the house, crossing his arms and propping his foot up. He doesn't answer her for a few moments as he stares out into yard. The night is clear and the moon shines a pale light on the flower bed and dark trees that litter the space before them. A gust of wind sweeps by them and Ginny can't help but shiver.

"You don't have to do it alone, you know." He says quietly in a voice so unlike his own that it surprises her.

"What do you mean?" she asks suspiciously, well aware of the games he can play with people.

"Being a single mother can't be easy." He says, staring straight ahead, she turns to stare at his profile. "You know what I want from you."

"It's not that easy." She says tensely. He should not be playing these games with her. "I can't just forget about the way you treated me, the way you still act with me. I'm not a possession that can belong to someone, Draco."

He turns to her and his silver eyes reflect sharply in the moon light. "I love you."

She huffs and turns away from him. What he says doesn't matter, not anymore. She watches an owl fly over head and an ache starts to rumble in her chest. She would have been so thrilled to hear those words from him before but now they only anger her.

"Gin," he says softly, but she doesn't look at him. "Jackson needs a father and Max needs a mother."

"Do not play that card with me."

"I'm speaking honestly."

"Is that even possible?" she says snidely.

He runs a frustrated hand through his hair and her resolve melts a little. He looks like a little boy and she looks away from him so she doesn't give in to what he wants. The bastard always gets what he wants and she usually lets him have it.

"You need a husband and I need a wife." He continues with out bothering to respond to her annoyed response to him.

"I don't need a husband, Draco." She stands a little straighter, remembering her mother and grandmother always telling her that she never needed a man to make her happy. "I am an independent woman."

He smiles at her then and she feels like he's looking at her like she was a child doing something adorable. "I know." He says in a light voice that sounds patronizing… she doesn't miss that.

"I want to leave." She repeats. This time he listens.

X

"Can I come in?"

She shakes her head as she takes out her keys and puts them in the door, cursing herself for letting him bring her home. "I'm just going to go to bed."

Draco places her hand over hers that's on the door knob. He presses his body into her back. "I want to go to bed too." He says in her ear.

She tries to shake him off but he doesn't move. "Please, Draco… I have to get Jackson from my mother and then I'm going straight to sleep."

His breath is hot on her neck. "At least give me a good night kiss."

She sighs loudly. "Will you leave me alone if I do?"

He smirks against her neck. "Only if you want me to."

"Like what I've wanted has ever mattered before."

"I know you want the same things I do… you just don't realize it yet."

She turns around and glares at him as he puts his hands on her hips, pulling her against him. He smiles as he brings his lips down to hers. She does love kissing him and it's been such a long time… he deepens the kiss with a groan and pushes her against the door. She relaxes in to him and brings her hands to settle in his hair. He pulls back with an arrogant smirk.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in?" he says smugly when she opens her eyes.

She frowns at him. He had to ruin it. She quickly pushes him off and opens the door, closing it in his face. She can barely hear him laughing on the other side of the wood and with a huff she floo's to The Burrow to pick up her son.

X

"Maybe you should start dating again."

"No."

"It's not too soon, you know. Jackson's eight months now and no one would blame you if you wanted to have a little fun."

"No."

"I met this really cool guy named Sam. I could give him your number."

"No."

Hermione crosses her arms. "Well, why not?" she asks sharply, annoyed by Ginny's negative responses.

"Because I'm not ready." She says while making a funny face down at her son who giggles and reaches for her hand.

"You're not ready or Draco's not ready?"

Her head snaps to Hermione. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not an idiot. I know you've been seeing him."

She takes deep breaths before saying anything back; her temper is starting to rear its head. "I'm not seeing him."

"You were with him at his parent's charity event last week."

"How do you know that?"

Hermione shrugs. "Everyone knows that."

Another shot of anger and indignation shoots through her. "What's it to you if I was." she snaps.

"What's it to me?" Hermione says standing up and placing a hand on her hip. "Malfoy is psychotic and you're just leading him on! Letting him come over when ever he wants and now you're going places with him. I wonder if you even wanted to get away from him in the first place. You probably enjoy the attention."

"How could you say that to me!?"

"How could I not? You're probably happy that Theodore's dead so you can prance around with Malfoy all you want now."

"You bitch." She says hatefully, sending the deadliest glare she has. "You have no idea what you're saying."

"It's the truth, isn't it? So now you can officially go be a family with Malfoy and that bastard son you gave birth to."

Ginny recoils as if she'd been slapped after Hermione assessed her in such a hateful way. She bundles her son up and doesn't answer when she's asked where she's going because blind anger is leading her. She's been so emotional lately and her 'best friend' has not been helping anything. She floo's from the house with a narrowed glare at her friend and stomps her way into the foyer of Malfoy Manor.

Jackson is asleep in her arms so she begins walking towards the nursery to lay him down. A house elf squeaks beside her.

"Miss, Miss what are you doing?" its green eyes bulge as it follows her heals up the stairs.

"Tell your master to wait for me in his bed room." She barks out.

She lays Jack next to Max who is not surprisingly still in his crib. She winks down at him, anger melting away as his silver eyes smile up at her. She kisses his head and remembers Hermione's words. She stomps out of the room and down the hallway where Draco usually sleeps. She's never actually been in there before.

When she opens the door she half expects it to be locked, but it isn't. Sitting on the bed with a lazy smirk of his face is Draco. He begins to say something but it doesn't register with her. Hermione's words, being depressed and deprived of a man's touch too long causes her to walk up to him and silence him with her lips. The kiss is harsh and unforgiving, boarding on painful. He stands up and starts undoing the front of her blouse.

She stops him and pushes him on the mattresses roughly. Draco leg's hit the edge of the bed and he falls back. He looks up at her with a playful gleam in his eyes as they cloud over with lust. His smirk is almost triumphant.

He props himself up on his elbows "Rough day?" he asks huskily as she starts removing her clothes, his nearly black eyes watch her hungrily.

"Stop talking." She demands, straddling his waist and undoing his belt. "I'm in charge right now."

He lays back as she rips his shirt off, placing hot kisses down his chest. A smug smile plays on his lips as she takes him inside of her and rides him until she screams.

X

She wakes early in the morning to her legs being separated and a mouth on her breast. She gasps and opens her eyes when something slides into her. Draco smiles down at her, moving his hips lazily in and out of her. "Good morning, beautiful." He says with a voice thick with sleep.

He rests his head along her neck as his thrusts become harder and faster. Her body starts responding tiredly to the friction he's creating and kisses his ear as she wraps her legs around his waist. She bites her lower lip and closes her eyes, letting the feeling of him take her away, but he stops completely before she can reach any conclusion.

She opens her eyes. His arms are shaking from strain at her sides and his face is flushed. He's looking at her seriously, with his brow furrowed and his mouth set in a line.

She brings her hand up to his face. Forgetting everything terrible and remembering how wonderful he used to seem to her. "What's wrong?" she asks softly. She can still feel him inside of her… he's not finished either.

He looks deeply into her eyes, like he's reaching for something so deep inside of her, something so personal and basic, she almost shivers. He brings a hand up to brush some hair off her face and the tenderness in such a movement makes her smile. He leans down and kisses her gently, softer then he ever has before and he starts moving again. Bringing them both crashing down from their high a while later.

He rolls to her side, panting slightly and he throws his arm over his eyes. "Why did you come to me?" he asks.

"I was angry at Hermione." She tells him honestly and looks away when he turns to her.

"So you used me?"

She blushes at his bluntness and at the truthfulness of his words. She sits up and starts gathering her clothes. "I should get going." She says while she hooks on her bra and shimmies into her underwear. His hand on her wrist stops her and the painful grasp in which he's holding it sends a shot of fear through her body. "Please, Jack should be awake and hungry. I need to go back home."

He's look at her with such intensity that she can barely bring herself to match his stare. His face is blank and she can't tell if he's angry, sad, aroused, or pleased… and that scares the hell out of her.

He yanks her arm so she's closer to his naked body and his other hand is brought up to hold a fistful of her hair. It's not painful, but surprising. "No one uses me." He says in a dangerous voice. She opens her mouth to apologize or yell at him… but he cuts her off before he gets the chance. "You came to me this time. You are officially mine now. I will never let you leave me again."

She laughs nervously because that's all her mind will let her do. "Come on, Draco. You're acting crazy."

"Yes," he says flatly. "And you made the mistake of fucking me."

X

"You can't frame someone for a murder if the person isn't actually dead in the first place, Greg." Crabbe throws a stick further into the woods, his black dog chases after it happily with his tail wagging. "Why are you talking this way? You know Malfoy will crush you."

"Doesn't this all feel bad to you?"

Vin shrugs. "A lot of things feel bad."

"He still has his glasses… we could contact the Aurors and give them an anonymous tip. They'd search his house, find the glasses, and he'd go to Azkaban."

The other man snorts. "It's not that easy. Draco has more money then God. He'd never go to jail no matter when he did or didn't do. Besides, a pair of glasses isn't exactly concrete evidence."

"It's not right what he's doing... and the way that Ginny chick acted with him…"

"How'd she act?"

"Uncomfortable, like she didn't want to be with him."

Again, another snort. "She probably doesn't want to be but what Draco wants Draco gets. It's always been that way and it probably always will be. From what I remember of that Weasley chick she was pretty hot, so I can't blame him." The dog comes back with the stick in his mouth and drops it at their feet. Crabbe picks it up and teases the dog with it. "I wish you would stop talking about this." He says as he looks around the woods. "It makes me nervous. Malfoy's one of our oldest friends… just drop it."

"It just doesn't feel right, is all." Greg says as he zips up his jacket and turns around. "and Draco isn't the same… he's acting like, I don't know… some crazy guy. We can't just sit by and let him spin off like this."

"We're not exactly angels." His friend says truthfully.

Goyle looks him in the eyes. "We're not devils either."


	14. Chapter 14

"Please," she says looking at his chest. "It scares me when you talk like that."

"It should."

She refuses to meet his eyes and takes a deep breath before responding. "I'm sorry that I used you, Draco. It was wrong and I'm sorry. I took advantage of the way you feel about me and I apologize."

His hand tightens around her arm and she winces. "Don't talk about me like I'm some pathetic loser that you had a pity shag with." He forces her to look at him. "You have feelings for me too and let's be honest with ourselves….. you love the way I fuck you." Ginny's face blushes crimson and he smirks. "Don't you?"

"Let me go." She says tiredly. "I have to check on my son."

"He's my son too."

"Yes, well, I still have to see if he's alright."

"He's fine."

"You don't know that."

"He's in there with Max, isn't he?" she nods. "Then the house-elves are watching them." he eyes her a few moments. "Now answer my question."

"What question?"

He takes a step closer to her, placing his lean body against hers. "You love the way I fuck you, don't you?"

She makes a face and pushes his chest. "Oh, you are disgusting."

He smiles, the stoniness of his face has dropped and his eyes are amused. "And you're wet."

She looks utterly offended, "What are you talking about?"

He leans his head down and his breath is hot on her face. His free hand runs along the top of her knickers. She sucks in a breath and he laughs. "I bet you're ready for me again." His fingers draw little patterns on the soft skin of her legs as he follows the line of her panties. "If you ask me nicely, maybe I'll let you cum again. Even after you've been so bad..."

Embarrassed and angered she squirms away from him unsuccessfully. She clenches her legs tighter together because she knows he's right and she hates herself for it. "Stop it." She says weakly. "I don't want to."

"Really?" he asks lightly as his hand wraps around her back, holding her in place. "I think it's only fair that we see which one of us is right, don't you?"

She shakes her head violently but he tells her to shush. He works his fingers between her legs and smiles down at her smugly when he feels her arousal. "I'm always right." He says. She closes her eyes, leaning her head against his shoulder as she gives into his fingers. "I know I've made mistakes." He says softly into her ear as the hand that was around her back lifts up her right leg to give his fingers better access. "the biggest one was choosing to marry Astoria over you… but we're past that now."

She releases a breathy sigh into his ear. He walks her back into a chair and she falls down, he gets in front of her, bent on his knees. He looks deep into her eyes, never breaking eye contact, as he slides the knickers off her body.

"I can make you happy again." He opens her legs and slides his hands up her thighs. "We can start on a new slate." He kisses her sweetly then and works his fingers inside of her. "What do you think?"

"I think," she says softly as his head moves down between her legs. "I think you're the worst thing that ever happened to me."

He lifts his head, with his lips wet from her body. He smiles. "But you love me."

"You wouldn't listen if I said I didn't."

He looks at her then as if he owned her already. "No, I wouldn't." his voice drops an octave. "Give in, Ginny. I want to love you and you want to love me. Will you let that happen?"

Feeling tired and confused and she closes her eyes and feels them sting with tears. He will always get what he wants… "Yes, you win."

He smiles.

X

"Where is my grandson?" Anna Nott walks into the room with her head held high and her back straight and poised. Ginny walks out of the room with the baby in her arms. "Oh, there he is."

Her smile lightens as she takes Jackson and cradles him in her arms. Ginny watches the scene with a heavy heart. Since Theo has been gone Anna has put all of her attention on Jackson… and it makes Ginny feel horribly guilty.

"I know I've seen these eyes before." She says as she smiles down at the blond baby. "Just like my Uncle Thomas." She decides and Ginny turns away.

That is not where those eyes came from. You are not related to him at all, her mind screams. Should she tell Anna that that really isn't her grandson? She should say that the boy is really Draco Malfoy's? She looks again to her former mother in law and her heart clenches. She can't do that to her… she can't take away another family member..

"How are you doing, Ginevra?" she asks in her sharp tongue.

"I'm fine." She answers, stuck in her own thoughts. She goes over to the table and starts to move things around nervously.

"Are you dating again?" she asks bluntly.

Ginny's face shoots up. "What?"

"I heard you are seeing Draco Malfoy now." They look at each other for a few moments. "I want you to be happy, dear, but I will say that you shouldn't be messing around any time soon." She stands up. "I know everybody thinks my Theodore is dead… but I know that he is not!"

The baby starts to cry by her harsh voice and Ginny takes her away from him. "I'm not seeing anyone." She says quietly, bouncing the baby and putting a pacifier in his mouth.

"When we find him…" Anna trails off and the grief lines around her eyes become more pronounced. She sighs deeply and continues. "I do not mean to seem mean, Ginny, but my son is not dead and you are still his wife." She looks to Jackson then. "We don't want to confuse Jackson… he needs to know who is father is."

"He does." Says Ginny with her mind trained on Draco. She walks into the boy nursery and picks up a stuffed lion, handing it to her son. He calms down and rests against her shoulder.

Anna is in the doorway when she turns. "Do you mind if I take him for the afternoon?" she asks with her eyes lingering on the baby.

Ginny worries her lip between her teeth. She doesn't like being away from him for so long, and she doesn't really like leaving him with anyone else. Anna's desperate look makes her change her mind. She knows that she's hurting and she uses Jackson to fill the void. Anna is convinced that she can see traces of Theo in Jackson's face… Ginny hates it when she says that….

"Alright," she says uneasy. "I'll pack his bag."

She goes around the small room and packs diapers, bottles, and toys. With a long hug and kiss she says goodbye to him and he leaves with his "Grandma." With a heavy heart she falls onto one of the large black couches and closes her eyes. When did her world become so messed up? When did she become a single mother with a dead husband, and when did Draco Malfoy become so obsessed with her? Life is not fair.

"Look at you, lazing about all day."

Her eyes snap open and she glares at Draco as he enters the room. With a loud groan she takes a pillow and puts it to her face. "Why can't you ever leave me alone!?"

He pouts and makes a face at Max in his arms. "She's acting like she doesn't like us." He says to the baby. "That's not very nice of her, is it?"

Muffled under the pillow she replies hatefully. "I like him, I just can't stand you."

He laughs at her and takes a seat on the large black couch. He removes the pillow from her head and watches her with a certain fondness in his eyes that makes her want to scream.

"Why do you say such things." he says with a fake sad voice. "You know it wounds me."

He looks around the room and takes in the over stuffed furniture and the play pen against the wall. "Where's my son?" he asks and she scowls at his use of words.

"Your son is in your arms." She answers sharply. "My son is out with his Grandma."

His face screws up in disgust. "I don't like the idea of him spending so much time with your relatives. Their Weasleynish may rub off on him."

That earns him another glare but he doesn't seem to notice. Max begins to fidget around in his arms so she takes him and stands up. "He's out with Theo's mother." She says gently as she scoops up a toy and hands it to the child in her arms. "And don't say anything hateful." She adds knowing he has a nasty comment stored away.

He watches her play with his son for a few moments and then he shakes himself out of his daze. "I do have a reason for coming here." He says suddenly and she looks up from what she's doing to focus on him.

"To annoy me?"

He laughs. "Not this time." He stands up. "I have a surprise for you… I want you to come with me."

She eyes him skeptically. "You're not going to kidnap me or anything, are you?"

Again he laughs but she doesn't smile because it's seems entirely plausible that he would something like that. "You silly girl." He says. "No, come with me I swear you will enjoy it."

Reluctantly she follows. She's too involved with strapping Max in his stroller that she doesn't realize where they've apparated to. When she looks up her breath catches. She's standing in a large meadow full of wildflowers and daffodils. There's a small pond that she knew so well from her childhood down at the bottom of the hill and thick dark trees surround them. She looks behind her and sees the small cottage that her Grandfather built when he married her Grandma.

"Draco…" she says as she looks around the place in amazement. After her Grandma died she never knew what happened to this place. The state had bought it and they were going to tear it down and build some sort of factory here. "How…" she trails off again.

He smiles at her and picks a flower. "I bought it for you."

"But I thought that they were going to tear it down." She says amazed. This was her favorite place when she was a child and she was heartbroken when she learned she would never see it again. "How did you know?"

He hands her the daffodil and she looks at him like it was the first time she's ever seen him before. "You had mentioned that it was important to you… so I thought you'd like it." He walks away from her and surveys the land. "I think it would be a good summer home to visit."

She smiles at him. "You actually listened to me?" she says with a tight throat. She didn't think he was paying attention to her when she mentioned this place so long ago.

He looks her in the eyes. "I listen to everything you say."

This is probably the sweetest thing he's ever done for her. Over come with happiness her senses leave her and she hugs him tightly. "Thank you." She says against his neck.

"I knew you would like it." He says and steps away. With a wave of his wand a blanket is set out with a basket full of food….He set up a picnic too. Ginny can feel her heart beat painfully, where did the old Draco go? "The house needs to go under renovations since it's been abandoned for two years… so we'll have to eat out here."

She watches him as he sets out their plates and situates their food. She takes Max out of his stroller and sits down on the blanket, shielded from the sun by the large branches of the tree they're sitting by. They eat in peaceful silence listening to the calming noise of the wind blowing through the leaves. Max sits patiently on her lap and she smiles down at him. She does love the little guy, she's been by him since he was a month old and she doesn't feel like she could be with out him, just like her own son.

She studies Draco as he leans against the tree and eats an apple. He's looking around the field through narrowed eyes because of the sun and his cheeks have a faint blush to them because of the heat. Wearing casual clothes and his hair is a mess, he barely looks like himself and she decides she likes him this way. He is a good looking man… She wishes that Jackson could be here now to enjoy this happy moment, one of the few she has had in a while. She looks to Draco again and he smiles at her. Could she be a family with him after everything that's happened?

"This is wonderful." She says breaking the silence. "Thank you, Draco." She hasn't been content like this in a long while.

"I like it when your happy." He replies. "Do you want to walk around for a bit before we go back?"

She nods her head and stands up with the baby in her arms. Draco's hand rests on her back as they explore the grounds. She recounts stories to him about her summers here when he was a girl and he seems generally interested in them. She almost forgets all the terrible things he's done and she barely even thinks about Theo. They reach the pond and she smiles at the old wooden swing that hangs off of a low swinging branch on a tree.

"Do you want to swing?" he asks her lightly, watching her reaction.

"I might."

"I'm a very good pusher," he says enticingly in her ear. She giggles then and sits on the swing, placing Max in her lap.

With one hand she holds onto the rope of the swing, with the other she holds the baby to her chest. Draco starts pushing her lightly and she closes her eyes, barely believing that this is actually happening. Suddenly the movement has stopped and she opens her eyes and her mouth sets in a frown.

She feels his breath by her ear and his shadow shields her from the sun. "I can give you anything you want." he says against her skin.

She pauses for a moment and then looks over her shoulder at him. His hands are holding on to the ropes on either side of her body and he's crouching down so that his face is only an inch above hers, making his hair fall around his face. Her mind flashes with thoughts of his cruelty and of Theo but she pushes them aside. She's tired of feeling bad and guilty all the time. She's tired of thinking. She can't help herself… she kisses him.

X

Well equipped with two kids and a pocketful of Draco's money, Ginny goes to the grocery store. She's going to make him dinner tonight to repay him for the kindness he showed her yesterday, she still can't believe it. Her mind keeps on telling her that it wasn't real, that it was just a dream of hers but in her heart she knows it's true. Maybe this is a chance to actually be normal with him. She knows he's never going to leave her alone and deep down a part of her does want to be with him… so she may as well make the best of the situation, right?

She goes down the produce aisle a picks up a few tomatoes, weighing them in her hands and checking them with her fingers. She places them in her cart and smiles down at Max and Jack who look up at her with wide eyes. They both have pacifiers in their mouths and they're sleepily looking around the store… it's almost time for them to take a nap.

"What do you think, my little men? Do you think your daddy will like my cooking?" she asks them both.

Max gurgles something in reply and Jack lifts up his arms so she'll hold him. She bends down and kisses his cheek. When she stands up she runs her fingers through Max's dark hair and sighs happily. How could you not love boys like them?

"Ginny?" a deep uncertain voice is behind her.

She turns and stares in disbelief at Greg Goyle and she looks around nervously for a quick exit. "Hi." She says awkwardly as she places her hands tight on the cart that holds the children.

"I need to talk to you." He says roughly.

She looks around the store. "Why?"

"It's about your husband."

Her head snaps to him then and she frowns. "What about him?" she snaps, not knowing what he's going to say.

"Do you honestly think it was accident?" he says, looking deep into her eyes.

Her breath quickens. "Okay, I'm leaving." She says quickly and starts to walk away from him, pushing the cart in front of her. What does he think he's doing talking about Theo? Opening old wounds? Why did he do this in a grocery store?

"Wait," he says to her, but she doesn't look back. She remembers the night at the charity event where he snapped at her. He's probably just messing with her because he doesn't want to see her with Draco. "Don't tell Malfoy."

She ignores him again and pays for her things. When she leaves the store she hurries back to Malfoy Manor where Draco's waiting for her with a kiss. She can't bring herself to tell him about her encounter with his friend Goyle, and she can't understand why.

X

It's morning and she stretches her self out like a cat on Draco's bed. He watches her as he gets ready for work. Her naked body stands out boldly against the darkness of his sheets. He smiles to himself as he puts the green tie around his neck. Things are working out exactly as he had wanted them to.

She opens her eyes slowly and looks at him under thick lashes. Desire pools inside of him and he almost jumps on the bed and takes her again. He controls himself though and gives her a lazy smile. "Good morning, beautiful."

She smiles at that and sits up, grabbing his discarded tee-shirt from the floor. She pulls it on and yawns as she walks towards him. Her hands automatically go to his tie and she starts doing it up for him. He smiles at her, she's only been officially seeing him for a week, but she's falling into her old habits.

"Do you have to go into work today?" she asks, her voice still thick with sleep.

He sighs. "Yes, I must." He says regrettably. He kisses her then. "Give the boys my love." He says and then leaves.

She looks back at the clock and sighs. The kids won't be up for another hour. She falls onto his mattress and closes her eyes, marveling at how comfortable it is. A pang of guilt goes through her. What is she doing here? Is it the right thing? She shakes her head and sits up, too many thoughts are going through her head and she won't be able to go back to sleep.

She starts looking around his room for something to entertain herself until the kids need her. She flips through books on his shelves and picks up small statues that decorate his room… nothing holds her attention. She goes to his side table and opens the drawer. Inside is a bunch of keys that she suspects goes to the house. Bored again she goes to shut it, but something in the back catches her eyes. She puts her hand down and pulls out a pair of sleek, expensive looking glasses.

She lays back against the pillows with the glasses in her hand and she studies them closely. Draco doesn't wear glasses and this pair looks oddly familiar to her. She can't place it but she knows she's seen them before.


	15. Chapter 15

"Do you think you can crawl for me?" she asks while lying beside Max and Jackson on the carpet. She takes the toy away from Jackson's small hands and puts it out of his reach. She yawns loudly, her body completely tired from waking up multiple times during the night to tend to the boys and then having to watch them all day. "Do you want the toy?" she asks him as he focuses his eyes on it and tries to reach for it.

Max gurgles as he lies on his back. He's only a three months younger then Jackson but he's so much smaller. She smiles at him and she knows when they get older the differences will become smaller. Jack makes a frustrated noise as he moves back and forth on his hands and knees.

"You can do it." She says softly, getting up in the same position to show him. "Come on, sweetheart." She begins crawling around in front of him and she hears someone laughing.

"What are you doing?"

Her face snaps up and she gives Draco a nervous smile. "I'm trying to get him to crawl." She answers. Standing up from the strange position and giving him a kiss.

"It looks like you were the one crawling, not him." He says with a smile on his face.

"Yes, that is how it's turned out." She says with a frown. "He'll get the hang of it though."

Draco walks over and throws him in the air, Jack laughs and grabs his face. "Of course he will." He says fondly as he runs his fingers through his hair and kisses his head.

Ginny walks over and picks up Maxwell. "Draco, do you wear glasses?" she asks him while looking down at the brown haired boy in her arms.

He bounces Jackson again and he squeals. "You know I don't." he answers distractedly.

"Then whose are these?" she asks, taking the glasses off the table.

He stares at them then and his face pales. "Where did you get those?"

She studies his face closely and becomes confused at his panicked look. She knows she's seen those glasses before… but she doesn't know whose they are. "I found them in your room." She answers.

Draco puts Jackson back on the floor and stalks towards her. She backs away because of the fierce look on his face. "You went through my things?" he hisses at her, grabbing the glasses away from her.

She holds Maxwell a little closer to her chest and brings a hand protectively across his back. "Who do they belong to?" she asks again, her interest has peaked because of his reaction.

"That's none of your business." He says hatefully.

"Why are you acting this way?"

"You shouldn't have gone through my things!" he yells making everyone in the room jump and the boys start crying. "You invaded my privacy."

"Your privacy?" she says, standing a little straighter. "You're one to talk about privacy when you totally tore mine apart!"

"You don't know what you're talking about." He says offhandedly, almost crushing the glasses in his hand.

"I don't?" she says with a strong voice, anger is starting to root its self inside of her. "You were the one who got me fired from my job at the book store, you were the one who sabotaged my entry into school, you were the one who constantly harassed me like some crazy stalker, and you were the one who impregnated me against my wishes!" She softens her voice when she looks at Jackson. She wouldn't trade him in for the world, so really she can forgive Draco that offence.

He sneers at her then and she realizes how foolish she's been to fall so comfortably into this relationship with him. After everything he's done, how could she?

"I'm going home!" She says angrily. She starts walking around the room. Picking up her things and packing her bags. She goes to strap Maxwell in his pumpkin seat, but she stops herself. He's Draco's son not hers. She looks down at the little boy in her arms and narrows her eyes at Draco. "I'm taking Max with me too."

He laughs. "You can't take my son with you."

"Please, Draco. You barely acknowledge his existence." She scoffs angrily, sitting him down and strapping him in. She goes to pick up Jackson but stops when she sees Draco take him off the ground. "Give him to me." She says through clenched teeth.

"Will you settle down." Snaps Draco, as he tries to get the baby in his arms to stop crying. "You're upsetting them."

She rolls her eyes and makes an annoyed noise. It's his fault they're crying, he's the one the over reacted over a pair of glasses. "I'm going home!" she yells. "Now give me my son!"

He glares at her and she shivers. "You are not going home, and even if I did let you, you wouldn't be able to take both of my children. Now stop acting like this."

"You can't control what I do." She hisses as she gets closer to him and tries to pry the child from his arms making him cry harder.

"You are hurting him." Draco says as he turns away from her. "Let's forget about these goddamn glasses, alright? They don't belong to anyone important. Now stop acting like this."

"Stop bossing me around! All you do is boss me around!"

"I'm not bossing you around!" he shouts angrily. He takes a deep breath as Jackson screams by his ear. Ginny watches her son and her eyes soften, the kids are paying for their fight. She knows they're scaring them. "Let's just forgive each other and stop fighting." He says.

She turns away from him and crosses her arms. The cries of the two little boys are starting to hurt her ears and guilt rushes through her. She has the tired frustration of a young mother who doesn't get enough sleep and she feels like she's in over her head. She sniffs loudly, holding back unwanted tears and goes to the pumpkin seat where Max is confined. He's screaming with his small hands in fists. His face is red and large tears are falling down his face. "I'm sorry." She whispers to the little boy.

She takes him in her arms and rubs his back, trying to sooth him. She reluctantly turns back to Draco who's still staring daggers at her as he tries to pacify Jackson. She gives him a helpless look to show she doesn't really know what she's doing, then she looks down at the ground. Every thing was so much easier before all this started.

He walks close to her when the boys start settling down and he sighs before putting his fingers under her chin, making her look up at him. "Are you done yelling at me?"

"You yelled at me first." She replies, allowing a tear to drop.

He brushes it away. "I'm sorry. I overreacted." He confesses and she looks up at him with troubled eyes. "Let's forget about this conversation."

She nods her head, thinking it best to agree with him. "I'm tired." She says honestly, sucking in a shaky breath.

He gives her a soft smile. "Go lay down. I can watch them for a while." She shakes her head and he kisses her cheek. "I can handle it."

Relieved she situates Maxwell on the floor and walks to the bedroom, Draco's bedroom and closes her eyes. She falls asleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow. As she falls into a deep sleep she dreams about random things and random people. She sees Theo relaxing against a sofa with his eyes closed and a roaring fire behind him. She wakes in a start, propelling up in the bed. She takes a moment to collect herself before going through the dream she just had.

Most of it is forgotten upon waking, but she remembered Theo. She hasn't really thought of him in a while and pain of guilt goes through her because of that. She can see him now in her minds eye; smiling down at her with his light blue eyes that stand out brightly against his dark hair and lightly tanned skin. A sad smile comes to her face when she remembers how sweet he was and how handsome he was. She did love him, she really did. He was taller then her, with broad shoulders, and a hard body. He had terrible eyesight and only when he was comfortable with someone would he wear his glasses in front of them… his glasses….sleek looking, with thick black frames…. Theo's glasses… She narrows her eyes knowing now where she had seen those glasses before.

X

"Hey, you're awake." Draco smiles at her and puts the book down. "The kids are asleep if you're wondering." She gives him an uneasy smile. "Come here."

She hesitates before walking to him. She wants to ask about the glasses, she knows they belong to Theo now. How many times has she seen them on his tanned face? How many times has she begged him to keep them on because she thought they looked so good on him? How could Draco ever possibly get them?

"What's wrong?" he asks as she slowly makes her way over to him.

She's suddenly afraid of him. She remembers that Theo was wearing them the day he went missing, how did Draco get them? She worries her bottom lip between her teeth and watches him fearfully. She remembers Goyle confronting her at the store the other day. 'do you honestly think it was an accident.' He had said. What did he know?

She's so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice him reach for her hand. She jumps at the contact and he furrows his eye brows at her.

"Gin, what's going on?"

"Nothing." She says quietly.

"Then why are you looking at me like that? You aren't still angry with me, are you?"

She shakes her head, watching him uneasily. Having the urge to leave, but knowing she can't with out the kids. She can't leave them here with him. She shouldn't have left the bedroom… that was stupid of her. He pulls her down onto his lap

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Whose glasses are those, Draco?" she says desperately. "Please, tell me."

He's silent for a few moments, watching her through unreadable eyes. "They were Astoria's." he lies.

She wants to believe him. "They look like a man's glasses…"

He shrugs his shoulders then and looks away. "I never bothered to pay attention to her fashion sense."

She looks down at her lap. "Is that the truth?"

"I would never lie to you." He says and only feels a little bit guilty.

She watches him closely now. "They… they just look like a pair Theo use to own."

She knows she's treading in dangerous waters but she can't hold back. Draco's stone mask doesn't change. "I didn't even realize he wore glasses." Is his response.

Yes you did, her mind says fiercely. She looks away then. "I have to go to my parents house tonight." She says, making something up so she can get away from him.

He narrows his eyes in suspicion. Something in her voice sounds strange to him. "Why?" he demands harshly.

She closes her eyes at his tone. She knows that angry tone well. "I told my Mother that I'd have dinner with her tonight. I must have forgotten to tell you."

"Is that so?" he asks, something dangerous in his eyes. He doesn't believe her.

She nods her head. "Yes. Do you mind if I bring Max with me as well? I think it's good for him to get out more often."

"You're not going." He tells her tightly, knowing full well by her tone that she won't come back.

"You're bossing me around again." She says softly, looking down. She's too afraid of him to raise her voice.

"You're going to have to contact your Mother and tell her you can't go tonight."

"Why?"

"Because you're staying here with me." He says harshly, clamping his hand on her leg.

She furrows her brow but still refuses to look at him. "I'm with you all the time, Draco." She says nicely so she can avoid another fight. "It will only be for a couple hours."

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?"

"What do you mean?"

"All of a sudden you just have to go to your parent's house? Mysteriously, out of blue, after you found a pair of glasses that's got you acting all strange. It doesn't take a simpleton to know you're lying, Gin."

Her cheeks flush and she goes to stand up but his hands hold her tightly on his lap. She tries a new tactic this time. Knowing she has to get away from him or he very well might lock her away again, she relaxes her tense body and turns to him.

"I'm not lying, but I'll stay home if you want me to." The submissiveness in her voice makes her want to cringe but she knows Draco is in one of his moods and this will be the only way to calm him down, hopefully.

"I do want that." His face is still cold and cut off from emotion.

She gives him a feeble smile and kisses his cheek. "I hate that we fight so much." She says in his ear.

"I do too."

She rests her head on his shoulder and brings her hand up to play with the buttons on his shirt. His body relaxes a little more. "Do you remember what it used to be like before… when we first got together?"

"Yes." His answer is short and sharp. He's suspicious pf her.

"I wish things were like that again…" she says softly, and it's the truth.

He sighs then and relaxes his hold on her. "Ginny, I know the things I do hurt you. I know that, but you understand why I have to do them, don't you?" she lifts her head and looks at him then. "You drive me crazy most of the time and I can't… I won't let you leave me. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I can't see you with anyone else; I can't let anyone else have you. Do you understand?"

She nods her head weakly and says yes. Even thought she doesn't understand anything he just said. The intensity of his feelings is some times too much for her.

"My life was turned around just like yours was." He tells her softly. "I didn't plan to feel this way about you, I didn't… but it happened and I do so we have to make this work, we have to or I'll lose my mind."

She runs her fingers through his hair, suddenly feeling sympathetic towards him. Draco had never loved anyone besides himself his whole entire life. He must not be able to handle this new emotion that's so foreign to him. So he's handling it in the only way he knows how.

"It can be like it was before…" he says trailing off and putting his hand on her face. "It will be, but you have to do as I say. You have to listen to me and forget about everything bad that happened before. Can you do that?"

"I will." She says quietly, knowing full well she won't.

He studies her face and then nods his head. "Things will be good for us, I promise." He kisses her then and deep down she wants to believe him. "Let's go to bed." He says huskily.

She follows him to the bedroom and her body responds to his touch like it always does, but something keeps on nagging in the back part of her brain. She tries to push it away, things will be better for everyone if she just does what he wants. Some where in side of her it's what she wants too… but why can't she just accept it.

"Ginny, do you love me?" he asks as he moves inside of her with slow, deliberate strokes.

"Yes." She answers, bringing her hands up to his shoulders.

"I want to hear you say it."

"I love you, Draco."

He brings his face down to rest by her neck. "That's all I want from you." He says softly against her skin. "That's all I've ever wanted."

Is it really?

X

"Are you a fucking idiot, or something?" Crabbe spits on the ground and glares at his best friend. "We made an unbreakable vow. If we tell anyone what happened, we die. If we bring Theo back here, we die! Hell, I'm surprised we're not dead yet considering we didn't actually do what we swore we would!"

Greg cracks his knuckles and looks out to the sky. "I can't shake it."

Crabbe grabs his shoulders. "You're going to have to. Let it rest. Malfoy got what he wanted and the Weasley girl's not complaining, so just let it be. We're lucky we got away with anything and Nott's not dead, so I don't understand this cloud of guilt that's hanging over your head. We did nothing wrong."

"What if someone did that to you?" he asks fiercely. "What if someone made you disappear and then stole your wife and child to have as their own?"

"If it was Draco Malfoy who did it, I would stay missing." Is all he says. He turns around then and runs a shaky hand through his dark hair. "If not for yourself, Greg, then do it for me." He turns with worried eyes. "Tell me you will drop this and forget it ever happened."

He chews the insides of is mouth nervously, knowing his friend is probably right. They could very well be killed because of the unbreakable vow they made. "Alright," he answers tightly. "I'll let it drop."

He walks away with a heavy weight on his chest, knowing it will probably never go away now.

X

Astoria ruffles through her purse, trying to find her umbrella to shield herself from the down pour of rain that has just started to fall. She's in Muggle America, New York to be exact, and the busy streets and crowed sidewalks haven't been very comforting to her.

She came here after her divorce from Draco, after he forced her to give up her son. She'll never forgive him for that.

She finds the black umbrella and pulls it out, feeling instant relief from the water. She walks to her hotel room with her head down in thought. She should never have signed that contract that Draco had waved before her, but he scared her and she had no one to turn to at the time. She will never see her son; she can never go back to England, and she can speak of it to no one. Her parents think she's just on vacation; she can't bring herself to tell them she'll never come home and they are sorely disappointed in her for leaving Draco and her son the way she did. She scowls at the sidewalk and curses the day she ever met Draco Malfoy. She stomps her boot in a puddle, pretending it was his face.

She wonders what her son looks like now. She was only able to see him for a few moments, but he was a newborn then, and looked like all babies do. He had dark haired, she remembers that… but what else? There's a pain in her chest and she banishes all thoughts from her mind. Draco did all of this so he could be with Ginny Weasley, who obviously didn't want to be with him. She secretly hopes now that she is with him, that way someone will care for her son.

She trips over a groove in side walk and runs into something solid. "Oh, forgive me. I'm terribly sorry." She says quickly as she rights her umbrella and straightens her clothes.

"No harm done." Comes the deep voice with a distinct British accent. Astoria raises her head to see who it is and continues to stare at him with wide eyes, unable to speak. The man gives her and uneasy grin. "I'm sorry miss… Do I know you?"

She shakes her head yes and gulps loudly.

"Theodore Nott, I thought you were dead."


	16. Chapter 16

The man gives Astoria another uncomfortable smile. "I'm sorry, miss. You must have me confused with someone else."

He goes to walk around her but she grabs his arm, dropping her umbrella in the process. "No, no, you're Theodore Nott!"

He shakes his head. "My name's Jonathan. You obviously have me confused with someone else."

There's a pity in his eyes and Astoria realizes that she sounds like a crazy person… but he is Theodore Nott, damn it. She grabs his arm again and forces him to face her.

"Where are you from?" she questions harshly.

"England." He says, raising an eye brow.

"Where in England? Hmm, where did you go to school? Where did you get your first wand?!"

"Wand? What are you talking about?" he's now looking around him frantically.

"You've been living as a muggle?"

"Muggle?" he asks again. "Look, I have to go."

She grabs his coat. "You don't remember anything do you? Someone's swiped your memories, haven't they?" he tugs his coat away from her and starts speeding away. She chases after him. "I know what's wrong with you, I'm pretty sure I know what happened. Theo, you have a family and wife back in England…. They may be in trouble. Please listen to me."

He turns around swiftly. "You have something wrong with you." He hisses angrily. "My name is Jonathan Allen Douglass. I grew up in England and moved to America over a year ago."

"What are your parents names then?" she says defiantly. Totally sure he's been confounded.

He furrows his brows. "I don't have to answer to you."

"You can't tell me because you don't know!"

"I know my name, I know where I'm from and I know I'm not this Theodore Nott fellow you keep saying I am."

She shakes her head violently. "You've had your memories tampered with. You're a wizard, Theo."

His eyes go wide. "What the hell... you really are crazy. Goodbye crazy lady."

"No!" she screams in frustration. "No, you know me! Try to remember. We went to school together. We were in the same house."

"I have no idea who you are." He says meanly. "I don't know why you're messing with me like this but I want you to leave me alone. I don't know my parents name because I was in a car crash and suffer from amnesia. The doctors here say it will come back to me eventually but I know the basics, I know who I am. Alright, are you happy now?"

She digs in her purse and takes out a piece of paper and pen. She writes quickly and hands it to him. "You weren't in a car crash, I can help you get your life back if you want it." She says and hands him the paper. "This is were I'm staying, room 407. I suggest you look me up."

He takes it a stuffs it in his pocket; leaving her with out saying anything else.

X

"Do you always have to be so… so… "

"So what, sweetheart?"

"So frustrating!"

Draco sighs loudly and rubs his temples. "What did I do this time?"

"Don't take that tone with me." She hisses as she stands in the doorway of his office. The long legged secretary has long since given up on trying to stop her from busting in. She crosses her arms and glares at him as he stares down at the papers of his desk. "and pay attention to me!"

He finally looks up at her with his mouth set in a frown. "Gin, I'm at work. Now just tell me what you've come here to yell at me about so I can get back to it."

She walks in, slams the door, and walks to the edge of his desk. He in turn sits back and relaxes in his chair waiting for her to yell. "You know exactly why I'm here."

"Actually I don't… but since you've made a habit of coming to my work place to scold me for one thing or another I'm sure it must be dreadfully important." He sneers sarcastically.

"You told your mother that you were Jackson's father!" she yells with a stomp of her foot.

Realization dawns on his face and then his covers it with a cold mask. "Well, it's the truth."

"You insensitive idiot!" she yells throwing up her hands. "Your Mother is best friends with Theo's. Don't you think she's going to tell her that and then what am I suppose to do? Anna loves Jackson because she thinks he's Theo's son."

He snorts and starts to organize things on his desk. "He looks exactly like me... it was only a matter of time before it came out."

"You bloody, selfish, bastard. Do you have any idea what you've done?" she picks up an ink bottle and throws it at him. "Not only will this cause trouble for our son in the future, but it hurts Theo's family and makes me look like some kind of hussy!"

"Well, you were the one who married another man while carrying my child. I think the title suits you." He says nastily while taking out his wand to get rid of the ink that's all over his pristine white shirt.

"Draco! How could you do this!? I've gotten two howlers today from your mother and it's only a matter of time before I start getting them from Theo's mom, my mom, and just about every other matriarchal woman in my life!"

He shrugs his shoulder, successfully infuriating her more. "My Mother kept on bugging me about the reason why I could give so much attention to a child that wasn't mine. So I just told her. I wasn't even thinking about the consequences to you."

She rolls her eyes and turns her head away from him. "Of course you didn't because you never think of anyone but yourself."

"That's not true. I think of you quite often." He says with a sly smile.

"Stop it. This isn't funny."

He sighs loudly and then stands up, facing her. "If you want me to, I can tell my Mother that I was lying. Alright? I'll tell her that I was just messing with her and then everyone will stop getting in a tizzy." He takes her hand. "Is that what you want?"

She lifts her head to the ceiling and inhales deeply. "This is just such a fucked up situation." She says more to herself then him.

He squeezes her hand. "I realize that." He tells her softly. "But the truth is going to have to come out some time. He is my son and I will want him to know that as he grows up."

She nods tightly. "I understand why you'd want that."

"I suggest we get it over with while he's young and doesn't know any better."

She turns to him, her anger is back, "It's easier for you to talk this way because you'll look like the wounded party here. No one will blame you for anything and judging by the owls I've already gotten this morning I'm the harlot in this story!"

He pulls her into his arms in an attempt to calm her. "We can tell them that you didn't know you were pregnant. We broke up and you started going out with…. Him… and then we got back together after words." He puts a strand of hair behind her ear while she steadily looks at his throat. "I promise we can fix this. No one will judge you for the choices you've made."

She smacks his hand away. "All you do is make promises, Draco."

"I know." He says quietly.

She shakes her head and steps away from him. "I'm not ready for this." She says. "I not ready for any of this."

"Calm down." He says comfortingly. "I'll talk to my Mother and make sure she doesn't say anything to anyone. Alright?"

She takes a deep breath and nods her head tightly. "Alright."

"Good." He kisses her forehead. "So, since you're here, where are the kids?"

"Hermione's watching them." She almost laughs at the look on Draco's face. "Oh, don't scowl like that. She's very capable with children."

"You're talking to her now?"

She nods her head. "She apologized to me. So we're fine now."

"Wonderful." He says sarcastically, but she ignores him.

"I guess I should be getting back." She shoots a look at him. "Contact your Mom as soon as possible… I mean like now."

"Done." He says and walks back to his chair. "I'll see you at home."

She leaves with out another word, much more calmer then when she went in… but she still feels like something is going to happen…. And she has no idea what.

X

Jonathan Douglass knocks harshly on the hotel door, where the golden room numbers 407 twinkle at him annoyingly. The door swings open and he glares at the short brunette woman who's face lights up at the sight of him.

"Okay crazy lady. I want you to tell me what you know." He states harshly as he walks inside uninvited.

She closes the door with a small smile on her face. "What made you change your mind?"

He doesn't sit down when she offers him a seat and he refuses tea. Running a frustrated hand through his brown hair he answers. "Because there are things that I can't remember about my past and, I don't know, maybe I'm going crazy like you…. But maybe you do know me. I mean you do have an accent and all. There are a lot of questions I want answered and for some reason you look kind of familiar to me… I don't know—"

"You're name is Theodore Nott." She says. She takes out a photo of seventh year Slytherin class from when her sister was in school. "Look," she says handing it to him and pointing. "That's you."

He squints his eyes and looks at the photo. "I look young and why is this thing moving?" he moves it around in his hands, looking for some sort of battery pack. "Is this a new computer thing or something?"

She shakes her head and laughs. He looks at her questionably. "I'm sorry." She says, trying to control her giggles. "It's just… oh, if anyone saw the pureblooded Theodore Nott knowing such muggle things they would just die."

He looks at her very seriously. "I don't understand."

"Take a seat. We have a lot to talk about."

Reluctantly he sits on the heavy, cream colored couch and listens with a certain sense of foreboding as Astoria tells him everything. Starting with his family, then school, and then ending with his marriage to Ginny. Which is directly involved to hers with Draco Malfoy. By the end of her speech he's sitting with his head between in his hands.

"None of this makes sense to me."

"I can imagine that it doesn't. Here." She takes out her wand and he looks at it almost fearfully. "Let me show you." She pulls out a small stone basin and sets it before him.

"What is that?" he asks tiredly.

"It's a portable pensive."

He doesn't even ask what it is. He's been given too much information enough as it is. She puts the wand up to her temple and a strange, wispy white thing follow it as she dips it into the bowl. He turns his head away, thinking some how he must have taken some acid before he came here.

"Come here." She says once she's finished.

They spend the rest of the night sorting through memories that show everything she had told him to be truthful. Once convinced, against his better judgment, they try to unlock his memory. Astoria knows that it had to have been Greg or Vincent who had done this to him and they had never been that good with their wands. It will only be a matter of time before she can find the right spell to bring him back to his old self.

X

He's going to ask her to marry him. Tonight he had made dinner himself, shooing the house-elves away, and he set everything up just the way she would like it. The kids are at his mother's house, candles are lit, and the ring he had picked out is in a box located in his pants pocket. It's simple and beautiful, just like Ginny.

Draco smirks to himself when he thinks of her. Of course he will say yes, why wouldn't she? Everything is perfect now, well, as perfect it can be. Maybe he didn't go about things the way he should have but the ends more the justify the means. He's never been this crazy about a girl. He's never liked, no loved, someone this much. Perhaps it is turning him mad…. But there's just something about her…

There is a certain amount of desperation in him, he knows that. He's just never felt so empty when a person wasn't around him and he's never been so pleased when a person was with him. It's strange really, he doesn't understand it. He just knows that he has what he wants now, and nothing can stand in his way. Sometimes he feels guilty, sometimes he feels like it would be best if he just stepped down and let everyone live their lives…. But he won't allow that. His pride and sense of pretensions entitlement refuse to let him. He pours himself a shot of vodka and downs it in one gulp. Of course she'll say yes.

"Draco?"

He smiles at her sweet voice and walks out into the hallway to greet her. "I'm coming."

She has a letter in her hands when he reaches her and she gives him a soft smile as he approaches. With a soft kiss on the lips she murmurs. "This letter came for you."

He pulls her to him, kissing her deeply. Before taking the letter from his hands. It's from his father and he debates whether to open it now or later. He decides to break the seal as Ginny puts away her cloak.

_Draco, _

_I'm writing to inform you of the most unfortunate event. Last night Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were found dead in their homes. We're not sure yet what the cause of death was, but it doesn't appear to be a murder or anything of that nature. The Aurors seem to think that it was the cause of binding contract, or a broken oath. Something like that. My condolences go with you, son. I know they were your close friends at one time. We've already sent a letter and flowers to their parents to show our sympathy. I'll write back to you when we find out about the funerals. _

_Again, I'm sorry Draco. _

_Sincerely, _

_Father_

He lets his hands fall to his sides and he stares steadily in front of him with out seeing. "What is it?" Ginny asks as she walks over to him.

He doesn't answer so, worriedly, she takes the note from his hands. She reads it and her face falls. "Oh, Draco…. I'm so sorry."

She hugs him close but his body remains stiff as a board. His eyes remain emotionless as she touches him and tries to comfort him. He doesn't know how to feel right now. Maybe he should cry, maybe he should be pissed because he's pretty sure what oath they broke that made them die so suddenly.

Somewhere Theodore Nott is alive…. And his two old friends are dead because of it… because of him.


	17. Chapter 17

"How are you feeling?" Ginny walks into the bedroom with a tray of food. She sets it down on the bed side table and sits beside Draco. "I brought you something to eat." She says quietly, smoothing some hair away from his face.

He's staring out the window, refusing to look at her. His body is tense and his eyes are narrowed. He hasn't been able to bring himself out of bed for two days. Everyone thinks it's because he's so sad about losing two of his good friends so suddenly, but he knows the real reason. He feels numb and he doesn't know what he thinks or feels. It's like everything shut down when he read that letter and he doesn't know what to do with himself. He didn't think things would turn out this way. Why couldn't they just do what they were told?

Ginny begins chewing her bottom lip and she brings her hand down to his neck, lightly tracing his skin with her fingers. "Greg's funeral is today." She almost whispers, fearing her words will hurt him more. "Do you want to go?"

He looks at her then, for the first time since she's entered the room. His eyes study her face closely as she gives him a warm, comforting smile. His friends are dead because he had to have her. This is all because of her. His world started to spin away the moment he saw her in the dusty old book store. He looks at the ceiling and almost smiles bitterly at the web of lies and deceit he's got himself caught in.

Crabbe and Goyle should have listened to him. Why didn't they? And why was this all happening now, instead of before? It just didn't make sense to him… nothing makes sense when things don't happen his way. He can feel her moving beside him and closes his eyes when her body curls up next to his on the bed.

Ginny places her small hand in his own. Intertwining their fingers as she lays her head against his shoulder. " Is there anything I can do for you?" she finally asks. She's had to deal with him being unresponsive and wants some new ideas.

He takes a deep breath, inhaling her flowery scented hair, and squeezes her hand. "Never leave me." He says quietly.

She nods her head and snuggles closer to him thinking he means only for now. Draco lets his body relax and he turns his body towards her, taking her in his arms, meaning forever.

"We should go today." He decides, staring straight ahead of him with a frown on his face. She squeezes his hand. "We should probably bring the kids too."

She nods her head and they lay there like that for a few more minutes before finally getting up and getting ready for the funeral. Dressed in shades of black and gray they secure the two little boys in a double stroller and port key to Gregory Goyle'a family home where they'll be having the viewing. Most older pureblooded families have them at their house. It's very uncomfortable.

Draco helps Ginny remove the boys from their seats and they are instantly greeted by Greg's mother.

"Oh, Draco." She says tiredly, giving him a weak hug. She's like the female version of Greg, short and stout. "We are so glad you could make it. Gregory would have wanted you here."

Draco's body tenses and his face becomes a shade paler. Ginny misinterprets this guilty gesture for sadness so she places her hand on his arm. "We're sorry for your loss." Ginny says, covering for him.

Greg's mother gives her a sad smile. "Yes, well, everyone is in the parlor… I think your parents are already seated Draco."

He nods his head tightly and with Jackson in his arms he leads them into the main room. Rows of white folding chairs are set up, facing a long black casket. Most of the people are seated already. Draco catches his father's eye and walks over to the two seats beside him.

"Father." He greets stonily. Draco takes his seat and Ginny sits beside him. Trying to not notice the way his mother keeps on glaring at her. "This room is decorated nicely." He says nervously looking around anywhere but the front.

"Yes," his Father says, watching him from the corner of his eyes. "I suppose it is."

Ginny watches Draco as he fidgets with the baby in his arms. Luckily both the boys are asleep, so they won't be up and crying during the service. Sweat breaks out on Draco's forehead and Ginny's heart clenches. She didn't know how hard he would take this. She frees her right hand and brings it up to his shoulders, gently caressing the back of his neck and running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him down. He breathse in deeply and gives her a small smile. Once the seats are filled Greg's Uncle steps up to the podium by the coffin and clears his throat loudly.

"Thank you all for coming today." He says solemnly. His hands are shaky as he reads from the parchment in his hands. "Those of you who knew my nephew well, knew that beyond his rough exterior he really was a good boy." He coughs loudly and with a tight voice he continues. "He was really sensitive… I remember when he was six his pet rabbit Harold died…" a few people in the crowd murmur in remembrance of the rabbit and the child Greg once was. Ginny continues to run her fingers through the hair at the nap of Draco's neck as he begins talking again. "He cried for a week after that, and invited all of his small little friends over for a funeral celebration. He called it 'Harolds dead day.' He treated it like a birthday… celebrating the young rabbits life."

He breaks off and blows his nose on a hankerchief. "I think my nephew would have wanted us to treat his life like that. Not mourning his death, but celebrating his life. All through school he had such good friends who helped him along the way… "

At that Draco stood up, handed the small child over to his Father and stormed out of the room. Ginny looks over to Lucius as he cradles the small blonde child in his arms. "You should go after him." he says. "We'll watch both of them."

Surprised by his response he hands Max over to Narcissa and walks out of the room in search of Draco. She finds him in a dark living room. Staring out at the overcast sky.

"Are you alright?" she asks quietly as she shuts the door behind him.

"I'm fine." He snaps, not bothering to face her.

She walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his body. She doesn't say anything as she holds onto him, just wanting to let him know that she's there for him.

"I fucked up." He says after a while.

She lifts her head from his back. "What do you mean? What did you fuck up?"

"Everything…. I fucked up everything." His voice cracks and even though she's not looking at him she knows he's crying. That makes her nervous. Boys crying always made her nervous but she had no idea Draco was even capable of such an emotion.

"It's okay." She whispers. Thinking he's just upset about his friend. She kisses the back of his neck. "It will be alright."

"No, it won't." he says angrily, stepping away from her. "It's not okay, Ginny!"

Distressed by his sudden outburst she takes a step back. "What's wrong?" she asks.

He turns around with watery eyes full of tears he won't cry. "What's right?" he questions and laughs humorlessly. He rubs his face and then stares at her. "This is all your fault."

"How is this my fault?"

He shakes his head and turns away from her. "This is your fault." He repeats quietly, like he's trying to convince himself.

"Draco, you're upset. We can go home if you want to."

When he doesn't say anything she timidly walks up to him and brings him into a tight hug. After a few moments he embraces her back with his arms around her back. She can feel tears against her neck and her heart breaks a little for him. She brings her arms up to run soothingly through his hair.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly into her neck. "I'm sorry."

"Shh… Let's go home." He pulls back and looks at her and she gives him a sad smile. "I love you." She says, trying to make him feel better.

His body relaxes. "Do you mean that?"

She wipes away a few of his tears, "I do."

He nods his head and steps away from her. Wiping his face on his sleeve. "I want to leave now." He says and right now he reminds her of a small boy.

"Okay, I'll get the boys and meet you in the front hallway."

He nods his head and she goes to retrieve the kids. They leave the house with out speaking to anyone and when they get home Draco is his hard self once again.

X

"You can't go with me?" Theo asks as he packs his suit case full of his meager belongings.

Astoria shakes her head sadly. "I signed an unbreakable contract. I can't go back to England unless Draco destroys it… or he dies."

Theo nods his head, stuffing more items in his bag. "I think I'll go to see my family first. Apparently my Mother still believes I'm alive."

She smiles at him. "She does."

He sighs and stands up straight. "I really don't know what to do once I get there…. I can't believe Malfoy actually wanted me dead…" he trails off with a troubled look on his face.

"He hasn't been himself. You know that."

"You said Ginny was with him now?" he questions tightly.

She nods her head. "My sister's been keeping me informed."

"Why would she go back to him… after all he's done?" he asks angrily with his hands clenched in fists.

Astoria shrugs. "She's probably just confused… and Draco is horribly persistent when he wants something."

He turns around and starts to straighten his tie. "Do you think that… do you think that she'll still want to be with me when I get back?" She bites her lip, not knowing how to answer. He looks at her over his shoulder. "Do you think she loves him again?"

"I don't know." She says honestly.

He turns back around and faces the mirror, straitening his tie once again. He's nervous. "She did love me." He says solidly. "She did, I know she did."

"What about her son? You said he was Draco's?" she says tensely, having just found out from Theo that the baby actually wasn't his.

"I promised her I would help raise him… so I plan on doing that if she'll let me."

Astoria stands from her seat and walks to where Theo is. "Will you watch after my son? Make sure he's okay? I don't think Draco would be a very good father to him… so I'm kind of happy that Ginny's around. His whole family can be so cruel." Theo turns around and takes her hand. "I'll set things right so you can be with your boy again."

"Thanks."

"And thank you for helping me. I'd still be wondering around New York thinking my name was John if it wasn't for you. You gave me my life back… I can help you get yours."

She gives him a thankful smile and watches as he leaves the room with a determined step.

X

He props himself up on his elbow and looks down at her. She smiles. "Marry me." He says very seriously with a frown on his face.

Her face immediately becomes troubled. "I… I think it's too soon."

"I thought you loved me." He says fiercely.

She sighs and puts her hand on his face. "I do love you, but it's too soon to think about that."

He removes her hand and stares at the wall. "Will you come away with me then?"

"What are you talking about?"

He sits up and turns away from her. "I just don't want to be here anymore. I think I need a holiday." He turns around and lays on top of her again. "That would be nice wouldn't it? To get away from everyone for a while?"

She looks at him. "What about the boys?"

He shrugs. "They can come too."

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere."

She sits up, making his sit up as well. "It won't help to run away from your problems." She says gently, thinking he's still upset over his friends. "You have to handle them head on."

"I don't want to be here anymore." He says with a determined voice. "Come with me."

She watches him for a few moments. He looks so broken and sad so she gives in. "Alright." She says and he smiles. "but we have to plan this out. I don't want to just run away tonight or anything."

He pushes her back down and kisses her. "We'll have a good time." He says with a smirk. "You've always wanted to travel now's your chance."

She runs her knuckles along his cheek bone. "I just want you to be happy."

He kisses deeply then and shifts his body so he's cradled in her legs. She arches into his touch but they both stop when a house-elf pops into the room.

"What do you want?" he snaps at the little creature meanly.

"There's a man at the door to sees you and Miss Ginny." he says nervously, shuffling his feet.

"Who is it?" questions Ginny as Draco climbs off of her and pulls on a pair of pants.

The house-elf looks horribly uncomfortable. "He says he's Miss Ginny's husband."

"What?" they both say in unison.

They scurry to get dressed. Draco's face is troubled and Ginny is confused. When she reaches the hallway, trailing behind Draco they both stop and stare at the person standing in the doorway. It's like they're seeing a ghost.

Theo looks at their disheveled appearances and frowns. "You don't waste much time, do you?"

Hearing that voice, that voice that she never thought she'd hear again, she almost faints. "You're dead." she says flatly.

He glares at Draco. "Obviously not."

"What are you doing here?" asks Draco tightly.

"To bring my wife home." He looks past Draco to Ginny who's staring at him with wide eyes. "Come on." he says holding out his hand. "you don't belong here."

His face becomes even more trouble when she backs away from him. "I'I don't understand. I thought you were dead." she says, her face horribly pale. She shakes her head like it would rid it of the image before her. "Is this real?"

His face softens the softest bit. "It's real, Gin."

"We don't know that." cuts in Draco's smooth voice, even though his eyes are paniced. "Go back up stairs. I'll handle this." he tells her.

"I'm sure you will, Malfoy." says Theo angrily. "Are you going to try to kill me again?"

Pieces start to come together in her head and it's too much for her. Ginny grabs her wand and apparates away. Leaving Theo and Draco behind.


	18. Chapter 18

Breathe… just breathe. Ginny thinks if she repeats that enough she'll actually start doing it. She's on the Burrow's front porch, heaving in and out as the night time air chills her skin. She can't bring herself to go in. She can't even bring herself to move.

Her wand clatters to the ground and she closes her eyes. She panicked; she didn't know what to do. She never thought she would see him again… and if she did see him again it wasn't supposed to be right after she slept with Draco Malfoy…. And what did he say before she left? Something about murder… she doesn't want to think about it. She doesn't want to reality to sink in.

She's too caught up in her own thoughts that she doesn't notice the door open. "Ginny? What are you doing?" She turns to her mother with shocked, tear stained eyes. "Oh, sweetheart, what happened?"

She doesn't say anything as her mother ushers her into the room. With a cup of tea and plate of biscuits she plops down on the old, worn out love seat. Her hands shaking on her lap as she tries to pretend she's normal, and everything is fine.

"Is Jack asleep?" she finally manages to croak out as her mother sits beside her.

"Yes, he fell asleep on your father about an hour ago." A funny smile comes to her face. "You know, your father was pretty excited that you let little Jackson stay the night with us. His only grandson holds a special place in his heart."

Ginny nods her head, with out really listening. "Okay." She says, just so she says something.

Molly puts her hand on her daughter's leg, "What's going on? You look terrible." She says softly realizing something is definitely wrong.

"Theo came back tonight."

"What?"

"I was with… someone… and Theo came back. I.. I thought he was dead."

Molly looks at her daughter with a furrowed brow. "Then why are you here, honey? Why aren't you with him?"

"I thought he was dead!" she screams and then slouches in her seat. Embarrassed by her outburst.

Very carefully Molly looks at her daughter and says. "If he's not dead… why aren't you happy about it?"

"It's not that I'm not happy… it just happened and I'm still in shock…" Ginny takes a very deep breath and looks her Mother in the eye. "I need to talk to someone…" she says and then looks down at her hands. This is harder then she thought. "I need to talk to you and I don't want you to judge me."

"You're my daughter… I could never judge you."

"Okay," she says, blinking back tears. She takes another deep breath and looks at the ceiling. "I've been seeing Draco Malfoy."

"Alright." Her Mother says a little uneasily. She reads the papers, she knows all about it.

"In fact I've been seeing him for a while. When Harry came back from his vacation and asked me to go with him… I said no because I was with Draco." Her fingers start to fiddle nervously with the worn out quilt she's sitting on. " It was really good for a while… I swear it was. He wasn't like you would imagine he would be."

Molly smoothes some of Ginny's hair behind her ear. "Keep going."

"But then… he turned into exactly what I thought he would be."

With tears in her eyes she goes on to tell her Mother about his marriage to Astoria, about how he never left her alone after that,(leaving out the blackmail and sex part… she's too embarrassed to say that out loud to her mom.), and how Theo factored into all of it. When she gets to the point in the story where she becomes pregnant Molly cuts her off.

"You are telling me that that sweet little boy up stairs is actually Draco Malfoy's son?"

She nods her head. "Yes."

"Ginevra! How could you ever let a man treat you like this?" she says harshly.

Ginny turns away. "I don't know. It just sort of happened and after Theo went missing Draco was always there again and he was so sweet again… well… sometimes he was sweet and I do love him…. and now Theo is back. I don't know what to do." She sobs, burying her head in her hands.

"Oh, Ginny," her mom says tightly, clearly disappointed. "I don't know what to tell you. You've gotten yourself into quite a mess."

"I know, I know." She lays down, placing her head on her Mother's lap, like she use to do when she was a little girl. "Will you just hold me?"

Molly sighs before placing her hands on her exhausted daughters head and soothingly running her fingers through her hair. "Oh, dear, what did you get yourself into?" she questions lightly as Ginny sobs away on her lap.

X

"You are fucking annoying, did you know that?" Draco hisses with his hands in his pockets, his fingers running over the smooth wood of his wand.

He's pissed and he doesn't know where Ginny just went. If he was any angrier he might just kill Theo with his bare hands.

"And you are going to be sent to Azkaban for a very long time." Theo retorts while staring daggers at the other man. "Were you really that desperate?" He scoffs. "How pathetic."

Draco's eyes flash but his face shows a mask on indifference. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Nott."

"You know very well. Turns out Crabbe and Goyle had a conscience after all, eh? That didn't help them out much though, did it?" Theo brings his fingers up to his chin, "Tell me," he says conversationally. "Do you feel guilty that you have two deaths on your hands now?"

"You must have hit your head pretty hard on that boat… because you are completely delusional."

"Conspiracy for murder is a serious offensive, Malfoy. You're lucky I didn't bring the Aurors with me today."

Draco nods his head. "I agree." He says starting to walk away. "It is a very serious offensive, but like I said… I have no idea what you're talking about. Now get out of my fucking house."

"It's not like I don't have a witness." He says, making Draco stop and turn on the stairs. His reaction isn't what was expected and he eyes the smirk on the other mans face wearily. "I suggest you get a good lawyer."

He stalks back down until he's inches from Theo's face. They both stand a little straighter and eye each other down. "And I suggest you crawl back under whatever rock you came from because you do not want to mess with me." He calls for a house-elf, his eyes never leaving the other mans. "Show Mr. Nott out."

He turns to leave again but Theo's not finished. "I'm going to be the end of you Malfoy. So enjoy your freedom while you have it."

Again the infuriating smirk graces Draco's lips. "I enjoyed fucking your wife while you were gone. I don't think anything could compare to that."

Before Theo can lunge at him the house-elf pushes him out of the door. Slamming it in his face and locking it. Theo runs a frustrated hand through his hair and clenches his fists angrily before apparating home, intending to search for Ginny. In his bedroom in Malfoy Manor, Draco does the same.

X

"Honey, Theodore is here." Her mother states clearly, trying to judge her reaction.

Ginny puts down the spoon full of oatmeal that she was attempting to feed to her son and looks at wood grain on the table.

"I suggest you talk to him." her Mother says in a sterner voice then before. "You owe him that."

She nods her head and doesn't look up as the front door opens and shut. She can feel his presence by her and she becomes nervous and very conscious of the fact that she's wearing her pajama's. Her mother leaves the room, giving her a meaningful look.

"Ginny?" he says a little nervously as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

She looks over her shoulder at him. His shoulders are slouched and he's looking at her uneasily. His hair is longer then she remembered and his eyes seem brighter. He looks at her and then to the baby in the high chair beside her, his expression doesn't change.

"Where were you?" She finally asks, standing up and crossing her arms to protect herself from the sudden chill.

"America." He answers, taking a step closer to her. Wanting to touch her but not allowing himself that pleasure. "I had been obliviated."

"How?" She doesn't really know what she's asking.

"I'll tell you everything." He says solidly, "I'll tell you everything I know but will you just stop looking at me like that?"

She furrows her brows at him, not knowing his meaning. "What way?"

"Like I'm a two headed dog with some sort of disease."

She smiles at that and walks closer to him. She reaches a shy hand out to touch his face just to see if he's real and when her hand touches his skin she breaks down and hugs him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright." She says against his neck and he closes his eyes at the sensation of her breath on his skin.

"You and me both."

She pulls back and wipes away some tears on her sleeve he smirks at the large navy t-shirt she's wearing. He tugs on it. "This looks familiar."

She looks down at her outfit and her face immediately turns red, she had forgotten it was his. "Oh, yes… well…"

He takes her left hand as she fiddles nervously the material of the shirt. His thumb runs over her fingers. "Where's your ring?"

Again she blushes "It's, um, it's at my house." She says nervously.

"Well, you're going to have to get use to wearing it again." He says more confidently then he feels. He lets out a relieved breath with she gives him a little smile. Jackson babbles behind them and they both turn to see him totally covered in oatmeal. "Who is that little guy?" he asks lightly, trying not to notice how much like Draco the little boy looks.

"Oh, honey. No." Ginny says as she scurries over to the little boy who is mashing the oatmeal into his pale blond hair. She takes the napkin from the table and begins cleaning him off while he giggles. "We call him Jackson but his full name is Theodore Jackson Nott." She tells him while still looking at her son.

"Good name." he says with a smirk.

"Yeah," she says quietly. Once the baby is clean she picks him up and faces Theo. "You have to tell me everything now… I'm so confused. I woke up yesterday morning believing you were dead and now you're here. What happened and why are you back now?"

"Can we sit down?"

She nods her head and leads him into the living room. She takes a seat on the couch against the wall and he sits beside her. "I know you've been with Draco," he says and her face turns red and she looks away. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it but he's dangerous. You shouldn't see him again."

"What do you mean he's dangerous?"

He takes a deep breath and tells her everything that he knows.

X

"Tell me where she is, Granger."

"Why would I tell you anything?"

He grabs her arm to get her to look at him. "Tell me where she is."

She pulls away from him and rubs her arm. "You are a right prat, did you know that? I'm not telling you anything you bloody bastard. If Ginny doesn't want to talk to you then that's it."

"You do not want to be on my bad side, mudblood." He hisses very darkly as the people pass by him on the street.

Hermione scowls at him and starts to walk away but Draco doesn't back down. He follows her and stays a few steps behind her on the busy street so she doesn't know. He was planning on pulling her into an empty alley but a satisfied smirk comes to his face when he sees where she's going and who she's meeting.

"Hey, we should go some where else." Granger says urgently as she reaches Ginny.

"What are you talking about?" asks Ginny.

"Come on." She says tugging on her arm to get them to an apparition point.

"Ginny." They both turn around to see Draco staring at them intensely. "You've been avoiding me." She immediately looks down, unable to look him in the eyes after everything Theo told her. He looks down and notices her wedding ring. "I see you're wearing that again."

"She is married you freak." Says Hermione, pulling on Ginny's arm again.

"I have to talk to you." He says, ignoring her and looking straight at Ginny. "You owe me that at least."

"She doesn't owe you anything."

"Stop talking you disgusting piece of filth." He says hatefully.

"Draco!" it's Ginny finally speaking to him.

"I need to talk to you." He says again.

"No," she says fiercely. "We don't need to talk! I know what you did." She says and then looks surprised that she said it out loud.

"What did I do?" he asks with his hands on his hips. People have started to watch them but neither care. "What did that retard of a husband tell you I did?"

"Don't call him that! You're the reason why he was gone and the reason why Crabbe and Goyle are dead." She glares at him. "And I felt so bad for you."

"Ginny, let's go." Hermione tugs on her arm again, worried about the fury on Draco's face.

"He said those things so you wouldn't talk to me anymore." He takes a step closer to her. "We need to talk about this… Max misses you." He says quietly, trying to convince her.

She stares at him, unsure of what do to. "I have to go." She says quietly.

"Meet me tomorrow at ten. You know where." He says looking deep into her eyes. "If your not there I'll be very upset."

She leaves him there with a frown on her face and apparates home to her son and husband. There's an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

X

"I received an interesting letter from Narcissa yesterday." Anna Nott's hazel eyes look deeply into Ginny's. She looks down at her breakfast and takes in a deep breath, waiting for the blow. "She seems to think that little Jackson here is not my real Grandson."

"Mother," Theo's voice cuts in. "Now, is not the time to discuss this."

"He does look a lot like a Malfoy." She ignores Theo and continues to stare at the little boy in the high chair. "Is it true, Ginevra?"

"Mother…"

"No, Theodore." She says fiercely. "You have the right to know if your wife was sleeping around on you."

Ginny slumps in her seat and becomes an intense shade of red. "I—"

"Ginny you don't have to answer her." says Theo. He takes her hand and levels a glare at his mother. "I assure you that there wasn't any wrong doing on Ginny's part here and I don't appreciate you talking that way to my wife."

"She won't be for long when we find out the paternity of that little boy." she says hatefully.

Theo stands up and glares at his Mother. "Don't you dare say another word." Both woman look surprised at his tone and his mother looks flustered. "If you invited us here jus to insult us then we're leaving." He looks down to Ginny who's looking at her plate. "Let's go."

In a daze she picks up her son and follows Theo out. When they reach their house she takes a deep shaky breath. He turns to her and sighs.

"Oh, sweetheart. Don't cry." He takes the child from her arms and rubs her arm. "Don't worry about her."

"She was just telling the truth." She says pitifully before walking away from him and going in to the bathroom.

She looks at her reflection and knows no matter how this all plays out she'll always look like the bad person. She's never felt more out of control. With a sigh she washes her hands and turns towards the clock. It's 9:30. She wasn't going to go, she really wasn't but her curiosity at what he has to say is getting the better of her and how confused she always seems to be isn't helping her. She walks out into the living room where Theo is playing with Jack.

"Will you keep an eye on him for a little bit?"

"Where are you going?"

She looks at the door before she leaves. She almost tells him but she doesn't. "Out." Is all she says and then she opens the door and takes out her wand to apparate to the piece of land that Draco had bought for her, where the cottage was that her Grandfather built.

"I didn't think you would come."

She looks at him and sighs. "You have ruined my life and I hate you."

He smiles and looks up at her. He's sitting on the steps leading up to the porch with his arms resting on his knees. His hair looks almost white in the sun. "If you thought was true you wouldn't have come today."

"What do you want?" she wines. "What could you possibly want now?"

"You know the answer to that question." He answers before standing up and walking towards her.


	19. Chapter 19

"I just want you to be honest with me." Ginny tells him desperately as he takes slow steps towards her. "No more lies. You've lied to me enough."

"Alright." Draco says seriously. "No more lies. What do you want to know?

She sighs loudly and looks at the ground. "Did you want Theo dead?"

"Yes." She looks up at him surprised. She didn't expect him to actually be honest. "How could I not want him dead when he took you away from me?"

"He didn't take me away from you." She says carefully. "You did that all by yourself."

He nods his head tightly and looks away. She realizes that this is the first time Draco has opened up to her. "Why did you marry Astoria?" she asks quietly.

He looks at her through the corner of his eyes. "I was expected to make a good marriage." He says and before she can say anything he cuts her off. "I didn't realize how much I needed you until I didn't have you anymore."

She walks towards the little cottage and sits on the steps. "Did… are you the reason why Crabbe and Goyle died?"

He stares off into the distance for a few moments before sighing and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. It's strange seeing him look so human and not perfectly comfortable and in control. "It's possible."

"Was it an unbreakable vow?" he nods his head tightly and tears come to her eyes. She didn't want to believe he had it in him. "What were they suppose to do that they didn't?"

He looks at her over his shoulder. "Do you really care to know?"

She drops her head in her hands. "Oh, God, Draco. Why?" she says with a sob. "Why are you so intent on ruining my life?"

"Because you've ruined mine." He says, suddenly cold.

She stands up, fiercely angry. "You are the last person to be playing the victim here, Draco Malfoy!" She puts a hand on her hip and runs the other through her hair causing her long bangs to mess up. "You're life is anything but ruined. You aren't satisfied until everyone around you is positively miserable. Is that right?"

"No, it's not." He says, matching her tone and standing right in front of her. "You think I haven't been hurt in all of this either?" She narrows his eyes at him. He really believes this. He's so selfish. He sighs. "Listen, what was I suppose to do? You didn't want anything to do with me… so I had to pull some strings and get you back again."

"You couldn't just move on like a normal person?" she pushes his chest, he looks down. "You couldn't just let me be happy without you."

He looks up at her. "You wouldn't have been happy. Even if you go back to Nott after all of this you don't love him like you love me."

"Why should I even love you?" she asks with wide eyes. "You do nothing for me. You aren't nice; you're a selfish prat, and a lying murderer. You are the reason why my life is so fucked up!"

"I didn't kill anyone." He corrects her.

"Close enough."

"I'm sorry." He walks up close to her, trying to take her hand but she pulls back. "Alright." He says searching her eyes. "I'm sorry. I know I'm a terrible person but everything I did… I did because I wanted to make you happy." She snorts, but he continues. "I knew I could make you happy, I just had to force you to realize that."

"You are mental."

He touches her face and she looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "I said I'm sorry." He says like it could solve every ones problems.

"You're just sorry you were caught." She says taking his hands and taking them off of her face. She shakes her head at him and his eyes become cold again.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. Just forgive me." He says and she is again reminded of the whiney, spoiled child that he is.

"It's too late for that." She tells him. She steps away from him. "Destroy that contract with Astoria, Draco. Let her see her son."

"Will you let me see mine?" he asks her referring to Jack.

She shakes her head sadly. "You won't have much of a chance to in Azkaban."

She takes out her wand and apparates away before he has a chance to say anything else.

X

"Where did you go?" Theo asks when she walks back into the house. He stands up with the baby in his arms when he sees her crying. "What happened?"

"He couldn't be happy." She states flatly, ignoring her tears. "He couldn't be happy until everything around him was ruined and now he's going to have nothing."

"Draco." He states. It's not a question. "That's where you went? To talk to him?" he asks with a slight edge to his voice.

She looks up at Theo tiredly. "Please, I already have one man who gets outrageously jealous. I don't need two."

"Okay," He says slowly. She walks up to him and takes the blond baby from his hands. "What do we do now?" he asks slowly, he sounds uncertain.

"I want to take a nap." She says honestly. When she sees the uneasiness in his eyes she sighs and kisses him on the lips. "Will you lie down with me?"

He looks relieved and he smiles before following her into the bedroom. Once inside she throws off her shoe and sets the baby down in the center of the giant bed. She stretches her back and sighs tiredly when Theo's strong hands wrap around her.

"I should get his bottle." She says, stepping out of his arms and walking to his kitchen.

Theo stands awkwardly waiting for her to return. When she does she ignores him and lies down beside her son, handing him the blue bottle that he immediately takes and begins sucking on.

"What happened?" Theo asks, watching her closely as she avoids looking at him.

"He'll never change." She flicks a tired glance up at him. "Lie down?"

He lies down on the other side of the baby and looks down at the child who has his name but who looks so much like another man. "He has your nose." He says flatly, bringing hand up to run along the Jackson's face. "He also has your smile."

"What am I going to do?" she asks miserably, turning on her back and rubbing her eyes. "What should I do?"

"About Malfoy?" he asks softly as Jackson turns towards Ginny and places his small hand on her neck.

She nods and runs her fingers through the baby's fine blond hair. "He looks just like him. Draco wants to be a part of his life but you're my husband… and I don't want Jackson messed up in all of this. Can Draco even be sent to Azkaban for what he's done? There's really no evidence against him."

"I don't know." He answers honestly, scooting closer to his small family and placing his hand on her hip, caging the little boy under his arm. "I hope we can figure something out." She pouts and he gets closer. "We will." He reassures her even though he doesn't sound too convinced.

She closes her eyes and inhales deeply. "I just wish this all was a bad dream."

Theo watches her for a few moments before breaking the silence. "Do you love him?" he asks.

Her eyes snap open. "What do you mean?"

"Draco." He states. "Do you love him?" he repeats. It would explain why she keeps on going back to him.

When she bites her lower lip he becomes nervous and almost wishes he didn't ask. "I use to… I really don't know what I feel now. He confuses me." She answers honestly. He removes his hand from her hip and turns on his back, looking at the ceiling. "But I do know I love you." He turns his head and looks at her seriously. "I do." Her feelings aren't as intense with Theo as they are for Draco but Theo feels comfortable to her, he feels like home.

He leans over the baby and kisses her softly, almost sighing in relief.

X

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy's voice is falsely pleasant as he walks into his son's office, right under his own. "I believe we need to speak."

Draco puts down his quill and sighs loudly. "Yes?"

Lucius sits on the edge of the desk and gives his son a deadly glare. "There has been talk at the ministry about you."

"Really?" he says dismissively while pretending to organize his desk.

"Yes, Really." He answers. Putting his hand down on the stack of papers that Draco was attempting to move. "For some reason Theodore Nott thinks you should be in Azkaban for trying to kill him."

"That's strange."

"Strange indeed." He eyes his son one more time. "You need to tell me everything that has happened. I have a feeling that this all has to do with that Weasley girl that you were seeing and the fact that her son looks suspiciously like you and me." He stands up and walks around Draco's desk. Taking a seat in one of the leather chairs so that they're facing each other. "Tell me what happened so we can fix this."

"It's nothing I can't handle." He answers solidly, looking his father in the eyes. "I have it under control."

"Is that so?" he asks lightly. Draco nods his head. "If that was the truth then Theodore Nott wouldn't be alive to tell the ministry anything about you, now would he?"

Draco's face becomes very serious as he looks into his father's eyes. They stay like this for a few moments before Lucius breaks the silence. "Tell me everything."

Draco sighs before sitting back in his chair and crossing his legs. He agrees and tells the whole story starting from the very beginning with Ginny all the way up to the conversation he had with her a few days ago. By the end of the story his father is shaking his head.

"You did not play that out very well, did you?"

"I know." He says seriously, not quite looking him in the eyes. "She makes me crazy."

"Most women do that." He says with a smirk. He stands up and looks down at his son with disappointment in his eyes. "This won't be too hard to fix. Don't worry, you won't go to Azkaban… but the question is what exactly do you want from all of this? The woman you claim to love hates you."

"She doesn't hate me."

Lucius smirks. "She would be an idiot if she didn't." he says honestly. "She is married to another pureblood who most people think is the father of her son. How badly do you want to be apart of his life, or apart of hers? Are you willing to let it go or are you going to continue to do stupid things like you have been?"

He doesn't answer, he can't answer because he doesn't know. "I want her." is all he says.

"Why? There are prettier girls then her around; they are richer and smarter…why her?"

"I can't explain it."

"Stay away from her for a while." He says turning to leave. "Let's fix this and then I want you to take a break from her. Date other women, go out and have fun. If after a certain amount of time you still can't be with out her then we'll work something out."

He leaves with out letting Draco answer. Draco falls back into his seat and closes his eyes. He loves that his father takes charge of things. Ginny was right, he is spoiled but he can't complain.

X

"The ministry won't do anything against him." Theo says through a clenched jaw. Ginny puts her hand over his feeling his frustration but also a bit of guilty relief. "They said they have nothing solid."

"What about that contract he made Astoria sign?" she asks carefully. Theo seems really upset.

"They don't have enough to get a search warrant to find it in his house." He sighs loudly and rubs his eyes. "This is ridiculous."

She runs her fingers through his dark hair trying to sooth him. "Maybe if we keep trying…"

"No, Ginny. He's probably already bought off most of the ministry. Hell," he says, standing up and pacing. "Even Astoria's parents think she's just on a long vacation and that she left her son by her own accord. He has everyone fooled!"

She's never seen laid back Theo so emotional and it kind of worries her. "Let's move then." She blurts out with out thinking. "Let's move and go some where he can't bother us."

He turns to look at her and they're both quiet for a few moments. "Where do you want to go?" he asks after a pregnant pause.

She shrugs her shoulders and stands up to touch him. "I don't know… anywhere." She says. She needs to get away from Draco, away from him and the memory of him or she'll never get over it.

"We'll only need to come back when Jackson starts school and that won't be for ten years and I'm sure by that time Draco would have moved on." She says, barely believing her own words.

He watches her closely. "I want this to be worth it, Ginny." he says very seriously. "All this shit we've gone through already. I want it to be worth it."

She nods her head and wraps her arms around him. "I want it to be too."

"No," he says, pushing her back and holding on to her hips. "We'll move, we'll raise Jackson and everything will be fine. It has to be or I'll go mad." He says and she nods her head, slightly worried. "I want to be a real family for once. I want you to have my children, and I want to make love to you every night like a good husband and wife should." He pulls her closer to his chest then. "I don't want you to think of Draco Malfoy ever again. Can you promise me that?"

That's almost impossible but she wants to please him so she agrees. "Okay." She says, kissing his cheek.

"Let's go to France." He says and his seriousness breaks with a smile. "You'll love it."

"I hope so." She says and lets her self be hugged into his body. She can't figure out why there's a frown on her face. "When should we go?"

"Tomorrow." He said and she doesn't have it in her to argue.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ginny, get the camera!" Theo calls as he smiles down at the three year old who's making a sand castle. "Ginny!"

"I'm coming!" she calls, running over in her dark swim suit, covered with one of Theo's blue button up shirts. "Aw, did he do that all by himself."

"I did!" Jackson says proudly, as he adds another sea shell to his castle.

"Jack, it's perfect." She says with a wide smile that her son returns. She hands the camera to Theo who starts taking pictures. "Look up at Papa, honey."

Jackson starts to concentrate on his castle again. "Look up here, little guy." Theo says, snapping his fingers to get his attention.

The toddler looks up and smiles, pushing his green bucket hat up and out of his eyes. "Papa not do it no more." He says with a pout. "Papa," he says getting his attention as Theo puts down his camera. "Papa, no take pictures no more."

"Alright," he says, bending down and pinching his cheek, he pulls away and rubs the spot. "No more pictures of Jack."

"No more." He agrees and goes back to what he was doing before, piling sand into a mound and calling it a castle.

Ginny smiles down at him and then turns to her husband who's pointing the camera right at her. "We'll just take pictures of Mommy." He says, clicking the button as she turns away.

"No. No pictures of me either." She says, holding up her hand in front of the lens.

"Why not?" he asks playfully, chasing her around trying to take her picture. "You look so nice today."

She glares at him and starts to run away. "Go away, Theodore Nott."

"I don't think so, Ginevra Nott." He says finally getting a hold of her.

Jackson comes stumbling up behind them, giggling to himself with his pale of sea water in his hands. "Are you going to help me, Jack?" Ginny asks playfully as she tries to twist out of Theo's arms.

"Me help Papa." He says and Ginny frowns at him.

"Jack!" she says disbelievingly. "You are supposed to help Mommy."

"It's ok, Mama. It don't hurt." He says seriously, while trying to pull her to the ground too. "It not hurt you. Je promets."

She falls to the ground, laughing the whole way and pulls her son on top of her while Theo snaps away with the camera. She loves it when he speaks French, it's so cute.

"Me do it?" the little boy questions, taking the camera out of Theo's hands and pointing it at Ginny. He snaps a few times as Ginny pulls Theo down to kiss him. "Good one." Jackson says with a proud smile before handing the camera back.

"It looks like it's going to rain." Theo states with his hand on Ginny's stomach. "We should pack up." He stands up and throws Jackson in the air before carrying him under his arm. "Let's get going."

Ginny smiles at her family again before picking up the green hat that had fallen off of her son's blond hair. She puts it in the blue beach bag along with all of his other toys and the towels they had been sitting on.

"Theo, what do you want for dinner tonight?" she calls out as he puts Jack's shoes on his little feet.

"Whatever is fine."

"I have to go to the market." She says, walking over to them and running her fingers through Jackson's sleek hair. "I can pick up anything you want."

"Pizza." Jack says, turning up to her with silver eyes. "Me get pizza?"

She thinks for a few moments and then nods her head. "Okay, pizza is fine."

After they get everything together they go back to their beach house to clean up. Ginny takes a short shower to rid her body of the sand. When she gets out she's dries her hair out with a towel and puts on a blue cotton summer dress.

"Are you boys okay here?" she asks. Grabbing her purse and wand as Jack and Theo color on the table.

Jack climbs off the chair and walks over to her. "Me go with you?" he asks with his lower lip jetting out.

"You stay here with me." Theo says, standing up to pick him up.

"It's alright, Theo. He can come." Ginny answers, taking Jackson's small pale hand in her own. "Say bye to your Father, Jack."

He turns around and waves his hand. "Bye Papa."

"See you later." Theo replies, ruffling his hair and kissing Ginny on the cheek. "Hurry back."

She smiles at him and opens up her umbrella to walk down to the corner market. She picks her son up and holds him against her hip as she sorts through the different foods to make pizza for her demanding son. She puts sauce, cheese and pepperonis in her basket before Jack starts to wiggle in her arms.

"Me want down." He says, rocking back and forth. "Mama, put me down."

She sets him down on his feet and grabs his hand when he tries to touch the tomatoes in front of him. "Don't touch anything and stay close to me, ok?"

He nods his head and follows her around the market with his small hand touching the back of her dress so he doesn't lose her. The sun is starting to peak through the clouds so she tucks her umbrella away and smiles down at Jackson who gives her a body toothy grin. They're walking along peacefully when suddenly a big burley man runs into her and she drops her basket.

"Excuse you." She says hatefully as the man keeps walking away from her. All of the food she had picked up is rolling around the sidewalk and she sighs before bending down and picking them up. "Damnit."

Jack bends down and helps her pick the sauce jars up. He accidentally kicks one with his foot as he bends down and it goes rolling away from him. "Oh no." he says lightly, following.

"Jack, come back." Ginny says, flustered as she stands back up and shifts the basket in her arms.

He ignores her and follows the sauce jar. "Me get it." He says determined as it rolls away.

Ginny bends down to pick up another thing of cheese she forgot. She doesn't see someone stop the jar with his foot. The man bends down to help the small boy and Jack smiles at him. The little boy watches the stranger for few moments before his eyes light up excitingly

"You got eyes like me." He says proudly as he points to his own eyes with his finger. People always comment on his silver eyes so he's surprised to see someone else with them. "See, we gots the same eyes."

"Jackson, I told you to come back." She says, going over to him and putting her hands on his shoulders. She looks up at the man and her face pales.

"Gin." Draco greets with a tilt of his head putting the jar of sauce in her basket.

"Come on, Jack." She says, taking his hand and pulling him away with out acknowledging the other man.

"But Mama, we got the same eyes. See." He says, tugging on his arm and pointing at the other man. "We gots the same hair too. Isn't that funny, Mama?"

"No." she snaps as she pulls him away with a strange flutter in her heart.

Draco watches her go with his hands in his pockets. He watches closely as his son turns around and gives him a small wave before Ginny snaps at him again. He watches until they are out of his vision before turning around and walking back towards his date.

"What was that?" Emma asks annoyed when he finally comes back to their table. "Who were they?"

"That was my son and his mother." He answers, taking a drink from his glass and crossing his legs. There's a thoughtful expression on his face as his date scowls at him.

"I thought your son was with your Mother and his mother was in America." She snaps, not wanting anything to interfere with her date and their vacation here in France.

"Yes, I did say that, didn't I?" He says lightly while staring off into space.

"Then who was that?" she snaps, crossing her arms.

"I already told you." He says calmly narrowing his eyes at her and she lets it drop.

X

"You look a little flustered." Theo comments as a very pale Ginny makes her way through the door with the little boy against her hip.

"Of course I am." She snaps. Putting her basket on the table and letting Jackson down on the ground. "I saw Draco."

"What?"

She flicks a glance to him as she removes things from her basket. "He was just there at the market. He was talking to Jackson."

Theo face looks troubled as he picks up the little toddler and places him on the counter top so he can look him in the eyes. "What did that man say to you?" he asks seriously.

Jackson starts playing with the strings on Theo's sweat shirt, not really paying attention. "What man?"

Ginny comes around to face him as well. "That man at the market, sweetie. Do you remember, he helped you pick up the sauce jar?"

His face lights up again and he smiles a dimpled smile up at Theo. "He had my eyes." The little boy pulls on a strand of his hair so he can look at it. "He had hair like me too."

Theo and Ginny exchanged a troubled look before looking back down at their son. "Did he say anything to you?"

He shakes his head and Ginny nearly sighs in relief. "He said 'Gin'. What's a Gin?"

He has a very good little memory Ginny thinks before she turns and catches Theo's eyes. "He talked to you." Theo said almost accusingly.

"That's all he said before I walked off."

Theo puts Jack back on the ground and lets him go play before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Maybe it was just a coincidence."

"Is that possible with Draco?" she says harshly, remembering everything that happened and how manipulative he was two years ago.

"You've read the papers… He's been dating like crazy and it seems like he's moved on. He just might be here on vacation."

"I still don't like it."

"Me either. We'll just keep an eye out. Alright?"

Ginny nods her head and allows herself to be hugged by her husband. It's so nice that he's independently wealthy. They've been able to stay here in France with out having to worry about anything besides the wrath of their parents for two years. Theo apparates to London four times a week to take care of things for his family business but that's about it. Ginny loves it here and so does Jackson…. And she thinks it's so cute that he's starting to speak with a French accent.

"So, do you need help making this pizza?" Theo asks with a smirk, trying to forget their troubles.

"If you're willing." She says with a smile, allowing herself to forget too.

X

"I saw them today." Draco says quietly as he takes a seat on the window ledge and stares out at the grounds. "He has a French accent."

"Who are you talking about?" Lucius snaps, while kicking a houseelf out of his way and dropping his cloak on it's head. "And why are you here? I thought you were vacationing with that one woman… Sarah or something."

"Her name's Emma." Draco says distractedly, staring out the window.

"I don't care." Lucius states harshly, sitting in his chair. "Now what were you saying when I came in?"

Draco brings a hand up and starts cracking his knuckles with his thumb. "He looks like me." He says quietly again. "He's talking and walking and I missed all of that. He noticed me too." He says with a smile, remembering their encounter. "He said we looked alike."

Lucius rolls his eyes at his son. "Luckily for you, you have another child to fill that void."

Draco pushes himself off of the window ledge and takes a seat on the chair across from his father. "I didn't expect to see them there. It took me by surprise." He admits, sitting back and ordering the house-elf to make him a drink. "Her hair's shorter and her skin is tanner. Do you think they go to the beach often?"

"No," Lucius says harshly so Draco looks to him. "You are not becoming that creepy man." He says narrowing his eyes. "My son is not going to be _that_ guy."

Draco becomes defensive. "I just wanted to talk to you." He says hatefully. "I wanted to tell you this."

"Why?"

"You told me to take a break from her. Date around and live life with out her and I have."

"Draco, you have had a perfectly swell time living life as a young man should. I don't think you should start up with this again." He crosses his legs and looks sternly at his son. "This woman, this weasley, has brought you nothing but grief."

"I don't care." He says, reverting to his childish self again. "You don't understand." He says standing up and walking back to the window.

"I think I understand perfectly, Draco." He says, watching Draco's narrow back. "You're just mad that she kept telling you no."

"That's not it."

"Yes, it is. I'm a Malfoy too, son. We don't like hearing that word and we don't like being rejected but you have to let this go. You have a perfectly good heir sleeping upstairs now and a whole room full of beautiful women wanting to be yours. You've got it made. Men would kill to have your life."

"You still don't understand." He says hatefully, clenches his jaw shut. "It's been two years, father, and I still can't forget her."

"You aren't supposed to forget her, you fool. You're supposed to move on to bigger and better things. Besides," he says, looking into the fire. "I don't want to acknowledge a grandchild that has Weasley blood in it."

"You wouldn't think that way if you saw him." He says and then closes his eyes to fight down his temper. "She doesn't love Theodore Nott."

"She doesn't love you." Lucius snorts.

"You are not being very helpful." He says, twirling around and pining his father with a glare.

"I think I'm being very helpful." He says lightly, standing up and straightening his clothes. "Go say good night to your son. He's been asking about you all week."

Draco waits until his father is completely out of the room before going upstairs and opening the large door that leads into his son's bedroom. A small brown haired boy is huddled under a green cover on a large four poster bed that doesn't look like a three year old should sleep in.

He walks over to where the child sleeping and looks down on him. Studying the curves of his face and the tilt of his nose. Comparing everything he sees to the blond little boy he saw today at the market. To his other son. Maxwell's dark lashes fall across his pale skin and something stirs with in Draco. He brings a hand up and pushes some hair away from Maxwell's forehead before turning around to leave the room.

"Daddy?" A light tired voice asks. Draco stops and looks over his shoulder at the little boy who's rubbing his eyes and attempting to sit up. "You stay wid me?"

Draco hesitates a moment before opening the door. "Goodnight, Max." he says before leaving.

He apparates away to a flat in London and bangs on the door. "Draco what the fuck?" Emma asks as she opens the door.

He pushes her in side and turns her around, pushing her face forward into a couch. A knowing smile crosses her face as she bends her body to push into his hips. He nearly growls as he pushes her shoulders down so she has to support herself against the couch with her hands and he rips her knickers off from under her skirt. He unbuckles his pants as she anticipates his next move. He grabs her blonde hair and pulls.

"Have you ever thought about dyeing your hair red?" He asks before slamming into her.


	21. Chapter 21

"J'adore swinging!" Jack smiles as Ginny pushes him higher on the tire swing.

"Sweetheart, you can't just mix up words like that." She tells him softly, trying not to scold him. It has to be hard to understand. "You have to either speak French or English, not both. You will confuse people." He closes his eyes and smiles up at the sun. "Do you understand, Jack?"

"Oui, Mama." He says dismissively. She marvels at how quickly he's picking up on both languages. Luckily Theo is much better at French then she is or they would be positively lost here.

"Très bon." She says with a fond smile as her son enjoys the rest of the day at the play ground.

As the afternoon rolls by more and more kids and parents show up to the small park. Jackson becomes bored with the swing and hops off, running towards the slide where a line of kids have gathered. Ginny takes a seat down on one of the wooden benches and watches him closely as he plays tag and converses with the other children his age.

"Do not go too far." A stern voice to her left says and she glances at the other older woman who has a small boy by her side. "None of these kids will understand what you're saying so just smile and play by yourself." She says flatly.

The little brown haired boy nods his head timidly and lets go of her hand. Ginny watches him, he looks familiar to her but she doesn't know why. He stands in the middle of the play ground, looking down at his shoes and not trying to play with anything. This concerns her and she turns to the older woman who is reading a book.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am." She says, getting her attention. "Does you're son only speak English?"

"I was speaking to him in English what do you think?" Ginny lifts her eyebrows at the hostile retort. "and he's not my son, I'm his caretaker." She says shortly and Ginny looks back to the boy who's still shuffling around on his feet nervously.

She feels bad for him. She glares at the woman beside her who goes back to reading her book before standing up and walking over to the little boy in the middle of the busy playground. She kneels down in front of the boy, but he doesn't look up.

"Hi, there." She says gently. "My name is Ginny. What's yours?"

He's quiet for a long time and Ginny thinks he may be mute until he whispers out. "I not suppose to talk to strangers." He has to be around Jackson's age.

"You are very right." She says with a smile but the little boy doesn't look up. She flicks a glance at the caretaker who's still engrossed in her book. "Why aren't you playing with the other kids?"

"They not know what I saying." He says in a chopped three year olds speech.

Ginny smiles at him and places her hand on his arm. "I understand what you're saying and my son will too. Do you want to meet him?"

The dark haired boy finally looks up and Ginny is surprised by his eyes, the same as her own son. She's seen this face before; she's loved this boy like her own once. "Max?" she says quietly. "Max Malfoy?" He nods his head and chews on his lower lip with his face turning red. He's very shy and doesn't remember her at all. He was too young when she left.

Ginny stands up and looks around her quickly. "Max, is your father here?" she asks as she spots Jackson playing with some other kids by the monkey bars.

"No." he answers quietly. "He busy." He says in a practiced tone and Ginny frowns down at him. What happened to the lively little baby she use to know. She takes his hand, feeling familiar with him and leads him over to Jackson.

"Mama!" he says excitedly. "Look what we found." He holds his hand out proudly and shows her a small green frog. "Grenouille!" he says and the others giggle around him.

"Jack, this is Max. I want you to play with him." she says with her hands on the little boy's shoulder. "He doesn't speak French so you're the only one who he can talk to."

"Salut, Max." he says with a smile. Ginny frowns at him.

"Jack, I said he only speaks English."

"I sorry, Mama." He takes Max's hand and starts leading the timid boy away. "Come look at our frog." He says happily. "I like you're eyes. They be like mine." He says proudly and walks him to another area in the play ground to play.

Ginny watches the boys walk of and then her eyes scan the yard for any glimpse of Draco. After a while of them playing off to the side the two little boys run over to her and demand to be pushed on the swing. Well, Jackson demands Max more like shyly nods his head. She starts pushing their little backs as they hop on the swings and her curiosity, her worry gets the best of her.

"Max, what are you doing here in France?" she asks lightly as they go higher and higher.

"My daddy is in here." He answers softly.

"Why is he in here?" she pries.

The little boy looks over his shoulder. His face, his eyes look so much like Jackson's that it's almost scary. "He here with his friend." He says and blushes. "She be mean."

Ginny frowns and wants to hug him. "Is your daddy nice to you, Max?" she asks, remembering how passive Draco use to be when he was a baby.

"My Daddy is a busy man." Is all he says and then Jackson cuts in, talking about his daddy.

"My papa eats worms!" he says and they both giggle. Ginny smiles at that. "They not real worms." He says after a few moments. "Just tend."

"Maxwell." The stern voice of Max's care taker filters through to them. "We're leaving now."

He hops off the swing and says goodbye in a quiet little voice. Ginny almost wishes she could take him home with her and when the caretaker grabs his arm and pulls him along she feels horribly guilty. He was the one regret, that she left him with Draco, that she didn't fight harder to get him to be with his mother, that he's such an awkward child now.

With a sigh she picks up Jack and holds him against her hip as she walks back to their home. Feeling strange and sad. Why is Draco here and who is this mean woman that he's with?

X

Emma falls on top of Draco in a sweaty heap and she lazily smiles against his neck. "That was wonderful."

Draco doesn't say anything. He pushes her off of him and looks down at his wrist watch. "Max should be getting back now." He says, standing up and retrieving his clothes.

"Why did your son have to come back with us." She says with a frown as she stretches her naked body across the bed. "I was so happy to pick up our vacation again."

He goes over to the mirror and buttons up his shirt. "My parents had to go on holiday too." He tells her for the millionth time. "It's not like he gets in your way," he snaps. "That's why we have a nanny."

He walks out into the living room of his holiday home and cracks his neck as he stares out the window. Two seconds later the front door opens and Maxwell comes in with Gertrude stomping in behind him. She really is a grumpy woman.

"Daddy." He says happily, seeing Draco in the room. He scurries over to her and wraps his little arms around Draco's leg. "You not busy."

"How was the park?" he asks, patting his head awkwardly.

"Fun." He answers with a small smile. Draco looks down at him, he usually never says anything. "I met a princess." He says proudly. Draco laughs and walks away from him but he trails behind. "She gots pretty hair."

Draco makes it to the kitchen and sits down on one of the chairs, Max stands right beside him, desperate for attention. "Did she now?" he asks with a smile playing on his lips.

Emma walks into the room wrapped in a sheet and Max immediately looks away. "She speaked like us." He says, referring to English.

Draco nods his head distractedly as he picks up the paper from the table and starts reading it. "Why don't you go play in your room."

"She knew my name." he says quietly before running out of the room to play.

Draco watches him with a strange look in his eyes. "Max," he calls and the little boy runs back into the room with a smile on his face. Happy that his father is calling him. "What color hair did this woman have?"

"Orange red." He says. "and Jack was hers." He says, not able to articulate it any other way.

"Jack." Draco repeats and Max nods his head. "Did she say anything to you?" he questions lightly. "Like about me?"

The little boy bites his lip and thinks for a few moments. "She said if you were nice to me."

He furrows his brows and stares at his son. Why would she ask that? "And what did you say?" he asks more sharply then he intended.

Max takes a step back and looks fearful. "I say you be busy."

"Did you know her name?"

He frowns and his little eyebrows scrunch up. "I think it was Jeanie."

Draco watches him closely. "Max, leave the room." Snaps Emma as she sits across from Draco at the table. "Go away now."

Max looks at Draco with a frown on his little face and Draco nods his head towards the door to tell him to go to his room. He runs away and his little feet patter against the wooden floor.

"Stop being mean to him." Draco says as he turns onto Emma who's stirring her cup of tea. "You have no right to be."

She rolls her eyes and stands up, letting her sheet fall. A small smile plays on her lips as she sits on his lap. "Let's not talk about that right now." She says before kissing him deeply on the mouth. "So who was the blonde kid?" she asks against his lips.

"What do you mean?"

"The last time we were here you said that one blonde kid was yours." She looks into his eyes. "And Max isn't any where near blonde."

"I don't like it when you talk." He tells her honestly before allowing himself to be kissed.

"When we get married we can send him to boarding school, right?" she says against his lips.

"What gave you the idea I wanted to marry you?"

X

"Theo, it was so sad. He was so shy and timid. I don't think he's treated very well." Ginny says seriously as she lies down beside her husband. "I feel so guilty."

"Gin, he's not your responsibility." He answers tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"I feel like he is." She says, sitting up and looking down at him. "I was there since he was little baby and I just left him."

"He's Draco's son." He says and Ginny resists the urge to correct him and say that Jack's his son too. "Let it rest. If he's here with some chick then that means he's not going to bother us."

"But Theo, he looks just like Jack and they played together so well." She says, falling back when Theo wraps his arms around her. "and that caretaker woman was so mean to him."

"We can't do anything."

"Maybe if I talked to Draco. I could convince him to let Astoria actually see him. She must miss her baby so much."

"No," he says with a sharp voice. "You aren't going to talk to Draco about anything."

"We can't just do nothing." She whispers into his chest.

"Yes, we can." He answers in a fierce voice, not liking what she was talking about. "I wouldn't pass it by Malfoy to use that boy to get back at you."

Ginny shakes her head but doesn't say anything else. After a few hours their bedroom door opens and little feet patter up to the side of the mattress. They both are very awake.

"There be a monster in my closet." Jackson says with his lids half way closed. "Papa, you make it leave." He says with a very serious little frown.

Both Ginny and Theo stand up, glad to have something to do but sit in silence and think. Ginny picks up her son who rests his head against her shoulder and she rubs his smooth legs.

"What kind of monster are we talking about here?" Theo says jokingly as they walk to the little boy's bedroom.

"It be a Emma." He says tiredly against Ginny's neck.

"What's an Emma?" Ginny asks him with a smile against his cheek.

Theo turns on Jackson's light in his bedroom as he checks the closet and under the bed. "Max told me." Is all he says as his eyes droop he falls asleep against her.

"I don't see anything." Theo says with his hands on his hips.

"He's asleep."

Theo nods his head and walks closer to him, taking the small blond boy in his arms. "He can sleep with us tonight." He says as he walks past Ginny and back to their bed room.

Ginny follows with a weight settling on her heart. That night in bed she holds on to her son a little tighter then usual.

X

Emma files her nails and watches Draco as he sorts through his morning paper. "So, who is this Ginny girl?" she asks in a clipped tone. Draco raises his head to glare at her but doesn't respond. "You said her name a few times today. One would think you liked her better then me." She says with a hint of jealously.

He watches as she stretches her long legs and catches his eyes in an ice cold glare. She is so much like himself that he almost hates her. The way she carries her self, the way she reacts, the things she thinks… almost always mirror what he's doing. What does that say about himself if he can barely stand her?

"I do like her better then you." He says, not ashamed at all that he doesn't say her name when they have sex.

"Is it that ginger haired woman we saw last time we were here?" she pries, putting the pieces together.

"Why do you care?"

Emma sits back in her seat and watches him through narrowed eyes. "Just wondering…" she says dismissively. Draco scowls at her and returns to reading his paper. "Do you still want her?"

"It's been three years." He says sharply. "Now, shut up."

"Did she leave you?" she questions, sitting up to get closer to him. "I bet she did, didn't she."

"Stop talking."

"Did she leave you for someone else?" she asks with a smirk. "and is that blond haired kid really yours? She won't even let you see your own son."

"You know nothing." He says shortly, ignoring the dark amusement dancing in her eyes.

"I know you still want her." she says and he stands up and glares down at her.

"I told you to stop talking."

He goes to turn away but she starts talking again and he almost turns around to hit her. "I could help you." She says quietly and he snaps his head around to look at her. "If you wanted her, I could help."

"Why the fuck would you do that?" he asks irritated. This doesn't make sense.

She shrugs her shoulders and smirks at him. "Marry me," she says bluntly. "Let me have unlimited access to your bank account like any good wife and I'll make sure that that one red headed girl is in your bed every night."

He's half tempted to agree but he shakes his head. "It wouldn't work." He says. "I don't want to marry you and Ginny's already married to some one else." He rubs the back of his neck. "I've already done enough… I should leave her alone." He says, trying to move on.

Emma stands up and walks towards him, wrapping her arms around his tense body. "Who told you that?" she questions and he has a whole list in his mind that he won't repeat. "You're Draco Malfoy. You deserve to have anything you want."

"I've already tried." He says, staring at the wall behind her.

"You didn't have me before." She says with a sly smile. "You can do whatever you want when you have her and your other kid… I just want your last name."

He knows that she's the worst kind of gold digger and society climber, but she's also a top notch Slytherin… making a very tempting offer.


	22. Chapter 22

Draco sighs and steps away from her. "No."

Emma pouts. "Why not?" She says, walking closer to him as he backs away. "It's a good offer."

"Ginny already hates me." He admits.

"Now, Draco…" she says placing her hands back on his chest. "We have wands… we can make her forget everything and convince her that she loves you."

He pushes her back, annoyed that she won't let it drop. "After a while wouldn't she get a little suspicious that she's not my wife? That I'm married to some bitch of a woman?"

She shrugs and smiles a sexy smile. "If we work it out right she wouldn't have to know about me. We get set her up in one of your vacation homes and you would have a clean slate to start from."

Draco rolls his eyes and turns away from her. "I said no." he says softly, walking down the hall. "I want her to love me because she loves me, not because she has no other option." He says out loud for the first time. He looks at her over his shoulder. "You're good for a few shags, darling… but you're not good enough to be a Malfoy."

Emma raises his eyebrow at his retreating back. With a determined glare she storms over to her purse and takes out her wand.

X

"Let your mother sleep." Theo says as he takes Jack's hand and pulls her out of the room. "She needs to take a nap."

"Why?" he asks with a little frown on his lips as he stares back at his mother who's sleeping on her side.

Theo lets a smile come to his face. "She's not feeling well right now."

"Is she sick?" he asks concerned.

Theo shakes his head and picks him up, placing him on the counter top in the kitchen. "Jack, what do you think about having a little brother or sister?"

He looks confused again. "Are you buying one?"

Theo laughs. "No, no… what if your Mom had another baby?" he looks on blankly. "Wouldn't that be fun?" Jack nods his head, but doesn't really understand. "You'll have someone to boss around?"

The little boy smiles at that. Theo starts to speak again but a loud knock at the door startles him out. He holds Jack against his hip and opens the door. A tall blonde woman in a red dress watches him through narrowed eyes.

"Um, hello." Theo greets watching the beautiful woman on the porch carefully. She pushes him aside and walks into the house. "Who are you?" he demands to know as she looks around the sitting room.

"So you're rich too, huh?" she says rudely as she picks up a picture frame from a side table. "Figures."

"I don't recall saying you could come in." he says harshly. Almost not believing this rude person. "Who are you?"

She turns around and her eyes zero in on the three year old in his arms. "Who is that?"

"Get out of my house!" he says. Fed up with her.

"I'm being rude, aren't I?" she says with a smile, changing tactics and holding out her hand for him to shake. Theo looks down at her red manicured fingernails in distaste. "My name is Emma. I'm one of your neighbors."

"What do you want?"

"Is that your son?" she asks dodging the question and touching Jackson's cheek. He pulls away and buries his head in the crook of Theo's neck, feeling shy. "He's cute."

"Yeah," he says uncomfortably. "Anyways, you should probably leave… we're busy."

"Yes," she says watching him closely. "I can see that." She takes a step closer to him and he watches her like a crazy person. "You have to be married. What's your name?"

"Goodbye." He says, walking towards the door and holding it open for her.

"Theo, what's going on?" Ginny comes walking into the living room, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Oh," Emma says with a smirk, turning towards Ginny and eyeing the Quidditch t-shirt that she's wearing. "You must be the Mrs."

"Hi?" she says, sending a confused look to Theo.

"I'm your new neighbor." She says excitedly. Taking Ginny's hand and shaking it. "My name's Emma."

"Ok," she says tiredly and then she shakes her head to rid if of sleep. "Oh, my name's Ginny." she greets and then narrows her eyes at the skimpy red dress the woman is wearing.

"I was really hoping a woman lived here." She says with a smile. "We should do lunch some time." She says and Ginny nods her head in confusion while looking at Theo over Emma's shoulder. Theo shrugs and mouths the word 'crazy.' "I should get going." She says, giving Ginny an uncomfortable hug. Ginny pushes her away with a strange look on her face. "Well, toodles!" she says with cheer as she leaves.

"Who was that?" Ginny asks with wide eyes.

Theo shakes his head. "Emma?"

Jackson finally picks up his head from his fathers neck. "She is bad." He says with a pout and his parents smile down at him.

X

Draco wakes up to hands touching his body. He moans when smooth fingers caress his manhood to attention and he lets himself smirk when he feels a mouth wrap around his shaft.

"Morning head, Emma?" he says with a sly smirk.

"Draco, I've missed you." His eyes snap open to the woman who's straddling his waist.

"Ginny?"

The redhead nods her head and smiles at him as she touches her own body with her slim little hands. His mouth hangs open as he stares at her smooth, pale skin, totally exposed for him. She bends down and kisses him deeply. Her naked body pressing into his own.

"I'm sorry." She says softly against his lips as she grinds against him. "I miss you… please, love me, Draco."

He places his hands on her hips and watches with narrowed eyes as she lowers herself onto him. It looks like her. Her red hair spills over her shoulders, she's biting her full lower lip, and when she opens her eyes to look at him they're the same color brown.

"I love you." She says quietly as she begins moving on top of him.

He clenches his eyes shut and tries not to be taken away by the feel of her body. "Who are you?"

She looks at him seriously then, with her hands resting on his shoulders for support. "I'm yours." She says and then kisses him again. "I want to be yours, no one else's." She starts moving faster and he starts to breathe heavily. "I don't love Theo." She beds down to his ear and bites his ear lob. "I love you."

With a strange growl his hands tighten on her hips and he switches their positions. He starts to thrust into her with so much force that she has to grip the bed sheets to hold her place.

"Say it again." He says as he pumps into her welcoming body.

"Love you." She says with a sly smile as he brings a leg up to his shoulder to go deeper. "Oh, Draco." She sighs happily as her body starts ripple. "Draco, Please."

At those words he thrusts harder and she clenches around him while yelling out. He pulls out of her and uses his strong arms to flip her over. She gets up on her knees and holds on to the head board as he penetrates her again. He leans on her back, grabbing her breast and biting her shoulder.

"Oh, Merlin." She says as he thrusts harder. "Draco, your cock is amazing. Fuck me harder." Coming from Ginny's sweet voice he loses control.

He sits up and grabs her hips to pull against him. She yells as another orgasm shakes her body and her body collapse on the mattress. She moves away from him and turns on her back spreading her legs for him to go back in. He places he hands by her head and slides inside of her with a kiss on the lips.

"Cum inside me." She whispers in his ear. "I want you to cum in me. I need to feel it."

He pumps a few more times before finishing and when he's done he collapses on her damp body.

"You've never fucked me like that before." A different voice mutters from underneath him. He rolls off of her and watches as her skin darkens, her hair turns blonde and becomes shorter, her body slims out and grows taller. Emma smiles at him. "That was great."

Draco sighs, not surprised at all and stands up to get dressed. "How did you get Ginny's hair." He asks as he pulls on a pair of pants.

She relaxes against the bed and stretches out. "I saw her and her little family yesterday. Really, Draco, you could do better."

He snorts. "Like you?"

She rummages through the bed side table and takes out a cigarette, lighting it with Draco's wand. "You are obviously still hung up on that fire-crotch."

"You're annoying me." He says dangerously. Buttoning up his shirt.

He turns to leave the room but she jumps up. "Wouldn't it be nice to have the real thing any time that you wanted?" she asks with a knowing smile. "She would do what I just did every day to you."

He peals out of her embrace. "Ginny's isn't as crude as you are."

"What if we did this the 'don't ask, don't tell' way?" she says, determined to have her way. "If this chick just happened to show up in your bedroom you wouldn't turn her down would you?" she looks him over. "I'm sure you'd be grateful to whoever gave you that present."

"I'm taking Max to the park today." He says, ignoring her statement and leaving her there in the room.

X

"No, do not go down the slide head first." Jackson doesn't listen and situates himself to go down the red plastic slide the wrong way. "Theodore Jackson Nott, you can not go down that way. You will hurt yourself!"

He frowns at her and turns the right way. Going down the slide and then crossing his arms angrily as he stomps off to another section of the park. Secretly she was hoping she would catch a glimpse of Max today. Perhaps she could talk to him again if that foul caretaker would allow it.

"Jackson, no!" she calls as he picks up an old sucker lying on the ground and attempts to put it in his mouth. He's being terrible today. She runs over to him and grabs the old sucker out of his hand. "No, honey, that's gross."

"I am hungry!" he yells back angrily and she raises an eyebrow at him.

"If you want something to eat you can tell me. You don't eat things off of the ground." She sorts through her purse and takes out a small container of pretzels. "Here's a snack." She says, opening it for him and sitting down on one of the benches. "You have to sit down and eat it."

He sits down beside her and chomps down on his snack, taking the occasional sip out his juice box that Ginny pulled out. "Hey, look." He says, pointing a finger across the playground. "Max!" he says excitedly as he stands up, spilling his drink and pretzels. Ginny sighs and picks them up and then follows him to the swings where Max is shyly staring at the empty merry go round.

"Max!" he repeats again, giving the timid boy a hug. Ginny smiles at him and then scans the playground for any signs of the caretaker.

"How are you today, Max?" she asks him after he stays quiet.

"Good." He answers and then he blushes as he smiles up at her. "My daddy is not busy today." He says as his silver eyes light up. Ginny smiles sadly at him. Draco must be an absent parent.

Jackson pulls him over to the merry go round and he demands that Ginny push it. With another sigh she walks over and grabs one of the metal bars, pushing it so the boys go spinning in a circle. Max lies down on his back and closes his eyes as the world spins around him. Jackson sits beside and giggles to himself.

Ginny stands back with a smile on her face as they enjoy the ride.

"Do you think they know they're related?" A smooth drawl steps up behind her. She doesn't even turn around to know it's him. She did half expect to see him if she was being honest with herself. "They do get along nicely."

"Why are you here, Draco?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you and your lovely husband do not own the whole of France." She's quiet for a long time and then he confesses. "I didn't know you were here. I didn't come to bother you."

"You didn't come to bother Maxwell as well I see." She snaps, turning her head slightly to look at him.

"What does that mean?"

"You ignore him like you always did."

He narrows his eyes. "I'm here aren't I?"

"You've made him weird." She says with a huff, crossing her arms.

"Oh," he says lightly, smiling at her. "Who's being mean now?"

"I didn't mean weird in a bad way… I mean weird in the way that he's way too shy for a boy." She shakes her head. She shouldn't even be talking to him. "Come on, Jack." She snaps, angry that she let herself get comfortable with him. "We're leaving now."

"But Mama—"

"Come on!" She ignores his sad look and tries not to see Max's little lip tremble.

"Gin, let them play…" Draco says softly by her side. "I'll leave you alone." He says, walking away from her.

She watches him trail off to the opposite side of the park as Jack comes up beside her and glares at the ground. Suddenly she feels guilty. "You can play for a little bit longer." She tells him softly.

He smiles and runs off back towards Max. She sits down on one of the swings and watches Draco as he takes out a newspaper and reads it, with his legs crossed and his hand tapping his knee. After a couple hours of playing she picks Jackson up and says goodbye to Draco with a nod of her head. When she gets home she passes Jack off to Theo and sits down on a chair with a furrowed brow.

That night a loud banging causes Ginny to jump. She closes the healing text book and walks over to the door. She looks through the peep whole and sees that Emma woman standing there impatiently with a hand on her hip.

"What do you need?" Ginny tries not to sound rude but she doesn't want to open the door.

She checks her fingernails and sighs. "I just wanted to see what you were doing. You're the only girl around here close to my age. Can I come in?"

Ginny bites her lip before unlocking the door and opening it to face her. "Yes?"

Her eyes widen the slightest bit when the blonde woman takes out her wand and shoots a curse.

X

"It's not polyjuice this time." She whispers in his ear as he looks down on his bed at the redheaded woman sleeping soundly.

"What did you do?" he asks accusingly.

She shrugs her shoulders and smiles. "It was easy. She's much too trusting of people."

He shakes his head and tries not to let himself be tempted. "We need to take her home."

She wraps her arms around him and pressed her chest into his back. "She is home."

Ginny starts to stir and she lazily opens her eyes. Her eyes rest on a nervous looking Draco and she frowns. "Draco?" she says softly.

"Selective memory charm." Emma says in his ear. "I did my homework… She doesn't remember the last four years."

"Draco, where am I?" Ginny asks sitting up and rubbing her head like it hurt.

"This is where you live, silly." Emma tells her while letting go of Draco. "I want a spring wedding." She whispers into his ear and then leaves the room.

She closes the door on her way out. Leaving Draco and Ginny alone. He runs a frustrated hand through his hair and shakes his head.

Ginny finally totally wakes up and looks around her. "This isn't right." She says softly to herself as she takes in her surroundings. She shakes her head and opens her eyes again, like this time she would find something different. "This is strange. I don't remember this room."

"This isn't right." He agrees with her and she snaps her eyes to his.

"Are you mad at me?" she asks as she sits up on her knees. "You look upset."

"I am upset." He snaps, unable to look at her anymore as he turns around.

After a few moments of heavy breathing and him desperately trying to think of a way to fix this he feels her soft arms wrap around his body. She kisses his neck. "I must have gotten really drunk last night." She says against his skin. He relaxes into her embrace while closing his eyes, knowing this is wrong. "Is that why you're mad, I did something stupid?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asks turning around to face her.

She looks confused for a few moments and then she looks him in the eyes. "I was out at a pub with Hermione. Did you come and get me?"

That was four years ago...when they were still together. When she still liked him. He watches her closely as her eyes look truthful and honest. He can't do this to her… but maybe just for a little bit he can regain what he lost. "Yes, I did." He tells her and she smiles, apologizes for being a stupid drunk and kisses him deeply on the mouth.

He only allows himself to feel a little bit guilty as she leads him towards the bed.


	23. Chapter 23

"You look different." She says as she looks into his face as he lies on top of her. She touches his hair and moves her fingers over the planes of his face. "Why do you look different?"

Draco looks uneasy as he sits up and sits on the edge of the bed. He puts his head in his hands and sighs deeply. She sits up on her knees behind him and touches his back. "What's wrong?" she asks him softly and then she looks down at her own clothes. "I don't remember wearing this."

He stands up and walks across the room with narrowed eyes. "You were really drunk."

"Oh…" she trails off, embarrassed thinking she must have done something terrible for him to be acting this way. She runs her fingers through her hair to tame it and something doesn't feel right. "My hair seems shorter."

She stands up, ignoring Draco's hostile glare as she looks in the vanity mirror. "What the hell?" she says panicked. She looks back at Draco. "Did I cut my hair last night too?" she asks, touching her shoulder length hair. "I didn't think I was that bad last night."

She turns back to the mirror and looks down at her body. Her hips seem bigger and so do her breasts. Something doesn't feel right. Something feels terribly terribly wrong. "I… I should go home." She says softly, wanting to figure things out. "I'm sorry about acting this way, Draco, but I don't feel very well."

And that's the truth. A strange nauseating feeling has entered her body and she covers her mouth with her hand.

"Are you alright?" he asks, stepping closer and watching her pale reflection in the mirror.

She shakes her head. "Where's the bathroom." She manages to get out and he opens the door and points in the direction of the loo.

She stumbles all the way there and falls down onto her knees. She vomits into the toilet twice with Draco watching her every move from the doorway. "I guess I did drink a lot." She attempts to joke but Draco doesn't say anything. She stands up on shaky legs feeling heavy and weak as she washes out her mouth. She turns to Draco and opens her mouth to ask another question but someone else beats her to it.

"Dad?" A small little voice asks and Ginny tries to look around Draco as he turns his head and narrows his eyes towards the voice. "Daddy, what is happening?"

"Who is that?" she asks, totally confused.

Draco slams the door in her face and she listens to him speak on the other side of the wood. "Go back to bed, Max." he says in a harsh voice. "Go back to bed or you will be in trouble."

She hears the insistent patter of small feet and when Draco opens the door again his face is cold mask. "Who was that?"

"Who?"

"That little boy?" she says puzzled. "Who is he?"

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"You were just talking to a little kid. I heard you."

"Ginny, you aren't feeling well." He says touching her shoulder.

"I'm not crazy." She says throwing his hand off. "Who was that?" she goes to step around him but he blocks her.

"Do you love me?" he barks out harshly.

She takes a step back and her face turns red. She hasn't really admitted that to him yet. "What?"

"Do you love me?" he asks again, searching her eyes for something.

"Y-Yes." She says honestly, watching his angry face.

He walks into the bathroom and kisses her hard on the mouth. Holding her much too close. "Then let me make love to you, just this one time." He says into her ear as he leads her back into that strange bedroom that she woke up on. "Let me fuck you and I'll tell you everything."

"Draco," she says worriedly as he removes his shoes and socks, before standing to unbutton his shirt. "Draco, I don't understand what's going on."

He pulls her to him and kisses her again, touching her body like he'll never be able to do it again. "Let me have you." He says, almost pleadingly against her lips. "Let me have you and then I'll tell you."

She nods her head at his crazy behavior, unable to do much else and she does nothing as he starts removing her clothes. Marveling at her body like he's never seen it before. She barely had a chance to question anything before he had her on her back with her legs around his hips. His intense eyes bore into hers as he moves in and out of her body. She watches him, trying to decipher the strange look in his eyes.

She brings a light hand up to touch his cheek and he closes his eyes, leaning into it. "Draco, I love you." She says to calm him down, or to make him feel better. There is something obviously wrong with him.

"I love you too." He says and she smiles at him.

She never thought she's hear him say those words. In the back of her mind something is killing her happiness of the moment, but she tries to ignore it and when he brings his hand in between their bodies to rub a spot on hers she arches and cries out his name. He takes his time bringing her down and back up again with his body and hands and she thinks she just may black out if it happens again. His face remains serious and he never smiles or talks while he does this to her.

When he's finished he pulls out and lies heavily down beside her on the bed. She turns to cuddle with him but his body remains cold. She turns around on her stomach, resting her body on her forearms as she looks down at her fingers, trying not to be insulted.

"Tell me what's going on."

He throws his arm over his eyes and sighs before answering. "You don't love me." He says.

"Yes, I do—" she says with a laugh.

"No, no you don't. You actually hate me."

"What are you talking about?"

He stands up and throws on a pair of pants, running his fingers through his hair. She sits up on the edge of the bed with a sheet wrapped around her.

"You have a memory charm on you." He admits and holds up his hand when she tries to talk. "It erased the past four years. You're married to Theodore Nott. We have a child together, and you hate me."

"What?" she says, not comprehending anything. "No, that can't be."

"Why do you think you and I look different from the last time you remember? Why do you think you're in this weird house you don't know? Why do you think I'm telling you all of this, Ginny?" he scowls at her. "You're married to someone else and you hate me."

"I'm married to who?"

"Theo Nott."

"I don't even know him." she hisses, not believing him.

"That's what I've been saying too." He jokes and then turns serious again. "But you are."

"So is that boy you're talking to our son then?" she asks, trying to understand, trying not to freak out.

He shakes his head. "No, that's my son."

"But I thought you said we have a child together."

"We do."

She chews her bottom lip. "How old is… he.. she?" she asks.

"He's three and his name is Jack."

"Where is he?"

He sighs and rubs his eyes. "With your husband."

"Why aren't we together?"

"I told you that you hated me." He snaps, hating to repeat it.

"How old was that boy our there?"

"Three."

She raises an eyebrow. "How is that possible?"

"It's part of the reason why you hate me." He says and then waves a dismissive hand like it didn't matter. He kneels in front of her and takes her hands in his own. "Do you… after you know that… do you still love me?"

"Is this a joke?" she asks, not totally sure what's happening. The seriousness on his face tells her other wise. "Shouldn't I be at St. Mungo's or something?" she asks. "Did you do this to me?"

He shakes his head. "No, it was someone else."

"Why do I hate you?" she asks, interested to know.

"It doesn't matter." He says shortly. "We have a choice now. If you want your memory back I can give it to you… but you'll hate me and never talk to me again. You'll go back to that idiot Theodore Nott and live in that pitiful little house he's got." He rubs his hand over her face. "Or you can stay with me. Starting on a clean slate here because you love me and it will be like all of that other stuff didn't happen."

"I thought you said we had a son." She says slowly, looking into his eyes. "What about him?"

"We can get him too…. And you love Max, my other son as well…. So it would be easy for you."

"Draco, this… this sounds crazy. Something doesn't feel right." She looks around like she thinks something will pop out at her. "Are you sure this isn't a joke?"

"No joke." He touches her face again so she'll look at him. "What will you choose? Do you choose me or some guy you don't even know?"

"I—I don't know. I don't think I can make this decision now."

"If you love me then I think the decision should be clear." He snaps, annoyed.

"But I thought you said I hated you." She says and he stands up and hits his hand against the wall.

She jumps and pulls back. "The whole point of this is that we get to start over." He says through clenched teeth. "I'm trying to be nice by giving you the choice. I didn't have to tell you any of this but I did because I love you. Now what do you want to do?"

"I don't know!" she whines again, confused as a headache starts to pound into her. "I love you, Draco… but this… this is weird."

"I'll give you an hour." He says before leaving the room and slamming the door.

She watches the wood with a strange feeling settling on her heart.

X

"I took Jack with me to the office today. She wasn't there when we came back." Theo tells Ron with a frown on his face. "Did she talk to you at all today?"

"No, no she didn't…" he trails off looking at his brother-in-law and nephew with a trouble expression on his face. "It hasn't been that long, though. Maybe she went shopping or something."

Theo nods his head but doesn't say anything. Maybe that would be the case if Freaking Draco Malfoy wasn't in the same town as them. He scowls at the thought of him and tries to smile when Jackson sits on his lap to show him a drawing. Ron was supposed to come over to visit and have dinner but Ginny is nowhere to be seen. That doesn't make any sense. She would have made the meal and cleaned the house like the freak she is before he came over.

"Congratulations." Ron says, pulling Theo out of his thoughts.

"For what?" he snaps, still worried about his wife.

"Ginny told Hermione the other day about the baby."

Theo nods his head again. "Oh, yeah. Thanks." He says distractingly. They did find out she was pregnant about a week ago. They were going to hold off telling any one until it was later and more secure but Ginny wouldn't be able to hold back from telling her best friend.

"So are you hoping for a girl this time?" Ron asks as he takes a drink of tea. "That would round up your family nicely. Little girls are sweet."

Theo nods his head and brings his hand up to his chin, not really paying attention. He looks at the clock. If she doesn't write or show up by eight o'clock he's going to go find Draco Malfoy and kill him with his bare hands.

"How many more do you think you're going have?"

"I don't want any more tea." Theo says, he looks over to Jackson who's pulling pots and pans out of drawers. "Hey, buddy, don't do that." He says sternly. Jackson looks at him with wide eyes and then nods his head, leaving the mess on the floor. "Put them where you found them." he scolds in a harsher voice then he's ever used.

Ron coughs to get his attention and Theo snaps his head towards him. "I wasn't talking about tea… I was talking about kids…" he says uneasily. Unnerved by the way Theo's behaving.

"I don't know." He says with a tight shrug of his shoulders. "Ginny wants four."

Ron laughs and sits back. "Looks like you're having seven then, mate."

"What?"

"Mom always said she wanted four and look at how many of us there are." He takes another drink and tilts his glass like a salute. "Good luck with that. Ginny's more like our mom then she would like to admit."

"How's your little girl?" Theo asks, trying to shift the conversation and trying to act like he cares. He looks up to the clock as Ron answers and then he stands up and goes over to the window.

"Theo, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He snaps hatefully.

Jackson comes up and tugs on his pant leg. "Papa, where is Mama?" he asks with a frown.

"I don't know." He says, picking the small boy up and looking back out the window. Totally ignoring the other person in the room. "Do you remember her saying she was going anywhere today."

"No, no…" he shakes his little head, causing blond hair to fall in his eyes. "I not know."

"It's okay." He says kissing the toddlers head. He looks over his shoulder and back at the clock. At eight he's going to kill him. "Ron, did you bring your wand?" he asks lightly in a strange voice.

"Yes, why?" he asks puzzled.

"Good." Is all he says, ignoring the question and looking back out the window.

X

"Hey, handsome. How's everything working out?"

"You are the last person I want to see." Draco snaps as Emma glides into the room.

"I thought you would enjoy my present. Although," she starts, sitting beside him on the couch. "I don't know why you like that fire-crotch… but I can't fault you. I guess we all have our weird little fetishes."

Draco stands up and grabs her arms, pulling her up as well. He looks at her with a fierce intensity that obviously scares her. "Are you going to hit me?" she asks, sounding brave and arrogant. "You too much of a gentlemen to hit a girl."

Draco pulls back and smacks her across the face. She falls back down onto the couch and looks up to him with wide eyes. "You aren't a girl." He sneers hatefully, taking his anger out on her. "You a lying fucking whore."

"I'm going to ignore you just did that." She says, standing back up and straightening her dress. "Because once the press finds out what you did to that media darling in there then you're finished."

"Are you attempting you blackmail me?" he asks with an amused tilt of his eyebrow.

She steps away from him and takes out her purse. She pulls a compact out to look at her face and she examines the red cheek that he struck. "Of course." She says simply.

He smirks from behind. "I wouldn't if I were you." He says deeply. "You're good Emma, but I'm ten times better… and I have a lot more money to throw around."

She pouts at him in the mirror. "I do wish I had your money." She admits in a fake sad voice. "But you aren't that good." She closes the compact and it makes a loud snapping noise. "Well, I just came to check up on you. Obviously you need more time to think so I'll stop by later…"

"Is she why I hate you?" Ginny asks from the hallway. Watching the other woman. Draco turns his head surprised that she was there.

"How long have you been there?"

"Just now." She admits, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "Who is that?"

"I'm Emma, dear. We've met before." She says with a smirk and then she turns back to Draco. "Tootles." She says before leaving. Draco glares at her and then turns back to Ginny.

"Have you made your decision?"

"What was that woman talking about? What do you need to think about?" she asks totally confused about everything.

"It's not important. Now answer my question."

She sits down heavily on one of the chairs and looks at him with large, trusting eyes. "If this is true… if this isn't some weird dream I'm having, or if I'm not crazy… If I really love you then it shouldn't matter if I have my memories or not, right?"

"Exactly." He says, thinking he's won her over.

"So if you fix the memory charm on me… I can't really hate you no matter what because I do love you."

"What?" He snaps and then groans into his hand. "That's not he way it works."

"I don't get it."

"It comes down to if you want to be with me or not." He says hatefully.

She chews her lip and watches him closely. "Can't I make that decision with my memories in tact?"

"Obviously not or we would be together then wouldn't we?" he says nastily and she frowns at him for being so mean to her about it. "Ginny I—"

The front door blasts open and Ginny and Draco both turn in surprise to see a very pissed off Theo standing in the doorway. He looks between them quickly and then lifts his wand to Draco's chest.

"I am going to fucking kill you."


	24. Chapter 24

Theo blasts a curse and Draco goes flying across the room, hitting his head on the opposite wall and falling down to the ground. Ginny stands up and runs over, placing her hand on his chest.

"Are you okay?" she asks him and Theo narrows his eyes.

"Get away from him." he says hatefully and Ginny looks at him over her shoulder.

"Who are you?"

His eyes flash dangerously at the question. "Get out of the way. I am going to fucking kill him." he says with new determination since his wife no longer knows who he is. He stomps over to them and points his wand down at Draco who is currently wiping away blood on his sleeve. "You are sick, Malfoy."

"I didn't do this to her."

"She doesn't know who I am!" he yells and then shakes his head. He's not here to talk. He opens his mouth to say another hateful curse but Ginny grabs his arm and watches him with wide eyes.

"Don't do that." She says, not really know what's going on. "You've already hurt him."

"Already hurt him?" he says and laughs humorlessly. "Do you even know that this bastard has done to us?" She furrows her brows and looks away. "You don't? Well, let me tell you." He says, taking Draco's wand as it fell onto the floor. "Besides obviously erasing your memories making you forget me, our marriage, our son..."

"He's not your son." Draco says solidly, cutting him off but Theo ignores him.

"He has done so much more." He says as angry tears sting his eyes. Draco tries to stand up, but falls back down again with his eyes closed. "He kept you a dirty little secret while he married Astoria Greengrass. He wanted you to be his whore and when you refused he went crazy, throwing a temper tantrum, and basically held you captive in his house."

Ginny looks between the two men and stands up, backing away from both of them. "That's not totally true." Draco says but Theo points his wand again to make him shut up. "It sounds worse then it was." He mumbles.

"No, it's much worse then it sounds." Theo says dangerously. "He got you pregnant on purpose, telling you that it was a pregnancy charm but it was really something else. He did that just to trap you in a relationship while he knocked up his wife so he could get a divorce." She takes another step back until she hits the wall. "And then you and I got married."

"We were in a relationship while all of this was happening by the way." He says, watching her closely again, trying to find something connection in her eyes. He sighs and turns back to Draco with his jaw twitching. It feels good to finally say all of this out loud. "And then he tried to kill me. He had a hit out on me, from two of our school friends who ended up erasing my memories for a year. Hopefully yours won't be so long… this whole time he was manipulating you into taking care of him and his two kids."

He snaps a glance at her. "I know this sounds like some bad play but it's the truth. His friends died because they didn't kill me and now he followed us to France to fuel some creepy obsession he has with you. It's pathetic and unhealthy….and now I'm going to kill him. Adava--"

"Don't kill him." She says softly. Not knowing what to believe. "Please, don't."

Theo clenches his fist and takes a few steps back. "Goddamnit!" he says turning around and kicking a near by chair. "Goddamnit!"

"Is all that true, Draco?" she asks with a shaky voice. Keeping an eye on her alleged husband who keeps on cussing and looks like he's about to cry. She actually married someone like him? "Is that true what he said?"

"Not totally." He says, finally standing up and grabbing his hand because it throbs. "It does sound bad Ginny… you love me. You said it before. I just had to show you that you did."

"You need to go to St. Mungo's." Theo finally calms down enough to say. He walks over to her and takes her hand. Tightening his when she tries to move. "We are leaving." He points to Draco. "And you are coming with us, you sick bastard."

Ginny pulls her hand back and looks at him wide eyes. "I just… I just… I don't know." She looks over at Draco who's standing up and looking out the window with a twitch in his jaw. "Draco," she addresses him just because he's the only thing that she knows right now. "You… you… you know what we did earlier. Did you say those things because of this? Did you do that because…"

"What are you talking about?" Theo cuts in. Not liking the way Ginny is looking at all.

Draco sees an opportunity to hurt him and addresses him directly. "We had sex just before you came in." he says and Theo grips his wand until his knuckles turn white. "Just as good as I remembered it."

Ginny's face looks positively disgusted. "Why would you do that to me?" she asks with pink dotting her cheeks. She closes her eyes and rubs her forehead. "I want my memory back." She says flatly. Theo looks murderous and has to restrain himself from attacking him.

Draco opens his mouth to speak but everyone turns to the doorway what a little voice is heard. "Dad?" Max looks timidly around at the people in the room and his eyes light up when he spots Ginny. "Is Jack here too?"

Ginny looks at the little boy with something heavy in her chest and the awkwardness in the room is almost overwhelming. "No." she says softly. Not even knowing who Jack is in the first place.

"Put your wand away." Draco says to Theo with his eyes flicking towards his son. "He doesn't need to see this."

"Oh," Theo says sarcastically. "Now you're going to play the good father? Only when it fits your agenda apparently." He glares. "You don't want your little boy to know what a prick you are I bet. You probably want him to idolize you like you did your pathetic father…"

"Why are you so mean?" Ginny snaps at Theo, not totally sure what she thinks about him right now. Her words hurt him and she wants to take them back. She really shouldn't talk, she doesn't know what's happening. "I want my memory back!"

"Daddy?" Max's trouble little face lifts to his father. "What's going on?"

"It's alright." He says softly, placing a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "Look, lets just get this sorted out." He says, trying to admit defeat in the only way he knows how. "Let's get Ginny to St. Mungo's."

"No," Theo says through a clenched jaw, surprising everyone in the room. "No, you do not get to be the good guy right now." He throws down his wand and lunges at Draco throwing him on the floor and punching him repeatedly. "I hate you." He says as he beats on him, he resolve finally breaking. "I hate you so fucking much."

"Are you crazy!?" Ginny screams as she runs towards Max and pulls him back from the fight. Draco gets a good punch, contacting with Theo's Jaw and he takes the opportunity to throw the other man off and regain a dominate position. "Stop it!" she yells again as Draco gets up and starts kicking the other man in the stomach. "Stop it both of you!"

By this time Max is frightened beyond belief and shaking as tears fall down his face. Ginny picks him up and lets him bury his face into her neck. Draco and Theo continue to beat each other up; wrecking most of the things in the room and shattering the glass table against the wall. Ginny finally makes a decision and runs with Max out the front door. She picks up Theo's discarded wand and prepares to apparate but Theo shouts something out that makes her stop and turn.

He has blood dripping from his mouth and a cut on his temple. "Don't." he says as he tries to distance himself from Draco. "You can't apparate." He says as he tries to catch his breath. Draco takes this as a cue to build back his own strength and he slumps against the wall, nursing a broken hand and bloody nose.

"Why?" Ginny asks as Max sniffles into her neck, tears begin to soak her shirt.

"You're pregnant."

"What?" Draco and Ginny say in unison.

Theo stands up straight, despite the aching in his back and tries to look as sincere as possible. "Ginny, you're pregnant. We've known this for a couple weeks."

She closes her eyes, taking in what was just told to her, and she hugs Max a little tighter just so she has something to hold on to. Something that makes this real. "I'm Flooing to St. Mungos." She says, leaving no room for discussion.

Draco and Theo can tear each other up for all she cares but right now she wants to know what's going on. She wants her memory back.

X

"How did you find my house?" Draco asks after an hour of complete silence as the two men sit on opposite sides of the waiting room. Getting strange looks from everyone who crosses them because of all the blood and bruising on their faces and bodies. Max is playing with the toys against the far wall, totally oblivious, or pretending to be oblivious, to what's going on.

"It wasn't too difficult." Theo says, with his arms crossed and his head turned to the side. It's taking all his will power not to kill him.

"Where's Jackson?"

That receives an icy glare from Theo who refuses to answer. Ron has him right now and he's perfectly safe. "You're going to Azkaban for this." Theo says after a long moment of awkward silence.

The bright lights of St. Mungo's beat down on their tired faces and makes them squint their hurt eyes. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Lie."

"I'm not lying."

"Lie again."

"I didn't do this to her."

"Who did then?" Theo snaps, losing his cool once again. A passerby gives him a concerned look and then goes to the other side of the hallway to get away from him.

Draco rubs his temples and rests his elbows on his knees. "There's this one woman named Emma. She thought this would please me."

"What kind of sick people do you hang out with?" Something clicks in his head and he clenches his jaw. "Emma… That blonde prostitute looking woman?" The look Draco gives him confirms his assumption and he cusses under his breath. "I knew it. I knew that woman was fucking batty. I should have known she was working with you."

"We weren't working together. She did this herself." He says, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at a painting on the wall.

"But that didn't stop you from having sex with my wife!" he shouts and stands up with his hands on his hips. "My wife. She's mine Draco, you need to get over that!"

Draco stands up as well equally as upset for a totally different reason. They stare each other down, ready to pounce on each other again before the waiting room doors open and Ginny walks in, looking depressed and angry all at the same time.

They both turn towards her, forgetting that the other is in the room for a moment and taking her in. She looks between the two of them and sighs tiredly.

"You both need to be healed."

"I'm fine." They both say at the same time and then glare at each other for doing it.

"Are you okay?" Theo finally asks, stepping away from his defensive stance by Draco. His eyes are unsure and his steps are light towards her. "Do you feel alright?"

"Yes, everything's back to normal now." She says and she almost wants to smile when she sees the relief wash over his features.

"Do you want to go home now?" he asks, trying to keep any anger out of his voice. "Your brother is there with Jack and is probably starting to get worried that we've been away for so long."

Ginny look past him to Draco who is standing with his back perfectly straight and a superior sneer on his face, even with blood dripping from his nose. She sees Max playing with a small broom set in the corner and she closes her eyes. Not really knowing what to do with everything now. It's like whole mess of trouble has fallen on her lap and she can't seem to untangle it.

"I'm sorry, Theo." She says, turning back to him.

He takes a step closer to her and brings his hand up to her face. "What are you sorry for?" he asks quietly as Draco turns his back and starts to walk away from them. Knowing that he lost.

"I don't know." She says in a shaky voice as a tear slips down her cheek Theo wipes it away and she lets him kiss her softly on the lips. "I love you." She says softly. Trying to forget what happened earlier with Draco.

He smiles at that. Draco gives one more angry glance over his shoulder before grabbing Maxes hand and walking out of the room, Apparating back to his vacation house in a matter of seconds. Ginny's attention goes back to Theo.

"Can we go home now?" Theo looks behind him and sees that Draco is gone. He goes to go after him but Ginny grabs his arm. "Let's just go home."

She and Theo floo home and are met at the door with a tight hug from Jackson as his gray eyes light up at the site of them. "Uncle Ron did not know where you were!" he says with a smile. Finding it completely funny that Ron didn't know something. His face turns serious when he sees all of Theo's wounds and he asks what happened.

Ron stands up from the couch and takes him in with wide eyes. "Holy shit, mate. What happened to you?"

"It's a long story." Ginny answers instead. She sends Ron home with out an explanation and she takes Theo's hand and walks him back towards the bedroom with Jackson tight on their heels.

"Papa, what happened to you face?" he asks seriously as Theo sits on the bed and Ginny takes out her wand. "It looks bad."

Theo laughs at the seriousness in his voice but them stops when it hurts to do so. "Jack," Ginny says, pulling him away from Theo and the sideshow that he seems to be right now. "We have to heal your Father. Do you want to help?"

The three year old nods his head and stands in front of Ginny with her wand gripped in his hands. "Now," she says as she wraps her hand around his little one. "Just relax and let me do all the work." She says against his ear.

He smiles as she says the spells that heal his father and he feel extremely proud that he is helping doing it. Ginny moves his little hand around, pouring her magic through the wand, by her son's hand. Once Theo is all cleaned up and feeling better Ginny puts away her wand and watches with a fond smile as Jackson tackles Theo on the bed and begins wrestling with him for no reason what so ever.

She shuts the bedroom door as she walks out of the room and goes to a guest room to try to gather her thoughts. She wants to be alone. She hasn't been alone in a long time.

X

"Stop talking."

"But Daddy. You are hurt." Max says as he watches his father stomp around and repair things at his home.

"I told you to stop talking." He snaps angrily and the little boy shuts his mouth with out another word.

Draco runs an angry hand through his hair. He lost. He actually lost today. That's never happened to him before… well… it has but he doesn't admit it. This he can't just ignore. Ginny isn't his anymore. He's known that for a while now but it's totally sinking in. He breaks the vase that he just repaired and Max jumps in surprise as he huddles behind a pillow on the couch. He doesn't need to feel guilty about him too.

"Max, go to your room and play." He says sharply. The little boy wastes no time in running to his bed room and closing his door.

In a new fit of rage Draco makes a floo call and seconds later Emma waltzes into his house. "Oh, Good Lord what happened here?" she asks in disgust as she takes in the whole room she then looks at him and starts laughing. "You look positively dreadful."

"You think?" he sneers sarcastically. "It will pale in comparison to what I'm going to do to you."

Her eyes widen and she takes a step back but she tries to keep her cool. "What do you mean? Haven't I helped you?"

"No, you ruined everything."

"You ruined things perfectly fine by yourself, baby." She says, trying not to shake as she looks at her purple polished nails. "You messed up didn't you? I gave you a present and you messed it up."

"She was married, you fool. Do you actually think you could just dump her here with no one noticing? They all think I did this."

She sighs and looks at him through narrowed blue eyes. "I just gave you want you wanted. You can't say you didn't have a good time while she was here…. For the very very short amount of time that she was here." She smirks. "What exactly happened? Did that dark haired husband of hers come in and save the day?"

Draco doesn't amuse her with an answer. Instead he takes out his wand and blasts her across the room. "Hey!" she shouts as she regains her composure. "I am a lady, Draco Malfoy. You do not hit ladies like that!" she says like it would matter to him. He already explained that she wasn't a lady before.

"Any man who did what you did would be dead." He says cruelly, standing over her with his wand gripped in his hand. "I'm just trying to be fair. I'm all about equality between the sexes."

He sends another painful curse her way. Taking out all of his anger on her because he can't rightly blame himself for things. It's not in his DNA do so properly. After a few more illegal curses Emma no longer knows who she is and Draco pushes her confused body outside so she can wonder around by herself. She was mistake.

He doesn't know what to do with himself now. Instead of getting cleaned up or healing some of his cuts he goes into the liquor cabinet and starts drinking firewhisky right from the bottle. He passes out on the couch a few hours later but groggily wakes up when he feels cool fingers on his head.

"Go away, Max." he says hatefully and the hand that was touching him smacks him across the face. His eyes snap open and he glares. "What the fuck." He says but immediately sits up when he sees Ginny kneeling beside him.

"Don't talk to Max like that." She says shortly as she takes out her wand and heals more wounds on his face. His hand sets back into place and his nose mends. "You shouldn't be drunk either. That's not good for a boy to be around."

"What are you doing here?" he asks, watching her mend his cuts with sharp eyes. Thinking she must be a figment of his drunk imagination.

"I'm healing you, you ungrateful sod."

"What are you doing here." He asks again, not taking that as her answer.

She sits back on her heels and looks at his throat. "Listen… we… you can't just keep doing things like… what you did." She says nervously. Taking a big step coming here alone. "We're not together anymore."

"I know."

She flicks a glance up to his eyes. "Do you?"

"Don't speak to me like I'm a child."

"Your definition of speaking to a child seems to be yelling and being generally nasty so I think what I'm doing isn't close to that."

"Stop it." He says tiredly, closing his eyes because of the headache coming into his head.

"You need to stop it." She sighs and stands up, placing her wand back in her pocket. "This is the last time we're going to see each other."

"Ginny."

"Unless you just want to be friends."

"I don't want to just be your friend." He hisses angrily.

"Exactly." She walks over to his fireplace and grabs a handful of floo powder. "Let Astoria see her son, Draco. You obviously aren't ready to be a father yet."

With that she leaves and Draco falls back against the couch. His body is totally healed but for some reason he feels worse then he did before.


End file.
